


Tomorrow  Will Heal

by CathedralMidnight



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Breastfeeding, Complete, Complete Story, Disability, F/M, Female Reader, Fighting, Finished, Finished Story, Flashbacks, Grillby has a first name, Haters gonna hate, I came up with Hot Bones for my Papy/Grillby ship, M/M, Novella is too precious for this world, Oral Sex, Prejudice, Reader Insert, Sans is precious daddy cinnamon roll, Sequel, Sexy Times, Switches POV, a bit of smut, break ups, breakdowns, cursing, exposition heavy in later chapters, parenting, raising a skelebaby, restaurant themed nicknames and puns, rough start, slice of life mixed with plot, slice of life with later plot, special births, temporary papyton, training to get stronk (yes stronk!), tying up loose ends, written to the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 70,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathedralMidnight/pseuds/CathedralMidnight
Summary: The direct sequel to Tomorrow Might Bleed (so yeah, go read that first if you haven't) in which you and your skelehusband try to raise your magic skelebaby in a world that might not quite be ready for her yet.Lots of slice of life until later chapters when plot starts to kick in, so enjoy the ride.Underfell AUSwitches 2nd and 3rd POVLarge grouping of flashbacksThis story is finished!





	1. Not Quite Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's time for the sequel to TMB, Tomorrow Will Heal! I had a lot fun writing it and exploring Novella's character as she grew up! 
> 
> To celebrate I set up a [(NSFW)Tumblr](https://cathedralmidnight.tumblr.com)  
> I'll be posting all the stuff from wysp that broke over the next few days, but feel free to ask me stuff, or just chat or maybe request a sketch of a scene you like? That would be cool!
> 
> Giving you a heads up on all the slice of life that's coming up, because that was originally my plan for the sequel. Actual plot kicks in much later. Also, you are in for a rough start, because I need to harvest your tears for food, but just give it time. ;3

The door closes, waking you up. "Novella?"  
"S'me, babydoll."  
You sit up, rub your eyes. You look into the tired sockets of your skelehushand, his dull oat colored jumpsuit unzipped revealing thick bones.  
"Where's Novella?" You ask.  
"Took her ta school already," Sans answers, shuffling over to the mattress. "Ya work today?"  
"Grillby made me take a day off."  
Sans gives a small smile. "The robot did the same ta me today."  
"Oh," You blink. "So... we both have the day off."  
"Yeah...," Sans gives you longing look.  
"...You wanna sleep?" You ask.  
"Oh, thank gods," Sans lets out a heavy sigh. "I thought ya wanted ta have sex. Gods, yes, let's sleep."  
You scoot over to allow the large skeleton to get under the covers with you. He slips his arms out of his jumpsuit and tosses them around you, drawing you into his ribs.

Seconds later, both of you are out.

Someone up there must like you, because you get a full five hours of sleep before the phone on the bedside table rings.

"Fuck," Sans grumbles, reaching for the phone. "Hello?"  
"Uh, hello, Mr Skeleton. This is Miss Berry, Novella's teacher."  
Sans holds the phone away for a second. "Ffffffuuuuu." Back to the phone. "Ye-yeah. What's going on?"  
"Uh, there's been an incident.... Novella got into another fight with Nathaniel. It's... it's very bad this time."  
Sans gulps. "How bad?"  
"She, uh.. knocked out his front teeth."  
"Holy... those... those grow in already permanent. How the hell did she do that?" Sans whispers away from the receiver. "Uh," he starts again into the phone. "Okay. The misses and I will be done in a few minutes."  
"Thank you, Mr. Skeleton."  
"Right," he hangs up. "Babydoll, wake up." He shakes you a bit.  
"I'm awake, but I'm hoping this is a nightmare."  
"'Fraid not, babydoll."  
You sigh "...Okay, okay, I'm up. I'm getting up."  
Sans stands up, zips up his jumpsuit. "Well... so much for sleep."

~

When you two arrive at the school, there's a few monsters outside. You recognize a few as parents, a couple of assistant teachers.

"Momma! Daddy!" Novella cries, running up to you.  
The two of you squat down to get eye level with your seven year old. Nova had always been sort of short for her age.  
"Hey, Soda Pop." Sans smiles. "Yer teacher called. Ya got in a fight again with that Nathaniel kid?"  
Nova gives a solemn nod.

"SKELETON!"

Sans' fangs shift as he straightens up and you take Novella in your arms.  
"Jackrabbit," Sans grumbles as the well-dressed rabbit, Richard, stomps over to you two, dragging a smaller rabbit child behind him.  
"LOOK AT THIS!!" Richard yanks the child in front of him. "Open your mouth, Nathaniel!"  
The bunny child shudders as he opens his mouth.

Both of his front teeth are gone.

Sans whistles. "She really did knock 'em out."  
"Permanent! These grow in already permanent!" Richard cries. "And your freak of a kid knocked them out! Do you know how much---!?"  
"Hold up," Sans interrupts. "Did ya just call ma kid a freak?"

Uh, oh.

You can feel Sans' Soul flicker. "Sans," You start.  
"Hold up a minute, dollface." He glares down at the rabbit. "Did you. Just call. My daughter. A freak? I bet that's what yer little brat's been callin' her, too, ain't it!?"  
"I...." Richard takes a step back, glances around with the frantic eyes only a rabbit could have. "I---"  
"Ya know, if we're bein' honest--- and, ya know, I'm an honest guy, I gotta be or ma wife will kick ma ass--- If we're being honest, I think _yer_ kid is the freak." Sans sneers.  
"Excuse me!?" Richard glares.  
"Yeah, cause Nova has kicked the ass of just about every kid here and none of 'em was stupid enough ta tease her again. Yer kid, though, just keeps comin' back. Either he's fuckin' stupid or a masochist. Fuck, maybe both. I've dated a a few masochists who were dumb as bricks. Let me tell ya from experience, Nat, "dumb masochist" ain't an attractive trait."

You just facepalm and sigh.

Richard, however, just stands there, eyes wider and mouth gaped open. "How dare you!?" he screams.  
Sans just crosses his arms. "How? I just "open" ma fangs and talk, cottontail."  
Richard bares his teeth. "You... You are absolutely depraved, you know that!?"  
"Yes, I do, actually."  
"Of course you do!" Richard spits out. "Only a depraved monster would willingly fuck a human, you traitor!"  
Sans blinks. "Traitor? That's a new one."  
"You are a traitor!" Richard bellows. "Humans are the reason we're stuck down here and you willingly fuck one and knock it up and let it have your freak kid! You should have killed it when it first fell down here--- it and that freak of a kid of yours!"

A wisp of red magic flares around Sans.

"Oh, no," You whisper, putting Novella down. "Sans, no!" You race in front of him, reach up to touch his growling skull. "Sans, look at me!" You cry. "Look at me!"

He's not listening. In fact, he takes a step forward, shoving you backward.  
You don't let go of his skull. "Sans!" You cry out again, before stepping forward, into his ribs. You push your Soul out to find his. "Sans... stop."  
_We can't afford you getting put away. Novella needs her father._  
He gasps a bit and his magic starts to die down.  
"Look at me," You whisper.  
His skull moves in your hand. Heart pinpoints stare into your eyes. "...Babydoll?"  
You smile. "There's my big, bad bones." You rub his cheekbones. "We're going to go home, okay?"  
Sans looks away. "...Yeah." He takes a few steps back, your Souls drifting apart and returning to each of you.

You turn around to a trembling crowd of monsters. You step up to Richard and lower your head. "I am very sorry for my husband's outburst. Please, send the bill for Nathaniel's procedure and we'll do our best to pay it off for you promptly in order to apologize for Novella's actions."

You straighten up and turn around. Taking a deep breath, you follow your husband and daughter back home.


	2. Please Don't Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Richard continues to be the hugest cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I heard you like angst and just general shit situations. So I have two stories running that are full of angst and shit situations right now. 
> 
> I love you. ;3

Sans slams the door, then leans against the tattered wood. "What the absolute fuck, babydoll?"  
You turn around, Novella in your arms again. "What?"  
The skeleton glares at you. "The fuck did you apologize fer!?"  
You sigh and put Novella down, which attracts her gaster blaster, Strawberry, from the top of the stairs. Strawberry was an odd case because somehow it had gained a dog-like skeletal body and no one could figure out how to unsummon it.

Novella wrapped arms around Starwberry's bony neck as she looked back at you two.

"Well, one of us needed to keep calm and that isn't really your strong point."  
"I don't need ta keep calm fer that fucker!" Sans shouts. "He called Nova a freak and kept calling ya an "it," like ya were some sort of thing! He told me I should have just killed ya! Ya honestly expect me ta just not do anythin'!?"  
"I don't, that's why I stopped you!" You cry. "If I hadn't, Richard would have called the Guard on you and had you locked up! You want Novella to go through that, watching her dad get arrested!?"  
"I..." Sans growls. "Of course I don't, but I sure as hell don't want ya apologizin' like that!"  
"Well, I had to do something, Sans. Half the town is terrified of you!"  
"Everyone's always been terrified of me!" Sans wails, arms flailing.  
"But things are different now, Sans!" You press. "We've got all these monsters who moved in from New Home because of the Barrier up there. I'd like them to feel welcomed and that's hard to do when you flair up like that!"

"It's sort of hard not to flair up when someone tells me I shoulda killed my wife," Sans growls. "It pisses me off when those snobby New Homers like Richard look at ya funny just cause yer human, just cause ya married that "punkass" skeleton, just cause Novella's half-human. There ain't nothing wrong with ya, there ain't nothing wrong with our daughter, so don't fuckin' apologize ta anyone who says shit like that!"

"Okay then," You bare your teeth. "Don't fuckin' flare up like a psycho the next time someone insults me! It's not helpful and we literally cannot afford you getting put in prison for assaulting someone!"  
Sans' gaze shifts to the side. "... I can't make any promises."  
"Gods dammit, Sans! This isn't funny!"  
"I ain't being funny!" Sans shouts. "I ain't gonna stand there and let someone insult ma family! I'm a Skeleton and we defend our own!"  
"So you're just going to get locked up, is that it!? You realize how selfish that is!?"  
"It'd be worth it if we didn't have ta go through this shit every other day!"

"Momma! Daddy! Stop!"

You two freeze up before turning around.

Tears are dropping down Novella's cheekbones as she squeezes her lavander dress. "Please stop fighting...." She tries to stop the tears from falling. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm always fighting! I'm sorry everyone hates ya cause I'm always fighting! Don't be mad at each other!! Please!!!" she wails.

"Nova...," Sans whispers, walking over. "Nova, baby," he drops to his knees and takes her face in his hands. "Ya didn't do nothin' wrong, Soda Pop. Remember what I always tell ya?"  
"Ya... always defend ya family cause they're all ya got."  
"That's right, Soda Pop," he kisses her forehead. "Don't let anyone talk bad 'bout ya or yer family, okay? Don't apologize eitha."  
You cross your arms. "Sans."  
He glares back at ya. "Don't apologize," he repeats.  
"Don't undermine me," You glare back.  
Sans stands up. "Don't apologize for shit that ain't yer fault."  
"Daddy...," Novella whispers tugging on the pants of his jumpsuit.   
"Soda Pop, how 'bout ya---"

A series of knocks thunders across the door. "Skeleton, open up!!"

"Fuck," Sans grumbles as Strawberry starts barking. He stomps over and yanks open the door. "What, Cottontail!?" Then Sans blinks.

Richard is standing on the porch with a well-dressed female dog monster.

"Who is this?" Sans asks.  
"Hello, Mr. Skeleton," the dog bows her head. "I'm Dogmata, Mr. Cottontail's lawyer."  
"Lawyer?" You question, walking over.  
"Don't worry," she smiles. "I am just here to give you this." She pulls a slip of paper from her bag. "Mr. Cottontail has already received a quote for Nathaniel's operation to replace his teeth. He asked me to serve it to you with the attached stipulation of having it paid today."

She gives Sans the piece of paper.

"Oh, shit...," he murmurs.  
"Sans, we... we can't afford that," You whisper, shaking a little. "Can't we pay it off little by little? That's what we've done in the past with Mr. Cottontail and the other children's bills."  
"Nathaniel needs the operation within a few hours and the best Healing spells have to be paid for up front," Richard cuts in, crossing his arms. "I get the gold today or I take you to court for assault."  
"Are ya serious!?" Sans screams. "I oughta take ya ta court cause yer kid's always messin' with mine enough ta make her knock his teeth out every other day!"  
"Yes, but you can't afford that, can you?" Richard smirked. "You both need to keep working your dead end jobs to keep paying for all those medical bills your brat constantly wracks up. You can't afford to miss a day of work." He glares. "So pay up."  
"What even makes ya think we got tha gold?" Sans asks.

"Because if I recall correctly," Richard starts, exaggerating looking up in thought, "A few years ago, you bragged at a daycare meeting about how you were saving up for Novella to go to Hotland University and get a degree in Energy Conservation Studies and knowing how much you love your little girl, you've been doing exactly that."

Sans' sockets widen. **"YA PIECE OF SHIT! IF YA THINK I'M GIVING YA ANY OF MA LITTLE GIRL'S COLLEGE FUND, YA ARE OUT OF YER FUCKIN' MIND!"**

"So, I guess I'll see you in court?" Richard asks, eyes lidding as he gives a twisted grin. "Do you really want to use all of her college fund for lawyer expenses? That will eat up that little nest egg much quicker than anything I could do."  
Sans growls, phalanges fisting. "Hold on a minute." He steps back and closes the door. "Gods. Fuckin'. Dammit."  
"Novella, take Strawberry and go to your room," You speak.  
Novella nods. "Come on, Strawberry," she herds the taller dog upstairs.

"Sans... what are we going to do?" You ask.  
"Ain't got no choice, babydoll," Sans answers.  
You blink. "Are we really going to...? But, we've been saving up since Novella was born! We can't just---"  
"We ain't got no choice," " Sans repeats. "We sure as hell don't got enough ta go ta court. Cottontail will make sure of that." He pushes off the door and turns around to walk to a portrait of Novella hanging on the wall. "I'm sorry, Soda Pop," he whispers, pulling the picture from the wall to open the safe hidden behind her portrait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like, Richard has his (still shit) reasons for being a cunt, but shit, HE IS THE BIGGEST CUNT. Like, seriously, I know what your deal is because I wrote this, but still, what the fuck is your problem!?


	3. This Wasn't It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and Sans make important life decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urg, this chapter is too short. I think they start to get progressively longer as the story continues though, but sorry it's short. >.<

You walk out onto the back porch where Sans lights up another cigarette. You can see the pack is almost empty. You sit down next to him. "I put Nova to bed."  
"A'ight," he replies, taking a drag. "Hey."  
"Hm?"  
"I'm sorry, babydoll."

You look over at him.

"This isn't... the life I wanted ta give ya and Nova," he continues, sockets lidded. "I didn't think things would be so hard fer her. I mean, New Homers have always been kinda uppity pricks, so I'm not surprised some of their kids picked on Nova and shit. I just didn't think any of them hated us like Richard does. So, I thought we'd be okay. I thought we could handle all tha bills tha parents kept sending us.... But, shit... she breaks Nathaniel constantly. That kid oughta be a vegetable at this point.... But he always comes at her and we foot tha bill over and over and now look at us. Ya workin' yerself ta tha bone and I'm workin' myself ta dust, scraping by ta pay bills fer kids that ain't even ours. We work so much, we hardly see each otha, hardly see our little girl. Wouldn't be surprised if she started callin' Pap and Grillz "momma and daddy."

"She calls them "auntie and uncle"," You inform.  
Sans laughs. ""Which one's the aunt?"  
"Grillz."  
"Shut up, no he ain't!" Sans laughs from his belly.   
"What can I say? Nova has her charm," You shrug. "Everyone who's actually from Snowdin knows she's a sweetheart."  
"So, like, have ya caught Pap and Grillz bangin' yet?"  
"So many times," You sigh. "Always in the back on a sack of potatoes."  
Sans laughs again. "Fuck, who woulda thought." He takes a drag.  
"Well, Papy needed to live somewhere since he gave up his room for Nova and he was too proud to take the couch. Grillz had an extra room since his daughter moved out for college."  
"That's true," Sans agrees. "Babygirl."  
"Huh?"  
"We really gotta do something."  
"I know," You sigh.  
"I can't ask anyone fer money, ya know? Pap and Grillz are always watchin' Nova. Undyne don't even like kids, but she watches her some times. They already do enough, ya know? But if Nova does somethin` like this again... we might not be so lucky."  
"What are our options, though?"

"I think we should pull Novella out of school."

You whip around. "What?"  
"She can't learn anythin' there if we're pullin' her out early fer fightin' every day," Sans starts. "Plus, we'll stop gettin' bills from Richard, pay off the ones we still got, then we can stop workin' so hard and... be a family again."  
Your eyes widen. "...Sans...."  
The skeleton turns to face you, taking your hands in his. "Babydoll, do ya remember tha last time we...," he blushes.  
"We... we what?"  
"You know...," he grumbles, looking away.  
"Aww, come on," You tease. "Say it."  
"Ugggg.... made love," Sans groans, cheekbones lighting up candy red. "Do ya remember tha last time we made love? Like, not just fucked, really... ya know?"  
You look down in thought. "...Not really...."  
"I don't eitha. But, I wanna go back to when Nova was small, back when ya were doin' odd jobs for her fund, I was able to work at tha Core with Alphys... back when Pap and Grillz watched her fer a night and we could be togetha."

You lean forward, resting your forehead on his. "Are you sure you want do this? I feel like if we pull her out, it's like we're admitting failure or something."  
"I know, but we gotta do what's best fer her, what's best fer us. We can tell her not ta fight all we want, but Nova's a fighta, babydoll. It'd be like tellin' me not ta tap into the Determination ya gave me. It's a part of me, I can't help it."  
You sigh. "...She'll still need some type of schooling."  
"Hrm... maybe Alphys can tutor her? Nova has shown some interest in tha Core afta all. I can ask her. If not, we can get some books fer her or somethin'. We'll figure somethin' out, babydoll."  
You sigh. "All right then," you relent. "I have a late shift tomorrow, so I'll go down to the school in the morning and do the official paperwork."  
"All right," Sans smiles. "One more thing."  
"Yes?"

"Do ya... still wanna move ta Waterfall?"

"Oh," You blink. "Well... it would help if we moved closer to Hotland if Alphys is able to tutor her. And Pap can have the house back. Yeah... okay. If Alphys can tutor Nova and we can find a cheap way to do it, sure."  
"Well, I was mostly askin' 'cause I thought it'd be a good way to start over fer us."  
"Start over?" You question.  
"I kinda feel like this is a big turn fer us, ya know?" Sans starts. "We're goin' back to how things were. It'll be a little different though, since Nova will be older, but... I don't know, just feels like a new startin' point fer us."  
You nod. "I think I get what you mean. It does feel like new, yeah."  
"Plus... not seein' Richard fer a while would be great," Sans grumbles around his cigarette. "Already gotta deal with uppity New Homers at the Resort. It'll be fuckin' great ta quit and get back ta tha lab."  
You nod and move to rest against his ribs.  
"And then I can come home ta ya, have Alphys tutor Nova late one night and rock yer pussy like no one's business.  
You blush as Sans kisses the top of your head.

You couldn't remember the last time you had just... relaxed with Sans like this. The possibility of going back there only reaffirmed your resolve.

You could do this.

You'd pull Nova out of school, pay off your debts, ask Alphys to tutor Nova, Sans could go back to doing the job he loves and you could do odd jobs for neighbors, adding back into the college fund whenever someone was able to spare a bag of coins.

You won't be able to relive those exact blissful first few years, but you sure as hell are going to do what you can to get as close as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first set of flashbacks starts next. In the present, you and Sans are just doing stuff to get ready to move, so I figured this would be a good place for the first set. Plus, skelebaby! Everyone loves the cute antics of the skelebaby!


	4. Old Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were simply back then.
> 
> (smut warning!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the first grouping of flashbacks (out of two). That will lead all the way back up to the move. I tried to hit various milestones and make things as cute and fluffy as possible (aside from this smut scene. :3)

"What are you doing?"  
Sans whipped around from the crib, wide sockets resting on your smirking face. "I, uh...."  
"Were you watching her sleep again?" You smiled, leaning against the door frame.  
Sans gave a nervous smile and fiddled his phalanges. "Ye-yeah. She's just go cute and tiny, I can't help it."  
You giggled. "Your brother does the same thing when you're not here."  
"And ya?"  
You blushed. "A... a few times, yes."  
This time Sans laughed.

Novella let out a little cry.

"Oh, sweetest, I'm sorry," Sans cooed, leaning over to scoop her up. "There, there, shhh," he nestled her into his jacketed ribs, bouncing her up an down. "Ya hungry, sweetest? I think she's hungry."  
"Here, let me take her," You walked over and took your daughter, than walked over to the mattress to sit. You unbuttoned your shirt to allow Novella to nurse. You must have fed her hundreds of times by now, but you still weren't used to her teeth clamping down on your nipple.  
Sans sat next to you and an arm snaked around your waist.  
"So..." he started.  
"Hmm?"  
"Papy offered ta watch her tonight."  
"Oh?" You smirked, resting your head against Sans' humerus.  
"Yeah. I was thinkin' we could go ta tha Resort, eat a fancy dinner. Then maybe get a room."  
"Oh. That does sound fun."

Sans smiled and kissed your forehead. You two enjoyed the silence of each other, of your little girl as she finishes nursing and coos away. You burped her, and rest her on the mattress on her tummy, thinking she would just fall asleep. On the contrary, she seemed rather alert, going as far as to lift her skull and glance around.

Sans' sockets widen. "She... she's ain't done that before," he whispered.  
"She's getting stronger," You smiled. "She'll be crawling soon"  
"Shit, we gotta baby proof tha house," Sans realized. "Unless she just starts teleportin' around. That oughta be fun," he lets out a curt laugh.   
"What sort of magic do you think she'll have?"  
"Not sure. Her Soul isn't a "normal" color, ya know? Could be a new type of magic or just regular magic... we just have ta see."  
You nodded as Novella yawned and rest her skull back on the mattress.  
This time she went to sleep.

~

"Ya look beautiful tonight."  
"Aww. Thank you."  
"But, ya know, ya'd look even more beautiful with all that piled on tha floor."  
"Oooh," you giggled against Sans' smirk.  
After having an expensive full course meal, you two scurried away to a resort room. Soon, you were pressed against the door and your husband's bones.

He kissed you as he unzipped your dress and slid the clothing off your body. He worked off your bra as you slipped him out of his dress jacket and shirt. You let him lead you to the bed, lay you down, crawl on top of you and kiss you. He slipped you out of your panties, then worked off his pants, before gliding his hands over your body, squeezing at your sides. His tongue twisted over your nipples, fangs dancing over your skin. Soon, his phalanges slid along your slit, coaxing out wetness and low moans. He kissed you as he got you ready, slow and deep.

"I love ya," he whispered before slipping inside.  
"Ah, Sans! I love you, too," You whispered back as he pumped away at a nice, slow, but deep, pace.

You ran your finger tips over his spine, making him growl and pump a little faster. You stroke the base of his skull, making him stop licking your breasts and moan, tongue lulling from his mouth.   
"Ah, fuck, babydoll...." He leaned up and kissed you again, thrusting deeper. He worked down to your chest, ran a phalange tip over the skin, coaxing your soul out. He kissed the heart shape, making you shiver, then cry out when his tongue traced along its edge.  
"Uh... Sans...." You arched and moaned.  
His arms tighten around you and his thrusting sped up, making the bed creak. "Fuck, baby, yer so tight," Sans groaned, pumping away.  
"Oh, Sans! Yes!" You cried out as you met him in his thrusts at an increasing rhythm.  
"Fuck... Ah, fuck, babydoll, I'm close...."  
"Sans, please... come inside of me.... Please."  
"Hold on, baby. Fuck, shit, baby!" Sans cried out as his orgasm hit him full force.

His seed was hot and thick, filling your sex. You moaned as Sans rubbed your clit, his fangs gliding across your neck. The two sensations were odd together, but the feeling was enough to push you over the edge and drench Sans's cock with your juices.

"Ah, Sans..." You whispered as your pleasure subsided. "Oh... gods... I love you."  
"I love ya, too, babydoll," Sans whispered back, sliding out of your sex and rolling onto his back beside you. "Gods, that was fuckin' amazin'."  
"Yeah," You sighed, bliss of the moment washing over you. You rolled over into your skelehusband's ribs and his arms wrapped around you.

You two couldn't do this sort of thing at home, what with Nova sharing the room with you. At least with your family watching her, you two could enjoy each other without worry. As much as you loved your daughter, being able to just focus on each other from time to time was rather wonderful.

Tomorrow, though, you two would go back to being responsible parents: You'd watched Nova while you tidied up the house and did any work-at-home jobs for some gold. Sans would work his shift at the Core, come home for lunch before finishing his shift for the day. He'd spoil Nova by picking her up and never putting her down until bed time. You two would then go to bed yourselves and start over the next day.

But, for tonight, for right now, you could enjoy being with each other, as if only you two existed in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, that's kinda nice. :3
> 
> I imagine you two don't always go out for fancy meals and plush beds to fool around in. Sometimes staying in a quiet house on your mattress (which is still on the floor by the way) is just as nice. I feel as if Papy knows how important alone time is with you two, so he's always offering to watch Nova.


	5. Soda Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, this kid is gonna kill me. How can my skelebaby be so cute?

"Babydoll, I'm home."  
You looked up from folding the laundry on the couch. "Hey. Did you have a nice day?"  
"Pretty good," Sans answered, striding over as he took off his long white coat. He went to toss his coat over the back of the couch, then remembered how much you hated that because once Sans tossed his coat over the couch, the long piece of cloth became a magnet for his other clothes--- his dad's coat, his regular coat, his socks--- until a tiny mountain of clothes peaked on the couch. He turned around and went to the coat rack by the door to hang up his coat as he went into his day a bit more. "Basic Core maintenance, really. Recordin' stats, checkin' numbers, energy levels. Nothin' too hard." He walked back over to you and glanced around. "Hey, huh... where's Nova?"  
"She's right...," You turned to the other side of the couch, peeked into the little towel fort you had made after much insistence from Nova. The fort was empty. "Oh. Uh. She was right here a moment ago. She must have crawled out when I wasn't looking."

"POP!"

An explosion of clothes blinded you before you heard a familiar giggle.

"Nova!" You cried at your daughter rolling around in the laundry basket. "What have I told you about teleporting like that!?"  
Novella only laughed. "Pop!" she cried and vanished again in a flash of neon pink.  
"Hm...," Sans stepped to his left and held out his hands.

"POP!"

Nova appeared in the air.   
"Gotcha!" Sans cried, grabbing her and hugging her into his ribs.  
"How did you do that?" You asked.  
"S'quick, but ya can kinda see the air ripple where she's about ta pop up," Sans explained, kissing Nova every few words. "Nova, ain't I told ya not ta give ya momma trouble while I'm gone?"  
"Pop?" Nova blinked.  
"No pop," Sans spoke, voice low. "Momma can't keep track of ya like I can. Yer just scaring her poppin' around like that."  
"Pop, pop," Novella pressed tiny skeleton hands against Sans' cheekbones.   
"No. No, pop pop,"  
"Pop!"  
"Nova, don't---"

And she was gone.

Sans blinked while you laughed.   
"So much for tellin her 'no'," You comment as you reach down to the floor to gather up the shirts Nova had tossed up.  
"Where'd she go?" Sans looked around.  
"The farthest she's gone is to her room, so maybe up there?"  
Sans sighed. "Need a bell fer that kid," he muttered, walking up the stairs to Nova's room, originally Papyrus' room before he had moved in with Grillby to give the family some space. He pushed open the door and found the young hybrid rolling around on the beige carpet on her back.

The rest of the room looked more colorful, painted a nice magenta with white stripes. There was a tiny section in the corner with Nova's handprints dotted across the wall from when she had dipped her hands in various colors of paint to play around. Toys littered the floor, ranging from dolls to toy trucks to a couple of books, more art supplies, a dollhouse and something like a space station. She had full length mirror and a pink bin of clothes to play dress up set in the other back corner. Her egg shell white crib was in the center of the room, near where she was rolling around on the carpet.

Sans sighed. "Can teleport like it's nothin', but still won't sit up on yer own. Ya somethin' else, ya know that, Nova?" he asked, walking over to her. He squatted down and reached over to sit her up, using his arms to support her. "Can ya sit up by yerself?"  
He let go and Nova sat up by herself for two seconds before flopping down onto the carpet.  
"Ya lazy twerp," Sans smirked. "Come 'ere, ya."  
He picked her up, holding her close to his ribs.   
"Pop?"  
"Nah, no pop," Sans grumbled. "We're gonna go downstairs and help momma with the laundry."  
"No," Nova nodded.  
"Whatta ya mean 'no'? Ya got laundry all over tha place. Ya gotta help clean it up."  
"No," Nova nodded again. She vanished into her crib. "Nap time!"  
Sans' sockets lidded. "It ain't nap time, Nova."  
"Nap!" She curled up in the indigo and crimson red covers and started snoring--- or something akin to snoring.  
"Nova," Sans sighed and walked over. "Ya terrible at actin', Soda Pop," he spoke, reaching into her crib and scooping her up.  
"Noooo!" Nova moaned.   
"Yeeeess," Sans replied and headed out the door. He held tight to Nova as he headed downstairs, a tactic he remembered his dad using on him. Monsters had a harder time teleporting when something was holding tight to them because the extra weight threw off their concentration. When Sans reached the bottom of the stairs, he announced, "Little twerp tried ta get outta helpin' by sleepin'."  
"Aw, Nova, that's not nice," You reply, folding her shirt.

Sans walked over to the couch and sat Nova on a cushion before sitting on the floor in front of her. He took a shirt and held the clothing out to Nova.  
Nova stared at the shirt a bit confused before Sans guided her hands to hold the sleeves.  
"Okay, now match the sleeves like this... good job. Lay it down like this and fold it... there ya go."  
"Hrm... No!" Nova nodded.  
Sans tilted his skull. "Why 'no'?"  
"You're giving the princess too much work," You answered, straightening out a pair of Sans' shorts before folding them.   
Sans' sockets lidded again. "Seriously, Nova? Not even a shirt? Ya wanna do socks?"  
"No," she nodded again.   
"Too much work, Princess Soda Pop?" Sans asked.  
"Yeh," she nodded.  
"Ya really are somethin' else," Sans smiled, taking up a pair of socks and folding them together. "Boop." He tossed the socks in Nova's face.  
"Ah!" She cried out, laughing. She took up the socks and tossed them back.

Sans put them in the basket.

"Nooo! Throw back!" Nova cried.   
"Nah, don't wanna," Sans answered, grabbing another pair of socks.   
Nova pouted, sockets watering.  
"You know, Nova," You started, resting a hand on her shoulder. "If you fold socks, you'll have something to throw at daddy." You gave her a pair of socks and guided her hands in folding them. "Very good. Now you can throw those."

She threw them at Sans, lodging them into his left socket.

Sans shuddered, bared his fangs in a deep frown, and bit back a scream. "Baby...doll... pl-please... get it...."  
"Oh, sweetest, hold still!" You lean over and wiggle the socks out of his socket. "Are you okay?"  
Sans shivered. "Ye-yeah, just.. uggh...." His sockets shut tight and he clicked his fangs several times in what you think is the skeletal equivalent to human gagging because he still has a sour look on his skull. "Uggh, hrmm.... Nova, aim here, okay?" he pointed at his nose bone.  
Nova tilted her skull. "Did I hurt?"  
"Uh!" Sans froze up a bit. "Just a little, but I'm okay!"  
"Nah, kiss better!" Nova leaned closer and reached for Sans' face. "Kiss better! Kiss better!"  
Sans smiled and leaned forward so Nova could kiss his cheekbone, then the space in his socket.  
"Feel better!' She pat the top of his skull.  
Sans kissed her forehead, which made a soft 'clack' noise. "Thanks, Soda Pop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HNNNNNNGGGGGH


	6. Strawberry Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nova gets a pet (?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cuteness continues.
> 
> hnnngh

"Nova, it's time for your---OH GEEZ! SANS!!!"  
"What!? What!?" Sans rushed up the stairs to his daughter's bedroom. "Whoa...."  
"Momma, daddy, look!" Nova pointed to the large pink and white Gaster Blaster floating in front of her, the summon hovering over the carpet. "Big doggie!"  
Sans tilted his skull. "Huh. Kinda does look like a dog, don't it?"  
"SANS!" You cried. "Why is there a Gaster Blaster in our daughter's room!?"  
"Babydoll, calm down," Sans held up his hands. "It's probably the Blaster my dad gave her, 'member? She musta... accidently summoned it. I'll just unsummon it and---"  
"Nooo!" Nova cried. "Doggie stays here!" She held out her hands and the blaster nuzzled into her embrace.   
"She... she can't seriously keep it, can she?" You asked.  
"Well," Sans started. "It can't possibly stay summoned forever. When her magic dips below a certain level, it'll unsummon by itself."  
"But what if she makes it fire!?" You cried in a panic.  
"Babydoll, calm. Down." Sans rest hands on your shoulders. "I don't think she has that sort of control of it."  
"You don't think!?" You shouted. "So you don't know!?"  
Sans pulled you into his ribs and rocked you back and forth, calming you down. "Babydoll, she'll be okay. Accidental Summons are a normal thing fer monsters that have tha potential ta be Boss Monsters."  
You looked up at him. "You think she might be a Boss Monster?"

"Well, Summonin' is pretty high level stuff," Sans started to explain. "Lots of Monsters don't even bother ta learn it. It's pretty rare, but young Monsters that just Summon by accident, well, that takes a lot of magic fer starters, so usually ya lookin' at a Boss Level Monster in the makin'. I started Summonin' by accident when I was around two or three; Nova's barely a year old and she's Summonin' stuff. I guess it shouldn't be a surprise, though. Kids of Boss Monsters have a greater change of bein' Boss Monsters themselves, and ya passed on some of your Determination ta her, so that probably upped her chances." Sans stroked his mandible. "Knowin' all that, I kinda wanna see how long her Summon lasts."

"I don't know, Sans," You looked down, rubbing your arm. "Did you have any control of your Summons?"  
"Kinda?" Sans shrugged. "At first all I could do was Summon stuff. Couldn't make 'em fire or nothin'. I think we'll be okay fer a while."  
"I...," You sighed. "Just keep an eye on it, okay?"  
"Promise, babydoll."

~

You peeked into Nova's room. She was napping in her crib.  
And the Gaster Blaster rested on the floor near by.

The Summon had been here for two weeks, the longest time Sans had ever seen a blaster Summon (or any Summon for that matter) exist outside of whatever the Void was. He seemed pretty sure that it probably wasn't vanishing any time soon---in fact, the situation was becoming quite the opposite: the blaster had grown a spine... for whatever reason.

So far, though, the blaster hadn't fired any beams.

In fact, Nova treated the blaster more like a dog than a Summon. She played with it in the yard, took it for walks and fed it.

And the blaster didn't seem to mind.

You couldn't wrap your mind around that one. This was was a powerful weapon, able to blast monsters apart and reduce them to their Souls, able to demolish entire rooms and Scorch Earth Tactic thousands of feet of ground.

And yet.... this one was fine with being treated as a pet.

Was only this blaster comfortable being a pet or could the ones Sans' summoned also be okay with the idea? Curious as you were, you weren't really comfortable with the idea of more of these things floating around.

Nova squirmed a bit, murmuring in her sleep. The blaster must of heard her, because its eyes---an electric pink--- shot open. It glanced at you for a moment before yawning and floating into the air. It then hovered over Novella's crib.  
"Doggie?" She yawned. "Doggie!"  
The blaster seemed to smile and lowered itself to nuzzle into Novella's cheekbones.  
You walked over and peered into the crib. "Hello, Nova, did you have a nice nap?"  
"Yeh," Novella smiled. "Hungry!"  
"All right," You reached down and scooped up your daughter. "What do you want for lunch?"  
"Hmmm. Peanut butter!"  
"And jelly?"  
"No, just peanut butter now."  
"All right, just peanut butter," You nodded and began to head to the small, yellowish kitchen.

Like a loyal dog, the Gaster Blaster followed. At the entrance to the kitchen you turn back to the pet weapon. "Go wait in the living room. You know you're too big to fit in the kitchen."  
The blaster whined--- like it always did---but turned around to go into the living room.   
You set Nova down at the table and began to get things out to make peanut butter sandwiches.

"Momma?"  
"Hm?"  
"You like strawberry or jam?"  
"What do you mean?" You asked as you started slathering peanut butter on the bread.  
"I wanna name doggie."  
"Oh. Well... hm.... I think... Strawberry is better. Because of the pink---well, between the two it's closer to pink. Jam is usually a dark color--- at least grape jam. Grape jam is the one just about everyone thinks about when you say "jam"."  
"Strawberry... Strawberry!" Novella smiled. "Like it! Thank you, momma!"  
You smiled. _Oh, we've named it. I guess we're keeping it._

~

"Daddy, what this do?"  
"Opens tha coolin' vents fer tha fourth main engine."  
"What this do?"  
"Activates tha defense grid."  
"And... what this do?"  
"Closes tha door."  
"What that do?"  
"Let's me talk ta monsters in otha rooms."  
"What that do?"  
"Let's me see how much power is goin' ta different parts of tha Underground."  
"Why ya wearin' this?" She tugged on his long, white coat.  
"S'just ma uniform fer ma work," Sans answered, taking a sip of his soda.  
"What that do?" She pointed at Sans  
Sans twisted in his chair. "What?"  
"No, no, that," she pointed at him again.  
Sans leaned down and picked Nova up to set her in her lap. "Whatcha pointin' at, Soda Pop?"  
"This!" She booped his nose bone.  
"Oh!" Sans blinked. "Well, that... makes me kiss ya forehead."

Clack!

Novella giggled. "Can Strawberry come in?"  
Sans cocked a brow bone. "You named it Strawberry?"  
"Cause he's pink!"  
"It's a boy?" Sans asked.  
"Can he come in?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Yah!" Nova jumped down and wobbled at bit before walking over to the door.  
Sans followed to open the door, revealing what Sans thought was a happy Gaster Blaster.

Sans studied the Summon as it---uh, he--- nuzzled into Novella's embrace. _This thing's been floatin' around fer two months and ain't showin' any signs of unsummonin'. Nova's magic should have dipped low enough ta force an unsummon, but so far, nothin'. In fact, he's grown an entire skeletal body, so he's more like a dog than anythin'. Other than that, and the pink eyes and stripes, he's an ordinary blasta. Maybe it has somethin' ta do with Nova's Determination. Does it slow down her magic output? Does it make her generate magic fasta? I guess tha only way I'd find out is if I looked at her Soul, but..._

Sans looked down. _Even if it's just ta satisfy ma own curiosity, it feels wrong studyin' ma own daughter's Soul. She ain't an experiment or a lab rat, she's...._

He looked at his daughter playing around with her Summon, skipping around in a circle and letting him chase her. She giggled as she pet Strawberry's snout, laughed a sweet tone when Strawberry licked her cheekbones.

No.... She wasn't an experiment or a lab rat, She was Sans' little girl, his little Soda Pop.

Like his own father before him, Sans didn't need to know how his child's Soul worked to know that she was perfect the way she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, a powerful weapon that sort of just wants to be a pet. Maybe it's a lazy blaster that doesn't want to do any real work. Maybe this is what Gaster intended when he gave it to Nova? Maybe I just like the idea of a pet Blaster. ;3 Considering that everyone describes it as a "pet dog" it's probably a runt (which is still sort of bed by our standards) that can't do much else but get loving. But getting loving is the most important thing so it's all good.


	7. Shopping is its Own Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happens more often than I'd like to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this is one of my favorite chapters! Get a bit of Hot Bones and sassy Papy. As the story goes on, we'll see that Papy is, for the most part, pretty mellow. Way down the line we find out exactly why that is, but yeah, he's not going to be screaming and cursing like when we first meet him in TMB. I kinda like this more mellow Papy. He just seems a lot more put together. 
> 
> Also, as you are his sister-in-law, he no longer calls you "Human" but "Sister Dear." I think that is super cute.

"Uncle Papy!" Nova called, racing through the empty, orange-tinted restaurant.  
"Novella!" Papyrus cried, running up to meet her. He scooped her up in his arms and nuzzled her cheekbones. "My most precious niece!"  
"I'm your only niece, Uncle Papy!" Novella laughed.  
"Hello, Papyrus," You called.  
"Hello, Sister Dear," Papyrus replied. "How are things with my brother? I do hope he's finding time for you two ladies."  
You smiled. "As always. We were going shopping and Novella wanted to know if you wanted to come."  
"Oh. Hrm." Papyrus went into thought. "I suppose I could. I do not think Grillby will need me for a while...."  
"You can go, babe," came a wavering voice from the back stairs. Dressed in his normal black and white suit, Grillby strolled into the diner.  
"Aunty Grillby!" Novella cried, squirming in Papyrus' arms.  
Papyrus placed Nova on the floor and she ran up to the purple Flame Elemental.  
"Hello, sweetest angel," Grillby smiled, picking her up. He kissed her cheekbone making her giggle at the warmth.  
"Are you sure you don't need me for the lunch rush?" Papyrus asked, walking over to his boyfriend.  
"It's fine, baby," Grillby reassured. "You're always helping me at work. You should spend time with our niece."  
"I know, I just...." Papyrus rubbed his humerus.  
Grillby put Novella down. She raced back over to you as Grillby sauntered closer to the tall skeleton. He slipped arms around his pelvis. "What's wrong?"  
"I just... you let me move in and I feel as if---"  
"We have been over this, dearest," Grillby interrupted. "I let you move in out of the kindness of my Soul---as well as for other reasons," he smirked against Papyrus' cheekbone, making the skeleton blush purple and chuckle. "I wasn't expecting anything in return."  
"I know that, but a Skeleton pays back the favors done for him," Papyrus crossed his arms.  
"Then do this favor for me: Go shopping with our niece," Grillby replied.  
"Hmmm, very well," Papyrus nodded. He blushed when Grillby kissed his cheekbone.  
"Bring back some ingredients and I'll make dinner for you tonight." Grillby's brows shifted up and down and you wondered exactly what "dinner" entailed for these two.  
Papyrus coughed away what could have been a rather suggestive noise. "Of course, my little flame." He took his time pulling away from Grillby's embrace. ''Well then, let's be on our way, Novella, Sister Dear."  
"Yah, going shopping! See ya later, aunty!" Novella waved at Grillby.  
"Have a nice time," Grillby waved back.  
The three of you walked out of the door into the snowy streets of town and began for the local grocery store.

~

The local grocery store was small, but clean and well stocked, offering quite the variety. The staff, dressed in blue and yellow, were nice and helpful. The lighting was a little low though, making the white tile and walls look a little dingy. The carts creaked a little, but they worked well enough to hold what you needed.

You had always thought Monsters could just make food out of their own magic, but Sans had explained to you that monster food was made out of the ambient magic of Underground and not the magic monsters generated from their Souls. On top of that, most monsters couldn't manipulate ambient magic, so they had to depend on others who could make food that only needed a bit of magic to "cook."

So, here you were, looking over the cereal options for your daughter and husband. Novella would eat anything, but Sans had surprised you with how picky he was. Even though he was always changing what he wanted to eat, the list was always short.

"Here, Novella," You lowered her onto the floor from the seat in the cart. "Pick one box of cereal while I try to get something for your dad."  
"Only one?" She gave you big sockets.  
"One," You almost wavered, but you had to fight the big, cute sockets.  
"Aww, okay," Nova pouted and began down the aisle.  
"Stay in this aisle," You called after her.  
"Okay!" Nova called, running bony hands over the boxes.  
"Okay, let's see," You hand came to your chin. "So, no chocolate, no marshmallows, nothing fruity... Hm...."

You continued looking at the boxes of cereal, not really aware of a pair of older female monsters shopping together and strolling down the aisle. One was a lizard and the other was some type of feline. As you read the ingredients on a box of cereal, the pair slowed down as they approached you.

"Is that... _her?"_ the lizard pretended to whisper.  
"The human that married that _scary skeleton,"_ the feline "whispered" back.  
"That must be their... _child_... down there."  
"She's sort of... _odd looking."_  
"I just don't understand why any monster would willingly breed with a...  _human."_  
"Well, those Skeletons have always been an odd bunch. _No shame_ if you ask me."

"Oh, please, ladies. Do tell me about shame."

All three of you whipped around to the see Papyrus with his cart full of noodles and cake ingredients. His sockets were lidded and his fangs were in a straight frown.

"Ah, New Homers, yes?" Papyrus questioned. "Welcome to Snowdin. I apologize if us Skeletons mating outside of our species bothers you so. I mean, our doing so has nothing to do with the fact that there _are no more Skeletons,_ of course. But, even if that were not the case, Skeletons have always been regarded as rather attractive and open-minded, it's just so easy for anyone to fall for us." He gave a small smirk at that. "I imagine humans are the same way for the most part. My sister-in-law here is accepting of my brother and all his flaws. It's very sweet, don't you think? I'm sure you can relate, but, oh!" Papyrus hand came to his fangs in "surprise." "I do not see any rings on your fingers."

The ladies grimaced.

"Ah, don't worry," Papyrus waved off. "Perhaps we can relate. I've been in a lovely relationship with my boyfriend for a few years. Do you ladies have boyfriends? Girlfriends?"  
"Uh... well...."  
"N-no, not... not really...."  
"Oh, I see...." Papyrus mused for a moment before he gave a deep glare. "So, you just go around talking shit about people in loving, inter-species relationships, is that it?"  
The women's eyes widen.  
"Hm," the skeleton's hand rested on his mandible. "That is an odd hobby. But, if you want to be close-minded gossiping bitches, I won't judge you." His sockets lidded again. "Except now. I am judging you right now."

The ladies fidgeted a bit, fangs digging into their lips.

 **"You can leave,"** Papyrus spat.  
The women 'hmphed' and hurried down the aisle.  
Papyrus walked up to you. "Are you all right? ...Does that happen often?"  
"I'm fine," You reassured him as you looked away. "And... just a few times.... I've learned to tune it out. Nova's able to do the same if I give her something to occupy herself."  
"Hm, I see. It's unfortunate," Papyrus admitted. "Does Sans know?"  
"Of course," You answered. "He knows I don't want him to fight, so he'll walk out and have a cigarette."  
"I imagine it's difficult for him. Sans is a fighter, not a diplomat. Still, it's disgusting how these New Homers chatter as they do."  
"Well, a lot of them blame Sans for that Barrier at the castle that's keeping Chara trapped. Not much of an incentive to move back home when a "demon" is next door."  
"Yes, but that wasn't Sans' fault," Papyrus spoke. "Asriel asked him to do that."  
"And _'now we can't go home because of what the skeleton did.'"_  
"Oh. I see...," Papyrus murmured.

"Momma," Nova called as she came back up the aisle with a box of Marshmallow Charms. She tossed the box into the cart, then outstretched her arms. You picked her up and put her back in the cart seat.  
"Oh, I need something for Sans."  
"Get the Cinnamon Tokens," Papyrus pointed. "He's always liked those."  
"Cinnamon Tokens, huh?" You questioned, taking the box off the shelf. "Has Sans always been a picky eater?" You asked, putting the box in the cart and pushing ahead down the aisle.  
Papyrus sighed. "Always. For the longest time, he only ate macaroni and cheese and chicken tenders as a child. I'm glad Novella seems to like to expand her pallette."  
"Her aunt runs a restaurant, I'm not surprised," You give a soft laugh.  
'Hm, that is true," Papyrus nodded with a small smile.  
"Hey, Papyrus."  
"Hm?"  
"Thank you for earlier."  
"Hm," Papyrus smiled again. "You're a Skeleton now. We watch over our own."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something really funny about Sans being a picker eater. Like, it's hilarious to me that this intimidating monster will look at a plate off food and just turn his nose bone at it. Meanwhile, Nova is like "yeh yeh, I'll eat it!"


	8. Daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go around the room and share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the flashbacks so far. 
> 
> heh heh

Sans peeked into the window of the library. "Just like I thought. All New Homers."  
"Maybe it won't be a problem...," You murmured.   
"Ya know New Homers are snobby pricks," Sans growled. "Got ta live near tha castle, so they think they're better than everyone else." His snarl turned into a twisted smirk as his glare pierced through the glass. "Well, now that tha castle is locked down, ya guys all had ta move out fer ya safety. Welcome ta tha backwoods, ya fucks," Sans chuckled.

"Fu....fuuuuu....fook?" Novella tasted the new word on her tongue.

You sighed, already knowing that Novella was going to pick up her dad's colorful language at one point or another. "No, Nova."  
She looked up at you, sockets wide and curious. "But daddy said---"  
"I know, but you're not old enough to be using that word and not everything your daddy says needs to be repeated. "  
"Ah, come on, babydoll," Sans started, still smirking. "S'just a word at tha end of tha day. I was sayin' way worse shit at her age."  
"Seriously?" You questioned, not bothering to reprimand him on his use of the word "shit." You knew you should have, but then you always ended up in a conversation similar to this one. "You were saying worse at four?"  
"Fuck, yeah," Sans grinned, stretching. "I used ta call Papy a punk ass motherfucker all the time." He gave a hearty laugh before his glance shifted to the sky and he tapped his mandible. "Though, it sounded more like "pun'kass mouther fawker," but he got the gist of it."  
You rolled your eyes. "Nova, just keep that word to yourself for now, okay?"  
Novella nodded as Sans opened the door for you two. You walked into the library, Novella holding your hand.

The library looked like any small town library you'd find on the Surface. The main desk was directly to your left the moment you entered the door. A few tables were to your right and towards the back was a colorful carpeted area where children could play. The rest of the library held tall shelves full of books. The library itself tripled as the school from mid morning to early afternoon five times a week and a daycare on the weekends. Though Snowdin was trying to branch out as fair as building more establishments were concerned, this was a time consuming process, so a lot of buildings had multiple purposes at the moment.

As your family neared the carpet, the rest of the monsters and their children, all sitting in a circle in wooden chairs, went quiet a little quicker than you thought was necessary.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Skeleton! It's so nice to see you!" Miss Berry smiled, the large brown bear monster--- in a rather flattering blue dress--- walking up to the two of you. She shook both of your hands, waved at Nova before blinking at her offered hand. "There you are, dear," Miss Berry smiled, shaking Nova's tiny hand. "Please have a seat." She walked you closer to the circle of monsters and you two sat down at the last two seats available. Nova climbed into Sans' lap and buried herself into his large black coat before peeking out to the quiet crowd.

"Well, it seems as though everyone is here!" Miss Berry clapped her hands together. "This is something we do every year for each new class--- we get together and introduce ourselves and let the children get to know each other. Now, due to... certain events, Novella is our only native Snowdiner here this year."

Sans had explained to you hours earlier that since Snowdin had always been the first to be destroyed in Human Timelines, no one really had much of an incentive to have children. With the Resets over, there were a couple now, but they weren't old enough to go school yet. This left Novella as the odd one out as the rest of the class were New Homers.

"However," Miss Berry continued. "I'm sure this will be a unique opportunity for all types of new ideas and friendships to be had. We each have different lifestyles, so I'm sure we can learn new things from each other. How about we go around the room and have the children introduce and tell everyone a bit about themselves. This meeting is mostly for the children after all."

And so you go around the room. Some of the kids are shy and don't talk long while some are rather rambunctious and have rather sure and grand personalities.

A rabbit by the name of Nathaniel tries to speak, but his sharp dressed dad, Richard, seems to want to do most of the talking. You were a little surprised when other parents glare at him. Seems that even within New Home there were monsters others didn't like....

"---little shy, and a bit too quiet, but in time, I'm sure with a little poking, he can do some great things. He's a smart child after all. I'm sure he'll get a lot of awards and recognitions," Richard nodded, arms crossed and eyes closed with a smirk on his face.  
"That's, um, great, Mr. Cottontail," Miss Berry spoke, trying to force a smile on his face. "I think Novella is next."  
Richard pouted a bit and sat down while Novella crawled out of Sans' lap.

"Hello, I'm Novella," she smiled. "My daddy works at the Core and momma does odd jobs around town. It's been a fun way to get to know our neighbors. Oh, I have an uncle named Papyrus. He's really fun, but he works a lot with my aunty Grillby. I wanna work at the Core like my daddy."  
"And just how are you going to do that?" Richard asked, that same smug look on his face. "Is daddy there going to teach you?"  
"Actually," Sans started, returning the smirk. "She's gonna go ta college. Ain't that right, Soda Pop?"  
"Yep," Nova's smile grew.  
"Already saving up, too," Sans continued. "I mean, yeah, I _could_ teach her, but there's been a lot of advances in energy conservation lately, so I think college is the best route fer her."  
"And, um, what sort of odd jobs do you do, Mrs. Skeleton?" a Final Froggit asked.  
"Oh, babysit, cook meals, clean," You answered, a kind smile on your face. "Nothing too dangerous or crazy, I assure you. Just little things to get me out of the house and help some neighbors."  
"And, is this because your husband's job doesn't pay?" asked a Madjick.  
"It pays," Sans glared. "Just not in gold or anything I can barter with. But we get power, which helps monsters live down here, so I think that's payment enough."  
"Hrm. Good luck saving for college with your freelancing," Richard snickered.  
Sans' fangs shifted, a tic you knew meant he was irritated. You took his hand, let him squeeze yours and he calmed down bit.   
Nova climbed back into his lap.  
"Uh, well, let's move on then," Miss Berry spoke, nervous laugh diffusing the situation.

~

"Well, that wasn't terrible," You gave a small smile as your family crunched their way through the snow towards home.  
Sans grimaced. "Fuckin' uppity assholes," he grumbled. "My job doesn't pay anything," he growled in a mocking falsetto. "Fuckers wouldn't be able ta do shit if me or Alphys weren't keepin' tha Core up. We fuckin' keep this place runnin' and my job "doesn't pay anything." Bullshit."  
"Don't worry, Daddy," Nova spoke from her perch atop Sans's shoulders. "I know ya job is super important!"  
Sans smiled. "Thanks, Soda Pop."  
"And you know," You started. "The only thing we use the gold for is food. We barter for everything else, so it's not like we're poor or anything."  
"I know, but...," Sans sighed. "I just hate how all those New Homers are such stuck-up pricks." His fangs shift again.  
"Sans, don't let it bother you," You replied, taking his hand in yours. "Nova and I know what you do is important. Your brother and Grillby know, too. Monsters know. Not everyone has to know, but as long as someone does, that should be enough, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess yer right," Sans answered, pulling you into his ribs. "Thanks, babydoll." He kissed the top of your head.

There's a soft 'clack' from Novella as she kissed the top of Sans' skull.  
He smiled again. "Thanks again, Soda Pop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when writing this chapter, I'm pretty sure I thought "how does the money down here work when we established they used a barter system in TMB?" Simply enough, you use gold for stuff that would be hard to trade for or when you don't want/have anything to trade. Stuff like powerful healing spells usually don't have anything material that's equal in value. In Underfell, I imagine healing spells have always been pretty valuable due to all the fights everyone got into to make ends meet. Paying for them now is probably a remnant of that. 
> 
> Food is also paid in gold because after a while, the magic holding it together breaks down (it "goes bad"). This makes food perishable, which means to trade equally I would have to give you something perishable and that's dumb. I could imagine trading food if it was specifically asked for, like how Nice Cream Bunny gave Gerson ice cream for the cooking book. Other than that, you need gold for food. 
> 
> There's nothing in place to give Sans any gold for working at the Core and it sounds like no one every got paid for working there. Since Gaster built the Core to serve Monsterkind (at least in my headcanon) he probably didn't want to get paid for it and Sans feels the same about it. Being able to make the Underground habitable is payment enough. This of course means that Reader is bringing in all the gold from her odd jobs (something that's brought up later). It's no secret that they want Nova to go to college, so a lot of monsters she helps pay her in gold to help out. She has her own savings, but most of it goes into the college fund. As noted here, the family isn't necessarily bad off, so the set up works for the moment. 
> 
> I have no idea how Sans was getting paid in regards to his other "jobs". If it was in gold, it looks like he didn't save any of it before meeting Reader. Since he barely did his actual job as a sentry, he probably barely got paid for that, too. 
> 
> Anyway, there's your lore dump for the day. :3


	9. Our First Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get angsty again. :3

"Have a good first day, Soda Pop."  
"I'll come get you when school is over, okay? Have a good time. Try to make some friends, all right?"  
"Okay, daddy, okay momma," Nova smiled, up at you two. "Momma, watch Strawberry for me, kay? And daddy, don't forget to check all your charts at work."  
"Gotcha, Soda Pop," Sans smiled.  
"I will, sweetest," You gave her a hug before she turned around and ran towards the library.  
"Well, there she goes," Sans murmured. "Man, she's growin' up fast."  
You sighed, taking Sans' hand as you two began back to the house. "She'll be finishing up elementary school before we know it. Then middle school, high school... college. I don't know if I want her to grow up at all."  
"Me neitha," Sans admitted. "What am I gonna do if she tries datin'?"  
"...Let her date?"  
"...Nah, that's a terrible idea," Sans replied, making your eyes roll. "Anyway, babydoll, I'm headin' ta work," he said as you two reach the house. He leaned down and kissed you on the lips, soft and gentle.  
"Have a good day," You smiled.   
"Ya, too," Sans smiled back and disappeared in a flash of red.

You entered the house and tided up, savoring the opportunity since Nova and Strawberry (who pouted next to the front door when he realized Novella wasn't with you) weren't running around. After cleaning up, you have a quick snack and check up on Strawberry. He's still a little upset, but seems to be eating and drinking okay, so you feel you can leave him be while you do your freelancing.

Today consisted of helping the inn keeper tidy up rooms; a couple down the street needed help with their twins and the elder monster around the corner needed some comforting after his wife passed only a month ago. You got a hefty bag of coins for making up beds and vacuuming. The couple gave you a chocolate cake and the elder monster gave you one of his late wife's paintings, believing she would want someone to enjoy her work in the comfort of their home.

Lunch soon rolled around, so you headed home to whip something up. As you stirred the rice on the stove, you didn't even shudder when Sans popped in behind you, bones wrapping around your waist.  
"Hello, there," You smiled.  
"Hello, babydoll," Sans murmured against your ear before nibbling on the lobe.  
"Sans," You giggled.  
"Sorry, just a little hungry," he smirked.   
"Sit down at the table. I'm almost done," You replied.  
"Nah. Gonna stay here, wrapped around ya."  
"Sans, I can't cook when you---"

The phone rang, shaking a bit from its home on the wall.

"Ooooh, saved by the----"  
"Don't you dare," You warned. "Just answer it."  
"Hn. Buzzkill," Sans feigned his pouting as he walked over to the phone. "Talk ta me," he answered.  
You sighed. Sans couldn't be formal to save his life.  
"...What?" he questioned, straightening up. "She... oh... oh, geez, okay. Yeah, we'll be down in a few minutes. Yeah, thanks, bye."

When Sans hung up the phone, he called your name.

You paused in your stirring. Sans never called you by your name unless the situation was dire.

"What's wrong?"  
"Novella got into a fight."  
You blinked. "What? Is she okay?"  
"She's fine," Sans answered, walking over to you and resting hands on your shoulders. This calmed you down. "We gotta go down ta tha school and see what happened."  
"Right," You nodded, taking a deep breath. You turned off the stove. "It's only her first day, Sans."  
"I know, I know," Sans replied, leading you to the door. "Watch the house, Strawberry."  
The blaster looked at Sans from his spot near the door, eyes curious, but he seemed to understand the order.

You two walked out onto the porch where Sans locked the door. Down the steps and to your right, you began for the library. Sans could have teleported the both of you in that little distance in one go, but you were always so nauseous afterwards that walking was easier.   
  
When you arrived at the library, the class was silent, sitting in the back on the colorful carpet covered in shapes, letters and numbers. Nova was sitting next to the front desk which served as the teacher's desk during school hours. Next to her is that rabbit kid whose dad wouldn't let him talk. He's sporting a dark patch on his left eye. In front of you two is Richard (no way you'd forget him) glaring, arms crossed, foot tapping.

"Look. At what. She did!" he thrust a finger at his child.  
You two glance over at his kid before looking back at Richard.  
"Ms. Berry," You started. "Can you tell us what happened?"  
The large, brown bear monster nodded from in front of her desk, paws clasping together. "I believe Nathaniel said something that upset Novella, but she won't tell me what he said."

You walked around Richard to approach your daughter. You squatted down and rest a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetheart, is that true? Did Nathaniel say something to upset you?"  
Novella gave a solemn nod.  
"Do you want to tell momma?"  
You were surprised when she nodded no. Nova was talkative and, like her father, wore her emotions on her sleeves. Seeing her hushed up like this was worrisome, making your stomach drop.

Sans took notice of this well. He walked over, pushing Richard aside with his sheer presence. He leaned down and picked up his daughter. "It's okay, Soda Pop. We're gonna go home for now, all right?"  
Nova only nodded, burying herself in Sans' coat.

You all began for the door before Richard cut in.

"Wait a minute!" he cried. "What about my son's eye!?"  
You both turned back to him.  
"S'just a black eye, Cottontail," Sans called back. "Just put some ice on it if yer healin' sucks that bad. It'll go down in a few days."  
"That's not good enough!" Richard stomped his foot. "What if his vision is faltered because of what your weird daughter did!?"  
"Weird?" Sans glared, socket twitching.  
You could feel his magic heating up. "Sans, calm down," You whispered as you stepped in front of him. You reached up and took his skull in your hands, forced him to look down. "Look at me."  
His heartpoints dimmed a bit as he focused on you. "...Oh. Babydoll, I...."  
"It's okay," You smiled. "Take Nova home, all right?" You continued to whisper. "I'll handle this."  
"How?" Sans whispered back.

You gaze shifted to the side. "Richard is probably going to want to take his son to the hospital, overbearing as he is. It can't be too much to look at a black eye. We'll just offer to pay for it."

"Are you serious!?" Sans hissed.  
"It's a sign of good will," You replied. "It's their first day. The two of them probably got off on the wrong foot. He probably said her dress wasn't pretty or something--- and you know how Nova loves anything Grillby makes for her. On top of that, Nova did swing first."  
"Only because that brat said something first," Sans growled. "And look at her, babydoll," he gave a worried glance down at Nova. "I know ya hopin' this is a misunderstandin' but we both know he didn't say nothin' 'bout her dress. She's all clammed up."

You also give your daughter a concerned look. You knew Sans was right. As much as you wanted to believe this was a misunderstanding, Nova's silence was proving otherwise. "Still though," You started. "It's still not okay she hit him."  
"Would be fine if these New Homers weren't such pansies," Sans grumbled before heaving a sigh. "Fine, babydoll, take care of it. I'm headin' home with Soda Pop."  
"Good," You kissed his cheekbone before he straightened up and turned to leave. You turned back to the rabbit monster who's quick to gather up his rather shaky composure. You gave a gentle smile. "So, I talked this over with my husband and we came up with something."

~

"TWO HUNDRED GOLD!? FER A DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT FER A FUCKIN' BLACK EYE!!?" Sans growled, rubbing his skull as you take the paper his sharp phalanges are threatening to shred.   
"What the...?" You stared at the paper. " Blood tests? X-Rays? This can't be right."  
"That fuckin' carrot munchin' asshole!" Sans bellowed. "He got all those tests done just ta jack up tha price! I don't believe this! Who the fuck does that!?"  
"I... I'm sorry, Sans," You replied, voice low. "I had no idea he'd do something like this." You sat down on the couch, slouching.

You had hoped offering to pay for the doctor's visit would smooth out the wrinkles between you and the Cottontail Family. Never would you imagine Richard would purposely jack up the price just to, what, spite you?   
"It's okay, babydoll," Sans sat down next to you. "Like you said, you didn't know he'd be an asshole about it. I mean, I knew New Homers were pricks, but this is... even I didn't think they could sink this low. They always just talk shit... but I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Richard's too much of a little bitch ta say anythin' ta ma face.... But, it's fine, it's fine," he forced himself to take a few breaths. "We can swing two hundred gold this once, right? We... we just gotta make sure this won't happen again."  
"But Nova won't even tell us what Nathaniel said," You retorted. "How can we help her if we don't even know what she's actually reacting to?"  
"Yeah, I mean... she bounced back okay, but...." Sans sighed. "Every time I try ta get somethin' outta her, she just... goes quiet. I guess all we can do is just tell Nova ta ignore Nathaniel. A punk like that ain't worth tha time of day."  
You nodded in agreement. "Hopefully, this will be the last time this happens."

This wouldn't be the last time this happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I like to think that these encounters start off sort of slow, like Nova hit someone every two or three weeks, so maybe once or twice a month. As the years go on, the fights increase until it's to the point where's she's just knocking Nathaniel out every other day. We're slowly making our way back to the point. 
> 
> Also, yes. Grillby knows how to sew and that's really hot to me. :3


	10. Over and Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of good and bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a few people have been craving some karma for Richard. Originally Karma wasn't going to visit him until way later and it was going to be a really subtle thing, but after reading a few comments I realized this would not do, so I've gone in and added some karma a little early in the story. It also helped build up a little character for him. And it's kinda funny.

"Hello? Oh... all right. We'll be there soon. Good bye."

Hang up.  
Pick up.  
Dial.

"Talk ta me."  
"Sansy, it's me."  
"Hey, dollface."  
"Um."  
A sigh. "Gimme a few minutes."  
"All right."  
"I love ya."  
Smile. "I love you, too."

Hang up.  
Get cleaned and dressed.  
Feel familiar bones wrap around you.  
Sigh.

"Was it Richard's kid again?" Sans murmured against your neck.  
"Sounds like it," You answered.  
Sans groaned. "Why the fuck does this keep happening?" he asked, unraveling bones from around you and heading to the door.  
"I don't know," You sighed as you two walked onto the porch. You locked the door and started for the library.   
"Well, she's, what, fourteen and oh, right? Not counting the two other times she punched Nat. Pretty impressive."  
"Sans," You glared.  
"I'm just tryin' ta be positive."  
"That's nearly everyone in her class, Sans!"  
"Yeah, I'm startin' ta get worried these kids ain't too smart," Sans started. "They see her take out one kid afta anotha, but keep goin' afta her. They're eitha dumb, brave or both."  
"I just wish she'd tell us what everyone is saying to make her hit them. She still shuts down when either of us ask about it."  
"I know, I know."  
"I'm worried, Sans," You pressed.  
"I am, too, babydoll," Sans replied. "Maybe we need ta get someone else ta ask her. Someone she thinks won't tell."  
"I think Nova's too smart for that, Sans," You countered. "She knows how close knit we are to Papy and Grillz, so she knows they'll tell. Alphys works with you so she's a no go. Undyne babysits her enough to know she'd tell us anything Nova told her."  
"Fuck, what do we do...?" Sans groaned. "I wish my old man would show up, I bet he'd give me some advice."  
"Is he still floating around in the Void?"  
"He says there's 'interestin' subjects' in there. Guess he found a new lab in his not quite death."

You two reached the school and Sans opened the door for you. You were greeted with what Sans had starting calling "Two for One Sales" : a silent Nova, a wailing porcupine child (nursing a busted lip) whose mom was begging for her to settle down and, once again, Nathaniel, lip also swelling, Richard in front of him, berating him for wasting his work time. She had hit two kids today--- two for one.

This was the first time Nova had hit the porcupine girl, so you go over to her mom and give her a little slip of paper handwritten with your address. "Just send us the bill in the mail."

~

After dinner, Nova shuffled upstairs to get ready for bed and you and your skelehusband settled down into the kitchen.

"How's it look, babydoll?" Sans asked as he sat down and offered a cup of tea to you.   
"Not great," You admitted. "All the injuries are simple--- busted lips, black eyes, small bruises. But they get all these extra tests done--- x-rays, eye exams, dentist visits, it's ridiculous! I can't tell if it's spite, the parents being overprotective or both."

"Seventy-five precent spite, twenty-five precent overprotection," Sans offered. "New Homers have always looked down on everyone else, especially us "backwoods Snowdiners, living out there in the woods, eatin' dirt." And yet they all scurried as far as they could from tha castle so they wouldn't be near "tha demon".... Anyway, if they can make sure yer day is shit, they'll do it."

You sigh. "Either way, my savings is running out trying to cover all these medical bills. It was fine at the start, but I'm putting money towards seven other kids right now."  
Sans takes your hand. "What do ya wanna do, babydoll?"  
"Well, I'm going to need a job," You decided. "Something that pays more than fifteen gold coins and some dishcloths or sheets at the end of the day, something that I know I'll get as long as I work."  
Sans nodded. "You know, I can quit---"  
"No, Sans," You interrupted. "You love working at the Core. I can't ask you to quit. However."  
"Yeah?"  
"How about you go to talk to Nova this time. It's almost her bed time."  
Sans nodded again and stood up to head upstairs. At his daughter's door, he knocked. "Soda Pop, I'm respectin' your privacy by knockin', but I'm still yer dad, so I'm comin' in anyway."  
He opened the door to find his little girl in her bed petting a sleeping Strawberry.  
Sans heaped himself on the edge of the bed next to her. "Hey, Soda Pop."  
"Um," she murmured.  
"So... you hit that porcupine kid pretty hard today. What she do ta get popped in tha face like that?"  
Nova sighed and pulled her kneecaps to her mandible. Arm bones wrapped around leg bones. She looked away.  
Sans sighed. "Okay. Listen, Nova, I know some Monsters are gonna tease ya cause of how ya look or because ya mom's human. They're gonna say yer wierd or scary, but that's only cause they don't know how sweet ya are--- and they ain't gonna know if ya keep poppin' 'em. So, since ignorin' 'em ain't workin', next time a kid makes fun of ya, ya counter it. Ask 'em how they doin', what they like to do after school, if they got a favorite TV show or somethin'. Sometimes, a little kindness goes a long way."

Nova only nodded.

Sans sighed. _I keep tellin her stuff like this and I think it's sinkin' in, but...._ He patted her head, then pulled her close. She nuzzled into his jacket. "Nova, ya can tell momma and me anythin'. Ya know that, right?"  
She nodded.  
"So---"  
She nodded "no."  
Sans sighed, rubbed her spine. "Okay, Soda Pop. Take yer time. We'll be waitin'."

~

The next day proved much easier. Ms. Berry hadn't called at all, which meant Nova had gotten through the day without hitting anyone.

You couldn't help but smile as you see your little girl walk out of the library and smile back at you. "Hello, sweetheart. Did you have a nice day?"  
She nodded. "I learned a new word today!"  
"Oh, what did you learn?"  
"Thermonuclear!"  
You blinked. "Wh-where did you hear that?"  
"I read it in a book!" Nova cried, smile spreading on her skull. "Look, I checked it out!" She pulled a thick, blue book from her backpack.

Thermonuclear Dynamics and You! A Guide for Beginners.

"Wow...," You whispered. "When did you have time to start reading this?"  
"After I got done with our math test today. Ms. Berry said I could read while everyone finished and I chose that one. I thought about getting a book about philosophy, but I don't know how to start."  
"Philosophy?" You repeated, surprised.  
"I think a lot of people start with Aristotle or Socrates," Sans' voice slipped from behind you.  
You turned around. "Sansy?"  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and tilted on his heels. "Though, ta be honest, philosophy was never ma strong point eitha," he admitted. "Papy's pretty good at it, though."  
"Really? Ya think Uncle Papyrus would teach me?" Nova asked, sockets wide in wonder.  
"He'd love ta, Soda Pop," Sans patted her head.  
"Sansy," You held out the book. "She started reading this today."  
"Man, she got a earlier start than I did," Sans noted, taking the book to flip through the pages. "Well, ya know, she's always been good at science and math. Gotta work on yer history, though, Soda Pop."  
"But history is sooo boooring," Nova pouted, crossing her arms. "I got a C on the last history test."  
"Yeah, but ya ain't average," Sans squatted in front of her. "Ya a Skeleton, so that automatically makes ya better than everyone else." He tapped her nose bone making her giggle.

As Sans picked Nova up, you could hear a stern, upset voice booming from the library.

"How DARE you give my Nathaniel such low markings! I'll have you know he is a GENIUS! He gets it from ME you know!" Richard came stomping out of the library, buck teeth baring and eye twitching. "The AUDICITY! The NERVE! The---"

And then everything slowed down.

Richard began to slip on the ice that was always present on the sidewalk, the dress shoes he wore for whatever reason having no grip what so ever. His right foot shot backward from under him and towards the door. His body jerked forward and down as gravity took hold. His eyes bugged, his mouth gaped as he realized he was about to hit solid concrete face first.

**CRACK**

Everyone shuddered or winced at the shrill scream squirming from Richard's mouth. Tense seconds passed before you heard snickering from your left. When you looked, you saw New Homers and Snowdiners alike standing around, hiding their giggles and snickers behind raised hands.

Except for Sans, who had no idea how to be subtle and who didn't have an ounce of tact. He laughed deep from his belly, the delightful (at least to you) sound floating into the air.

You looked back at Richard, who pulled himself to his feet, hand over his mouth. When he removed his hand, you saw a deep crack in his left front tooth. You winced at the sight as Sans somehow laughed even harder and the snickers of everyone else grew louder.

Richard's white fur turned deep crimson. He took Nathaniel by his hand, covered his mouth with his free one and hurried his way down the sidewalk.

"Careful, Cottontail," Sans cried after him between bouts of laughter. "Don't wanna slip and fall now!"

Richard glared back at your husband but kept rushing down the street until he was out of sight.

"Poor guy," You murmured. "Everyone is still laughing at him."

"Because that shit was funny!" Sans cackled. "Shit, this is funnier than that time Jerry hit on you and I seriously thought nothin' could ever top that! Oh, geez!" He laughed for a few moments before he started brushing away a few stray tears. "I hope he don't fix it. I think the crack adds a little character to an overall bland piece of shit."

"Daddy," Nova pat his fangs, a little glare in her sockets. "Momma said ya gotta be careful with ya bad words."  
"A'ight, a'ight, I'm sorry, Soda Pop." He kissed her cheekbone before he started heading to the house, Nova in one arm, his other arm wrapped around your shoulders. "But ya notice how no one came ta see if he was okay? Says a lot, doncha think?"  
You have to admit, that was telling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been other little hints that Richard isn't like by anyone, like back in the Daycare chapter when everyone glared at him from talking so much. In the next chapter, we get more of an idea of what's going on with him, something else that wasn't going to be mentioned until way later. 
> 
> Also, Nova is a smart baby. All Skeletons are really smart, just Sans never applied himself too much until he got married and Papyrus was never really into the science thing, which reminds me of a joke my husband made: "Cooking spaghetti is a science, Father!" To which I replied: "That is not a real science, Papyrus!"


	11. Overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired of being useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically it's still Monday, but I'm staying up late watching a stream, so i figured, why not since I'm sitting here. :3 This week we're finishing up the first batch of flashbacks. In this chapter, we get more insight on Richard and lovely Karma stops by again. :3

"Order up for table twelve!"  
"Got it!" You replied, taking the order off the counter and speeding outside to the main area of the bar. "Table twelve, table twelve, Ah, hello!"  
"Hello, Mrs. Skeleton," Dogamy waved.  
"Here you are, extra large fries and a drink."  
"Thank you!"  
"Mrs. Skeleton! Can I get some more mustard, please!"  
"I could use another drink here!"  
"Me, too!"  
"Of course! Just a moment!" You raced into the kitchen, where Grillby was flipping burgers and Papyrus was chopping up lettuce for salad.

Since you had begun working at the diner, business had picked up even more than when Papyrus had started working there a few years ago. With two chefs in the kitchen, food was ready twice as fast, though getting everything out by yourself was a hassle. Papyrus helped when things got too hectic, but usually he was in the kitchen. You had all agreed that having meals lined up to go out was better than having orders lined up to be cooked.

So here you were, about two months into your job, looking for mustard.

"Are we out of mustard?" You asked.  
"Should be on the top shelf," Grillby informed without turning away from the sizzling stove.   
"Right," You shuffled things on the top shelf next to the chopping counter, where Papyrus chopped up everything, right side for vegetables, left side for meat, knives in between the stations, all arranged to be used for one task or another.

As you looked for the mustard, Papyrus studied you for a second. "Sister Dear," he called.  
"Yes?" You questioned, taking the mustard and making your way to the drink dispenser near the door.   
"Did your shift not end an hour ago?"  
"Oh! Huh, well...." You busied yourself with a few lids. "Just a few extra bills have cropped up. Nothing to worry about, just need a few extra hours."  
Papyrus looked on. "... All right then."  
You smiled and headed out to the floor.

"...Royale."  
"Yes, my sweetest dessert?"  
"How long have you been giving my sister-in-law extra hours?"  
"...Two weeks."  
Papyrus' pointed sockets narrowed. "Well, that would explain why no matter when I'm here, she's always here. Is what she says true? About the... bills."  
"From what she tells me, yes," Grillby answered, still flipping burgers.  
Papyrus put down a small knife and walked over. "Royale, I'm not sure this is a good idea. She can handle it now, but what about a month from now?"  
Grillby only shrugged. "Maybe she won't need the extra hours then."  
Papyrus sighed. "Maybe we should---"  
"They don't want money, sweetest," Grillby cut off. "At least, not in the form of charity or a loan. On top of that, I think they think we do enough for them by how much we watch Nova now."  
"But..."  
Grillby turned around and rested a warm hand on his lover's cheek. "Love, if this bothers you so much, go talk to your brother. I imagine his stubbornness has rubbed off on her and that's why she's willing to work so hard."  
Papyrus looked away, sockets lidding. Grillby's advice was sound, but Papyrus wasn't sure if Sans would listen....  
For now, all Papyrus could do was make sure his sister-in-law was okay.

Back in the front, you took care of your patrons, cleared a few tables, then headed to the door when the little bell rang signaling that someone had walked into the bar.

 _Oh, great,_ You thought as you approached Richard (still sporting that cracked tooth) and... you didn't recognize the lady rabbit next to him. She looked... crossed, to say the least--- arms folded, lips pursed, green eyes narrowed. She tapped her foot, heels making a gentle clak clak on the tiled floor.

"Good evening, Mr. Cottontail," You smiled.   
"Oh. _You_ work here," he drawled. "Of course you do."  
"Yes, I do. And who is this lovely lady with you?"  
"This is my wife, Victoria---"  
"Please do not introduce me as your wife," she snapped. "May we please be seated?"  
"Of course," You gave a slight bow and led them to a booth near the bar. "What may I get to drink for you?"  
"A small Rora-cola, please," Victoria requested.  
"Oh?" Richard started. "I thought you had given up such drinks, dear. You said you were watching your figure."  
 _"You_ said I was. I am not as I am not here to impress you, Richard. A small Rora-Cola, please," she repeated.   
Richard only glared. "I suppose I will set a better example and get a small water."  
"Um... okay," You jot down the orders. "I'll be back in a moment." You hurried to the back. "Holy cow."  
"What is it, Sister Dear?" Papyrus asked, looking up from some potatoes.  
"Richard is out there with his wife--- at least, I think that's his wife."   
"Really?" the two questioned and walked over to the door to peek out the window.   
"Is that her? She's sort of cute," Grillby admitted.   
"I suppose, but... look at them," Papyrus grimaced. "They look rather bored and angry."  
"I think she's nicer at least," You said, walking to the door with the drinks. "She said please for starters. Excuse me, boys."  
The two monsters shuffled aside and allowed you back to the floor.

"Here you are. Small Rora-Cola and water. Would you like any appetizers?""  
"Hm..." Victoria glanced at the menu. "What would you recommend?"  
"I like the stuffed jalapenoes. We use cheese and bacon for the stuffing."  
"Oh, that does sound delicious," Victoria perked. "I'll try that!"  
"Are you sure, dear?" Richard spat. "Perhaps something... healthier? Like the bread sticks?"  
Victoria's lime green eyes narrowed as she rest the menu on the table. "You know, you are more than welcomed to order bread sticks for yourself. I do not see a problem in indulging from time to time."  
Richard's buckteeth shifted, his own eyes darkening. "I am just trying to help you, dear."  
"And I did not ask for your help," Victoria replied, voice cool. "Because unlike you, I am comfortable in my skin."  
"Well, you certainly have enough room to be comfortable in, that's for sure."

Your eyes widen as you covered your mouth.

Did he seriously just call his wife fat? Without even batting an eye?

You gaze shifted from Richard to Victoria.

She had the most sour look on her face.

She stood up, making you step backward because you assumed she was leaving.

And she did.

After she threw her drink in Richard's face.

Over Richard's gasping and coughing, Victoria cried, "Hurry up and sign those damn papers!" and stomped out.

You, as well as everyone else, were at a loss for words, going silent. For a few moments, everyone looked at the door that Victoria has stormed out of before their gaze shifted to a dripping wet Richard. Even Grillby and Papyrus were peeking from the back.

"Um...," Your voice sounded so loud in the silence. "Would you... like some napkins?"

Richard just glared up at you before standing up. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Grillby stepped out from the back.

"Mr. Cottontail, you appear to making my patrons uncomfortable if their silence is anything to go by. Please pay for the drinks as well as a tip to your server and leave---"  
Richard opened his mouth again.  
"---Before I make. You," Grillby threatened.   
Richard's mouth snapped shut. He ripped his wallet from his back pocket, pulled out a ten, threw the bill onto the table, then stomped out.

"Now, I'm going to pretend that ten is a tip," and Grillby turned around to head to the cleaning supply closet on the left wall of the bar.

You picked up the ten and shoved the bill into your pocket.

~

"Sister Dear,"  
You jolted awake in the booth. "Huh? Oh, Papy! Hm, what time is it?"  
"A little after two. The lunch rush is finally over."  
"Oh," You rubbed your eyes. "Sorry 'bout falling asleep like that."   
"Well, you have been working very hard, Sister Dear," Papyrus noted, sitting in the booth. "You've started helping Grillby clean at night now, yes? How long have you been doing that exactly?"  
"Hm, I guess about... a month now?" You yawned. "Oh, excuse me."  
"Does Sans know that you're working so hard?"  
"Oh, yeah, he knows."  
Papyrus blinked. "He does?"  
"Mm hm," You nodded.  
"But, um, I mean... surely he must know how tired you are all the time."  
"He does," You confirmed. "He knows how much I'm working. He's been handling Nova when she has to come home early. Takes her to work with him so she doesn't spend the rest of the day alone at the house."  
"I see...," Papyrus' phalanges tapped the table top. "But, well, has he thought about helping you?"  
You stared for a moment. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, maybe he can step down from---"

The bell above the door jingled.

"Momma!"  
You leaned out of the booth as Nova ran up to you. "Hello sweety." You got out of the booth and picked up your daughter who kissed your cheek.  
Sans strolled over and wrapped arms around you. "Hey, babydoll," he whispered and kissed your cheek as well.   
"Hey, big bones," You smiled. "What are you two doing here?"  
"The usual," Sans shrugged.

So, Nova had gotten into another fight...

"Well, do you want a snack, dear?" You asked Nova.  
"Yeah, snack, snack!" Nova cheered as you walked her over to the counter, leaving the skelebrothers alone.

"Sans, we need to talk," Papyrus called, keeping his voice low.  
Sans glanced back at him. "Ye?"  
"Sit down."  
Sans rolled his heartpoints, but sat across from Papyrus. "What?"

"Sans, your wife is working for too hard," Papyrus started. "She was fine when she started, but now she's falling asleep in the booths! Sometimes she doesn't go home until midnight or one in the morning and she's back only three or four hours later to help with breakfast. She's wearing herself down."

"I know," Sans grumbled.   
"I know you know!" Papyrus hissed. "Why aren't you helping her?"

"Ya don't think I want ta!" Sans hissed back. "Ya don't think I go home and see tha piles of bills on the table? Ya don't think I go ta bed wonderin' what time she's going ta come home, did she have time ta eat today, did she take any breaks? Ya don't think I realize how useless I am right now?" Sans glared, sniffed back tears.

Papyrus stared. "If you feel like this, why don't you resign from the Core?"  
Sans looked down. "Babydoll won't let me. 'It's yer dream job, don't give it up so easily.' That's what she says. She's willin' to work herself ta tha bone while I live out dad's memory. ....It's ain't fair at all."  
Papyrus sighed. "Sans, she can't keep this up forever."  
"I know." Sans took a quick glance to his wife and daughter before turning back to his brother and leaning in closer. "Look, don't tell her, but...." Sans motioned for Papyrus to lean in closer and whispered.   
Papyrus pulled back. "Are you sure you want to do this without telling her?"  
"I don't have a choice," Sans admitted. "I'll just have ta tell her afta tha fact." He looked down at his hands curling into fists. "I'm tired of bein' useless ta her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like Victoria. She doesn't show up again after this, but I enjoyed writing her, cause she's sort of sassy. :3
> 
> And yes, I gave Grillby a first name, Royale, which is kinda a joke if you know anything about the names of burgers. ;3 I actually have a reason for giving him a first name: It's a lot less clunky to read during sex scenes. ;3
> 
> More importantly though, Sans is being sneaky. What are you doing, skelehusband?


	12. Sink Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll be okay somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the flashbacks! After this we'll see how everyone is doing in their new home in Waterfall.

Yawning, you walked into the living room and stopped short.

Sans froze mid-way in pulling up... what was he wearing?

You tilted your head. "Is that a jumpsuit? ...You're not about to do something dangerous, are you?"  
"No," Sans answered, pulling up the gray jumpsuit to slip his arms into the sleeves. He zipped up the front and you saw the insignia for Mettaton's resort on the front near, the jumpsuit's upper right shoulder.

You narrowed your eyes. "What are you doing?""  
Sans looked away. "I, huh... goin' ta work."  
"Where?" You asked, walking over.  
"...At the resort," Sans answered, voice low.  
You blinked. "What?"  
Sans sighed, shoulders sinking. "It pays in gold, so we can use what I make towards tha bills."  
Your eyes widen. "What did you do!?"  
Sans glared at you. "I resigned, okay!? I had ta!"  
"What do you mean you had to!?"  
"Ta help ya!" Sans shouted. "Look at ya! Yer a mess--- bags under yer eyes, sleepin' all over the place at work. Yer losin' weight cause all ya do is work!"  
"How could you---!?"  
"How could I what!? Help my wife not kill herself!"  
"When did you even resign!?"  
Sans shoved his hands into his pockets. "A week ago."  
Your eyes widen again. "A WEEK AGO!? When were you going to tell me!?"  
"...Eventually," Sans answered, gaze to the floor. "I just... I got tha job tha day afterwards, and had all these shifts, so I couldn't---"  
"Wh-when have you even been going? While I'm at work?"  
"Mostly in tha morning," Sans answered. "It's mostly cleaning, but I do handiwork, too."  
"So, then... this week... you haven't been taking Nova to the Core when she comes home early?"  
"I let her help me while I work," Sans explained. "She, huh... thinks I'm just doin' Core stuff--- checkin' power lines and stuff like that.... She doesn't know I actually work there now."  
You glared, baring your teeth. "So, you've just been lying and keeping secrets from everyone, huh?"  
Sans rubbed his cheekbone. "I couldn't tell ya I was resigning' until afta tha fact cause I knew ya'd blow up like this."  
"Well, yeah, because that would mean you were keeping secrets from me! Not only that, you just decided to do this on your own without talking to me!"

"'Cause every time I bring it up, ya tell me not ta resign, that ya can handle all this on yer own, but you can't! Not anymore!" Sans' fangs grinded as tears bubbled in his sockets. "I'm tired of seein' ya wear yerself out like this! I'm tired of wonderin' when I'm gonna get a phone call from Grillby tellin' me ya fell out from exhaustion! I'm tired of bein' useless! I should be tha one handlin' all this. Ya and Nova shouldn't have ta worry about any of this!"

"Do you realize how hypocritical that is!?" Your hands fisted. "I can't take on this burden, but it's perfectly all right if you do!?"  
"Yeah, it is!" Sans shot back. "'Cause maybe I don't want my girls worryin' 'bout nothin'. So, ya can quit---"  
"I am not quitting my job," You cut off.  
Sans glared at you while leaning down. He was trying to intimidate you with his size, but you just glared right back up at him.  
"Ya are quittin' tomorrow and then ya gonna eat an actual meal and get more than an hour of sleep. Ya understand me?"  
"We can't afford it," You countered.  
"Whatta ya mean we can't afford it?" the skeleton asked. He straightened up as you walked over to the table where a tan folder rested atop the circular wood. You flipped the folder open and presented the papers to your husband.

Sans walked over and peered at the paperwork. His sockets widen.

"Right," You nodded. "You're not making up all that gold up on your own."  
Sans sighed, rubbed his jaw. "Fuck... I guess we're in this togetha then."

~

"Nova."  
"Hm?"  
"Pass Daddy tha screwdriver."  
"Hm. Star shape or plus sign?"  
"Plus sign."  
"Here ya go."  
"Thank ya, Soda Pop."  
"Ya welcome," Nova smiled. She tapped her feet together from her seated position of the floor next to her father, who was halfway inside the electrical panel in a wall. "Daddy."  
"Hm?"  
"How long are you gonna work here?"  
"As long as I need ta, Soda Pop."  
"...So... until the bills are paid?"

Sans froze, then sild out of the wall. He sat up and looked down at his daughter.

"I heard you and momma arguing a while ago," Novella explained. "It woke me up."  
"Oh... Nova, I'm sorry," Sans murmured. "Momma and Daddy didn't mean ta wake you up."  
"I know. ...I'm sorry...."  
"Nova...," Sans rubbed her skull. "Don't apologize."  
"I don't want you and momma to be sad, or fight...."  
Sans stared down at Nova. _Is that why she won't tell us what all the kids keep sayin' ta her? She doesn't want us ta be sad?_ Sans sighed and smiled. "Geez, Nova... yer too nice, like yer mom, ya know that?"  
Novella just stared up at her dad, curious.

"Excuse me, dearies!"  
Sans rolled his heartpoints. "What cha need, boss?"  
The red and silver robot approached the two, heels clicking, hips swaying. He smiled down at Novella. "Hello, gorgeous!""  
Novella blushed. "Hello, Mr. Mettaton."  
"Dearie, they _just_ put out the dessert cart! You should go get something nice for you and your daddy."  
"Hm. Do you want a cookie, daddy?" Novella asked.  
"Yeah, sure."  
Nova nodded and stood up to race for the cart.  
"And don't bring back too much or ya'll spoil yer appetite!" Sans called after her before sighing. "She's gonna bring back everythin'...."  
"Yes, yes, she's quite the greedy one," Mettaton waved off. "So, big, bad and bony, um... how is that brother of yours doing?"  
Sans blinked.  
Wait a minute....  
Sans' gaze slid up at the robot. "He's fine."  
"Ah, that... that's good," Mettaton replied, hands clasping together. "Has he, hm, I don't know, mentioned me?"  
 _There it is,_ Sans clacked his fangs, an odd tic skeletons didn't display too often as a sign of annoyance. "Sorry, boss. Ma bro never talks 'bout cha."  
Mettaton's metal body creaked as his gears locked up for a moment. "I, I see..."  
"Yep," Sans started. "He's still banging Grillby in the---"  
"He's _still_ with Grillby!?" Mettaton shouted. "That one note wannabe five star chef HACK!!"  
Sans blinked. "....Whoa."  
"I still cannot believe he would lower himself to some talentless, burger flipping, backwoods---"  
"Hey, that's ma home town yer talkin' 'bout there."  
"---Stuck-up, self-centered, uppity---"  
Sans' fangs grinded. "Ya know, maybe this is why ma brother dumped ya!"  
Mettaton froze, eyes wide. He looked down at Sans. "...What?"  
"Ya do this all the time, boss!" Sans flailed his arms. "Someone shows ya up in the slightest and ya go on this tirade of name callin' like a jealous teenager. It ain't becomin', boss."  
Mettaton pulled back, lip quivering. He turned on his heel and began down the hall.

"Daddy!" Nova called. "I gotcha a cookie!"  
Sans turned to his daughter. "Looks like you took the whole dessert cart, Soda Pop."   
Nova giggled as she cradled an armful of cookies and cakes.  
Sans laughed. "Don' worry, Soda Pop. Momma don't gotta know."

~

"Why is our daughter green?"  
"I ate too many sweets, momma," Nova groaned.   
You glared at Sans.  
"What?" Sans questioned. "I told her not ta eat so much."  
"Yes, but did you actually try to stop her?"  
Sans' heartpoints shifted. "...No..."  
"Sans...," You sighed, rubbing your forehead. "Who's going to stay here and watch her to make sure she's okay?"  
Sans rested Nova on the couch. "It's fine. My next shift starts in two hours."  
"She's not going to be better in two hours!" You snapped.  
"I'll take her with me---"  
"No, Sans! She needs to stay some place quiet to rest."  
"Well, you can't watch her. She ain't gonna be able ta rest at tha diner so close ta dinner time."  
"Can Alphys watch her?"  
"She's been pullin' double duty since I left."  
"Undyne's guarding the barrier tonight...."  
"And I don't trust Boss since... eh, well. Look, I'll just take her with me. I'll rent a room fer her fer tha night."  
"At the resort during Mettaton's peak season? We could barely afford that when I was the only one working!"  
"...I was working, too...," Sans muttered.  
"I didn't mean... You know what I meant," You rubbed your forehead again. "Can we not have this conversation again?"  
"What conversation?"  
"Where you convince me that you were working."  
"I wouldn't have ta convince ya if ya believed me."  
"I do believe you! Why are you getting so upset about this now!?"  
"Ya just said ya were "the only one" workin', which implies ya didn't think I worked!"  
"You know what I meant, though! Gods, why do you keep letting this bother you!?"  
"Why would ya say ya were tha only one workin'---!?"

"Because your job didn't pay shit, all right!?" Your voice echoed.

Sans blinked, sockets wide, before he glared, fangs grinding. "Fuck you it didn't pay shit! My job was tha only reason anyone could live down here!!"  
"Your DAD is the reason anyone can live down here! All you did was sit at desk all day--- anyone could have down that!!"  
Sans' socket widen again as his fangs quivered. "Anyone could have--- You take that back, you little---!"

"Momma, Daddy, stop!" Nova cried from the couch. She curled up in a little ball. "Please stop fighting...."

You two flinched at your daughter's sobbing.

Sans went to gather her up as you stood in shock.

How could you have said such awful things to your husband? You knew how much he had loved job. He felt like he was continuing his father's work. So what if monitoring charts and screens didn't pay in gold? He had been so happy....

You all had been so happy....

"Sans...," You called, rubbing at your eyes. "Sans, I...."  
Sans straightened up, cradling a sniffing Nova. "Aw, babydoll, come on. I can only handle so many tears at once here." He puts an arm around you, pulls you into his ribs.  
"I'm sorry," You sobbed. "I can't believe I just... I was terrible, I shouldn't have...."  
"It, it's okay. We're all... tired, that's all, we're all just tired." He rested skull atop your head. "I know ya didn't mean it. And I'm sorry. I knew what you meant, I just... it wasn't like this growin' up. Everyone respected ma dad and he didn't make one piece of gold workin' at tha Core. Everythin's different now...."  
"Sans... we're... we're gonna be okay, right?" You murmured into his jumpsuit.  
"Yeah, baby... we're gonna be okay." _Somehow...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it might be a little while before I update again. There's some stuff going down over the next few days I have to attend to. I'm hoping to update sometime last next week, but I really don't know how things are going to go schedule-wise. Either way, the next time I update, I'll fill you in on everything's that happened. Until then, see you and stay determined! =D


	13. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go make some friends. As long as they're not boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we're back to the present! Let's see how life is going on now. :3

"So, whatcha think?"

You step into the living room and look around. The carpet is slate gray, the walls egg shell white. There's a galley kitchen in the back right, so there's no room for a table. There are three doors along the rest of the back wall. You walk farther in to open them. The master bedroom on the left is about the size of Sans' bedroom, the second bedroom a little smaller. A full bathroom is in between the two bedrooms.

"It's... a little tiny."  
"I prefer cozy," Sans speaks. "But, it's that best we could do on short notice and with our funds. It'll be tight, but if we're careful about furniture, get rid of some extra stuff, I think we can make it work."  
"Hm... I don't know...." You rub your chin in thought.  
Sans leans in closer to whisper. "S'got a nice, big backyard fer those flowers I said I'd plant fer ya."  
You look back up at him and smile. "Aw, Sansy. You remembered." You smile and lean up to kiss him. "Okay, okay," You relent. "I think, with a little effort, we can make this work, too."  
"A'ight" Sans smiles. "I'm gonna go unload the cart."  
You nod as you walk over to Novella and Strawberry who are peering into the smaller bedroom. "Nova, do you want to go walk around? I'm sure there are some kids here around your age."  
Novella gives a shy nod.  
"Go with her, okay, Strawberry?"  
Strawberry yelps and walks out of the house with Nova by his side.   
"Daddy, Strawberry and me are gonna make friends." Nova calls as she walks down the steps.  
"A'ight, Soda Pop. Don't bring any boys home."  
"Okay!" And with that, Nova and Strawberry set out.

///

The area around the house was dotted with little puddles and echo flowers, as well as a dark, calming navy blue light. For a while, Nova splashed in the puddles with Strawberry before noticing there were a few other small houses in the area. Most of them looked like the new house in different shades of white and gray.

The door of a gray, single story wooden house opened and a little tan and black spotted dog jogged out. He raced to a puddle and jumped in without a second thought, splashing water on his sleeveless shirt and brown jeans.

"Ha ha!" His laugh was proud, echoing through the cavern. He turned to look at Novella. "Think you can do better than that!"  
The little half-skeleton blinked before puffing up her chest and charging forward. She took a soaring jump and landed in the puddle, creating a big splash of water and mud.

Sky blue eyes wide, the dog stared at Novella who only smirked, despite her wet dress. Strawberry barked, as if proud of her efforts.

The dog crossed his arms. "I guess that was okay. I mean, it was better than a lot of other monsters, I've seen. It was fine, I guess."

Novella gave the dog an 'hmph' before she held out her hand. "I'm Novella. Novella Disoluta Skeleton," she nodded, a big smile on her face. Her father had always told her to be proud of who she was.   
"Hmph," the dog looked away, but offered a paw. "Dogoton Poochworth III... but, you can call me Dogo.'  
"It's nice to meet you, Dogo," she shook his paw. "Oh," she looked back at Strawberry nudging her back. "This is my pet, Strawberry."  
Dogo cocked a brow. "What is it?" he asked, edging closer,  
"Daddy said it's a Summon," Novella crossed her arms again and smiled. "Daddy say it's the longest lasting Summon he's ever seen."  
"Wow, a Summon, huh? I've never seen one up close before. Can I pet him?"  
"Sure."

Dogo reached up and pat Strawberry's head. "Oh, he's kinda cold...."  
"It's kinda cold in Waterfall," Novella noted.  
"You get used to it," Dogo waved off. "I guess you just moved here, huh?"  
"Yep, from Snowdin. Momma and Daddy thought I'd do better here."  
Dogo cocked a brow. "Better?"  
"I, uh...." Novella looked down, cheekbones flushing pink. "I got in a lot of fights. The New Homers always made fun of me."  
"Psh, New Homers are the worst!" Dogo cried. "They stayed around here for a while and kept complaining about how wet everything was. Well, DUH, you're in Waterfall, dummy!"  
Novella laughed, a cute squeal of sorts. After she calmed down, she asked, "Is there a school here?"  
"Nah. Everyone in Waterfall is home schooled. Not a lot of space for anything bigger than a house, what with all the puddles and bridges."  
"Hm. Okay," Novella replied. She felt a bit relieved at that.  
"So, which house do you live in?" Dogo asked.  
"Right over there, the blue one with the cart in front," Novella turned and pointed.  
"Oh, just over there, huh? So, I guess we're neighbors!" Dogo gave a big smile.  
"I guess so," Novella smiled back.

This was... really nice.

Novella had never been able to talk to anyone her own age. Her entire class had teased her at some point. But Dogo didn't seem to mind that she was half-human and half-monster. Maybe only New Homers would ever have a problem with her.

"Novella! Snack time!"  
Novella whipped back around. "That's my momma! Oh! You should come with me to meet my parents!" Novella took Dogo's paw and bounded off with him, much to his surprise. "Momma! Come meet my new friend!"

///

You peek out of the front door to see your daughter standing next to a little Dog Monster on the porch. "Well, hello there," You smile and wave.  
"This is Dogo," Novella smiles. "Dogo, this is my momma."  
Dogo blushes. "That's your momma?" he whispers. "She's really pretty. You're really pretty!" he blurts out.  
Novella giggles as you smile.  
"Thank you very much, Dogo, that's very kind of you."

At this point, Sans sort of... slides into view at the open door. "I heard a boy," he grumbles.   
"Daddy, look, I made a friend. This is Dogo!"  
Sans' sockets narrow. "That's a boy. I thought I said no boys."  
Dogo gulps. "He-hello, Sir. It's n-nice to meet you."  
"Eh.... Babydoll," he motions with his skull for you to come inside.   
"Excuse me for a moment," You nod before walking inside and closing the door. "Sans----"  
"That's a boy," he points to the door. "That's a boy outside with my little baby!"  
You can't help but giggle. "Sans, it's okay. They just met. I don't think you have to worry about them dating anytime soon."  
"Yeah, but, what about later!?" Sans cries. He walks over to the window and peers through the blinds. "Boys change when they hit puberty, babydoll. He's cute now, but soon.... soon...." His sockets narrow.  
You roll your eyes. "You're worrying over nothing," You say and walk over to rub his spine. "Look, I'll keep an eye on them, all right?"  
"Hrm... all right. But the first time I see a growth spurt or fur color change from that kid, I'm barring Nova to the house and building a moat."  
"Geez, Sans...."  
The skeleton straightens up. "Ya think I'm jokin'. I ain't jokin'."  
"All right, all right," You reach up to rub the back of his skull.  
"Hey...," he blushes.  
"You know, if your dad had built a moat, you and I probably wouldn't have met."  
"Fuck, I wouldn't have let a moat stop me from bangin' ya." His arms wrap around you and he leans down for a kiss.  
"Mmmm.... Well, you see the problem here."  
"Hm?" he grumbles.  
"If you wouldn't let a moat stop you, neither would Nova. She is your daughter after all."  
"Eh, she can do better than a mutt."  
"Sans!" You glare.  
"What?" His sockets widen in realization. "Oh, oh no, I didn't mean that in a derogatory way. Biologically speakin', most Dog Monsters are mutts."  
"Well, don't say "mutt," say "mixed blood" or something."  
Sans' heartpoints roll. "A'ight. Anyway, she can do better than a Dog."  
"And what if she wants to be with a Dog?"  
"Than I am digging the biggest, deepest moat."  
"Sans...," You sigh.  
"Even if she wanted to be with a Skeleton, I'd still build a moat."  
"So you're just going to build a moat?""  
Sans crosses his arms and nods, sockets closed. "I'm just gonna build a fucking moat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansy is a cute overprotective cinnamon roll. I mean, it's a little cliche I admit, but it's just so cute. :3


	14. While They're Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you be nice for like two seconds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to edit. I added in a new conversation and changed the one at the end and they're just kinda fun now. Also, there's a neat surprise.

A knock sounds at the front door. Since you're in the kitchen cooking, Sans puts down his reports from the Core and gets off the couch in the living room. When he opens the door, a nervous Dogo looks up at the towering skeleton.   
_Oh, boy,_ you think.  
"Oh... it's you," Sans grumbles. "Whatta ya want?"  
"I, uh, was wondering if Novella could come out and play, sir."  
"Play, huh? Hm." Sans crosses his arms. "Ya and Nova have been playin' a lot these past few days. What exactly do ya two do?"  
"Oh, we, um, splash in the puddles mostly, Sir. Novella is very good at splashing, Sir." Dogo tries to smile. "Um, sometimes we go watch Shyren perform or walk through the umbrella tunnel."  
"Hm, hm," Sans nods. "Whatcha two talk about?"  
"Oh," Dogo's paws twitch as he goes into thought. "Well, she tells me about growing up in Snowdin and, uh, oh, going with you to the Core, Sir and, huh... spending time at the diner with her uncle and aunt."  
"I see," Sans murmurs. "Well, Dogo, she tell ya how she's never lost a fight?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"So, ya know if ya cross her, she'll beat you up."  
"Yes, Sir!"  
Sans leans down and grins. "And if ya cross ma baby girl, ya cross me, understand?""  
"Y-yes, Sir," Dogo squeaks.

You glare from the kitchen. "Comic Sans Courier Skeleton, stop intimidating that baby and let him inside!"  
Sans' skull flushes red. He straightens up and glances back at you. "Really? The whole name? I don't think that was necessary."  
"It was very necessary!" You march over, arms crossed. You step in front of him and smile at Dogo. "Hello, sweety. Come inside into the kitchen. I just finished making cookies."  
Dogo lights up as you let him walk in. 

As he walks to the kitchen, you glance at your husband. "Be. Nice," You order.  
Sans just rolls his heartpoints and sighs.  
"Sans!"  
"Okay, okay. I'm bein' nice."  
"Novella! Dogo is here!" You call as you walk into the kitchen.  
"Okay!" Novella answers from her room. She steps out, dress swooshing around her. She adjusts the bow on her little tuff of hair.  
Sans walks over and squats in front of her. "What dat?" he points to her hair.  
"It's a bow, daddy."  
"Why ya wearin'' it? Who ya tryin' ta look cute fer?"  
"Oh, daddy, you're silly!" Novella smiles. "I don't have to try!" She kisses his forehead and walks into the kitchen, leaving behind a red skulled Sans. He can only rub his face.  
 _Oh my gosh, how can she be so damn cute?_

///

"Where are we going, Dogo?"  
"My other friend is back from her holiday at the Resort. She's one of the nice New Homers, so, she's not a dork at all."  
"A... a New Homer?" Novella questioned, phalanges twitching.  
"Yeah," Dogo answered. "They live in the area before the telescope."  
"Um, when were you going to tell me you were friends with a New Homer?" Nova asked, pink rain boots shuffling through shallow puddles.   
"When she got back, duh!" Dogo rolled his eyes. "You couldn't meet her until then!"  
Novella only murmured as she followed Dogo past the telescope and into a tiny clearing. There was a powder blue house, tiny like the others, with a small cart being unloaded by a large wolf.   
"Oh, look, there she is," Dogo pointed at the tiny, transparent jiggling monster. The monster was lavender colored and wore a matching bow.  
"I've never seen a monster like that before," Novella admitted.  
"She's a Moldsmal," Dogo explained. "My mom said there used to be a lot in the Ruins before everyone moved out. There's a couple of older Moldbyggs deeper in Waterfall."  
Novella nodded as the Moldsmal talked to a taller version of herself. A Moldbygg parent?   
After the monster was done talking, she began to slide down the steps and glanced around.

"Come on!" Dogo cried as he ran up to the tiny monster.  
Novella sighed, apprehensive, but she followed nonetheless.  
"Hey!" Dogo waved. "Jelli!"  
The Moldsmal shivered as she leaned up to look at Dogo. "Hmmm? Oh, Dogo. Hello." Her voice had an odd wavy quality.   
"Hey, welcome back!" Dogo smiled. "Did you have a good time?"  
"Oh, yes. We saw some plays and ate some very good food," Jelli answered, voice slow but... comforting.  
"Cool! Did you bring me back anything?"  
"Yes. I have some souvenirs."  
"Neat!" Dogo cheered. "Oh, so, while you were gone, a new family moved in. This is Novella."  
Novella peered up from the ground, hands clenching her dress. "He-hello."  
"Novella's really cool!" Dogo started. "She can splash really good and she's got, like, a Summon that's always around!"  
"Oh, that sounds fun." Jelli jiggled closer to Novella and bowed. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Jellionica, but everyone calls me Jelli for short."  
"Uh, oh," Novellla's sockets widen at the greeting. "Hm, it... it's nice to meet you, too." Novella bowed back once she realized Jelli couldn't shake hands.  
"Would you like to come inside?" Jelli asked. "I might have an extra souvenir you can have."  
"Oh, no, that's fine!" Novella held up her hands, waving them.  
"It's okay," Jelli wiggled. "It'll be a good way to start off a friendship."  
Novella blinked.

Friendship?

Jelli, a New Homer, wanted to be friends with Novella, a half-breed 'backwoods Snowdiner'?

So then... Dogo was right.

Jelli wasn't a dork at all.

\\\\\

Sans closes the front door, comes into the kitchen and stuffs down a few cookies.  
"Sansy, calm down," You take a cookie from him. "By the way, you apologize to Dogo the next time he comes over, all right? There's no reason for you to be mean to him like that."  
Sans' sockets lid and his fangs clack. **clack clack CLACK**  
"Don't take that tone with me," You warn.  
Clack _clack_ **clack**  CLACK  
"Hey! There is no need to be so rude! You're going to be nice to _all_ of Nova's friends,  do you understand me!?"  
Sans' cheeks sort of puff out and he sort of twists at his hips a bit, making his bones rattle. RATTLE rattle  _rattle rattle_ **RATTLE**  
"Oh, Sansy, there's no reason for you to be---"  
Rattle RATTLE  **Rattle**  rattle _rattle_ Rattle  
"I know you're worried, but be reasonable. She's seven years old, Sansy."  
Rattle _Rattle_ Rattle rattle rattle RATTLE **RATTTLE rattle** rattle Rattle  
"Yes, it was a very fast seven years, I understand that, but just, don't focus so much on the future, it always just makes you worry. Like, you are rattling so loudly right now. Calm down. Here, open your fangs. Have a cookie. ....There you go. Do you feel better?"

He answers you by eating another cookie.

"Hey," You grab a third one from his hands. "Just one cookie. These are for snacks, not a meal."  
"Can't help it. Sweet fang," he grins.  
You roll your eyes.  
"Well," Sans shrugs. "If I can't have a cookie....I could just eat ya." And he grabs you by your waist and picks you up.  
"Sans!" You squeal as he whisks you away to the bedroom. He kicks the door shut with his foot, then plops you on the bed. He's on you in seconds, smothering you in kisses, your hands exploring each other's body as clothes are torn off.

"Hey," he growls against your neck.  
"Yeah?" You growl.  
"I meant it when I said I was gonna eat ya," he snickers before sliding down your body. His tongue assaults your sex, sliding over your clit, tearing a moan from you, before diving inside.  
"Ah, Sans, yes! More!" You beg, hips forced down to the bed by Sans' massive hands. You're at the complete mercy of his tongue swirling around your cavern, gliding along your walls. Every so often, he slips out to lick and nibble at your clit, but your find yourself resting a hand on his skull and nudging him to slip inside your sex again.  
"Oh! Sans!" You moan, back arching off the bed. "Yes! Yes! Almost!"

Sans growls into your pussy, the vibration sending an amazing sensation throughout your lower body.

"Fuck, Sans! Sans! I'm--- ooooh!" You cry out as juice cascades from your sex.   
Sans is happy to lap up your juice, tongue sliding around your tunnel, then your lips. He murmurs, satisfied with your taste, as your panting echoes throughout the bedroom. He sits up, licking his fangs clean. "How was that?"  
"Amazing," You sigh as he lies down next to you, stroking your side. You roll over into his ribs. "Hm, Should I return the favor?" You purr.  
Sans leans backward to check on the clock. "Hm, Nova might be back fer dinner soon."  
"Aw," You pout.  
Sans rolls back over, pulls you close. "We can just... stay like that."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. What, I can't just hold ma wife in tha bed?"  
You giggle. "Of course you can. It's just... well, you're always up for getting favors returned."  
Sans shrugs. "I know ya good fer it," he grins.

You laugh, nice and soft, as Sans leans down to kiss your forehead. You murmur a bit as you snuggle into his ribs. His phalanges come to your chin, prompting you to look up and kiss his fangs. You two murmur as the kiss deepens, as Sans pulls you closer. His hands glide over you body, squeezing here and there. He eventually rolls on top of you, careful not to put too much weight on your body.

Your arms slide around him as he slips inside, fangs gliding over your neck, making you gasp in delight. He keeps his thrusts slow and deep. He gets like this when he wants to focus on your body, on your pleasure. He holds you close, whispers in your ear how much he loves you, how much he needs you, how amazing you feel wrapped around him.

Being with him like this is utter bliss.

He stops kissing you long enough to whisper that he wants to come. You nod, hold onto him as he speeds up in his pumping. You arch as you moan his name, as he groans, as the bed creaks. He tells you he's so close, just a little longer and you tell him to come, to fill you up to the top. He curses, thrusts harder, cries your name as he comes, as he makes you moan his name as his hot seed fills you. He pumps a little longer, finishing up before sliding out and rolling over, a panting, sweaty mess.

A smile slides across his skull. "That was incredible," he breaths out.  
You nod as you roll into his ribs again. "Hrm, but now we're all sweaty and tired. We have to get up before Novella comes home."  
"Fuck, I know...," Sans sighs. "Remember when we used ta fuck and then sleep? Our sex is not conducive to gettin' up afterwards."  
"Did you just say "conducive"?"  
"Yeh," Sans smirks. "Do ya get a little hot when yer big, bad bones uses big words?"  
You smirk. "Maybe I do."  
Sans cocks a brow. "...You perv," he smirks back. "Fallin' fer ma brains like that."  
You lean up and kiss the top of his skull, making him smile.   
Sans stretches and sits up. "Hey."  
"Hm?"  
"Nova still ain't back yet." His sockets lid.  
"Oh?" You lean in closer. "What did you have in mind?"  
"The shower's a tight fit, but I think ya and I can make it work."  
"Oh, you big, bad bones, you," You smirk behind your hand.  
Sans smirks back, slides out of bed, then offers his hand to you.  
You take the offer and let him lead you to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Sans full name is Comic Sans Courier Skeleton. Originally, it was going to be Comic Sans Wing Dings Courier Skeleton, because I like the idea that Skeletons were kinda high class and had long ass names because that's what you did when you're high class, but after letting it sit, I came to terms with it being too long, so I cut out the Wings Dings part. 
> 
> I also like to think that Sans lets it slips that he's actually pretty smart by using "big words," whenever he and Babydoll get done fooling around. He's at his most relaxed and opened, so he can let his smarts sort of shine through without anyone saying anything. Though, he works at the Core, so everyone knows he's smart, but I think he's still sort of self-conscious about it. 
> 
> Also, yes, sometimes Sans clacks or rattles at Babydoll when he gets a little flustered. it's kinda childish, but Babydoll seems to recognize it as Sans just being too upset to get his words across, so he just sort of clacks his fangs or rattles his ribs. However, I wouldn't be surprised if clacks and rattles are like, legit Skeleton language. Like, that's how they talked among each other. There's obviously some pattern to it because Babydoll is able to understand Sans perfectly. 
> 
> Finally, Papyrus' full name is Papyrus Times New Attic Skeleton. Very classy, these Skeletons.


	15. How to Succeed in an Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Novella takes big steps for her career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Today is my birthday, but i have to wait for my husband to come back before I head out. My husband recently got back from his deployment and has to take what I call "How to be "Normal" Again" classes, so I'm spending my wait time updating. We're still in slice of life territory and Nova being cute.

The double doors slid open and the little half-breed marched into the Hotland Labs Core Division building, the remodeled and expanded Core.

Originally, the Core was just several rooms of computers, but after Sans went back to work, he thought a remodel would be a nice change of pace. Now there was a lobby where monsters could hang out before work, two new floors of offices so everyone could work in quiet if they wished and the new basement where all the Main Engines now sat in separate reinforced rooms in the hopes to avoid a repeat of what happened to Dr. Gaster.

Novella didn't know about the original Core, though. She had grown up along with the Core being remodeled, so by the time she had started going to work with Sans, this version of the Core was all she had known.

In the slick purple and red lobby, Lily, a bunny monster, greeted Novella from her seat behind the desk. "Good morning, Novella. You look so cute today," she smiled.  
"Thank you very much, Ms. Lily," Novella replied, adjusting her little red tie, then smoothing down the rest of her little pink suit.   
"So, why are you dressed so nicely today?" Lily asked.  
"Momma told me to always dress nicely for an interview."  
Lily tilted her head, making her ears flop to one side. "An interview?"  
"Yep," Nova smiled. "I am nine years old. I need to start thinking about my career."  
Lily gave a small chuckle.  
"I know I'm gonna have to go to college, but that doesn't mean I can't go ahead and focus on a career," Nova explained. "But, just because my daddy works here doesn't mean I should get special treatment. I want to be interviewed like everyone else."  
"Well then, the best of luck to you, sweetheart," Lily smiled.  
"Thank you!" Novella waved and turned to take the elevator to the third floor where Sans' office was.

When the elevator opened, Nova stepped into the hallway, walls a soft peach and tiles a nice beige. A few monsters mulled around chatting about what to do for lunch and weekend plans. As Novella walked down the hall, everyone greeted her.

"Good morning, Novella."  
"Good morning!"  
"You like nice today, Novella."  
"Thank you!"  
"Cute suit, Novella! Where'd you get it?"  
"Thank you very much. My auntie Grillby made it for me."  
"Oh man, I'm so jealous!"  
Nova giggled and continued to her father's office at the end of the hall. When she reached the brown door (a silver plate read Dr. S. Skeleton, First Lead Scientist of the Core Division), Nova gave a sharp knock.  
"Come in."

Novella opened the door and walked into Sans' office, a rather small beige room, tan carpeted floor littered in old reports, charts hanging on the wall, chalk board covered in equations. A few plants sat under the window adding a splash of color. The thick mahogany desk was also covered in stacks of paper and pens. A black rotary phone sat at one corner and some IN and OUT boxes sat in another corner, both of which were overflowing with papers.

Novella stepped in front of the desk. "Good morning, sir!" she waved and gave a big smile.  
Sans blinked from behind his desk before a blush and smile bloomed over his skull. "Nova... ya look adorable."  
"Thank you very much, sir," Novella continued to smile. " I am here to be interviewed!"  
Sans titled his skull. "Interview?"  
"Yes, sir. I would like to be interviewed for the position of being you're assistant."  
Sans hummed a bit as he leaned back in his cushy chair, phalanges tapping against each other in front of his fangs. "Well, all right then. We'll do an interview. Are ya comfortable with Dr. Alphys sittin' in? She's tha other Lead Scientist over tha Core, so I feel that she should be present fer this."  
"That's fine, sir," Novella nodded.  
"All right then. Take a seat, please."

Novella nodded and walked over to the far wall to grab an empty chair and pull the seat in front of the desk. As she crawled into the chair, Sans was already on the phone waiting for Alphys to pick up.

"Yeah, an interview," he explained. "I know there wasn't one scheduled, but it's a very special case. All right. I'll see ya in a few moments then." Sans hung up. "Dr. Alphys will be with us in a moment," he informed.  
Novella nodded and straightened her tie again.   
"May I ask where ya got that suit?" Sans asked, trying to keep the air professional with a bit or proper speech.   
"Mom...er, I mean, Mrs Skeleton talked to Mr. Grillby, who is very good at sewing. When I told Mrs. Skeleton that I wanted to get a job, she told me that on the Surface, humans dress nicely for interviews to make a good first impression, so she asked Mr. Grillby to make a suit for me."  
"I see," Sans nodded. _Huh, didn't know flamehead could sew like that. He did have a little girl though, so I guess he learned for her. But, I guess this explains why Nova's been stayin' home these past few days._

There came a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sans called.  
The door opened and a rather flustered Alphys stepped in, adjusting her coat collar. "Sans, what is this about---" Her eyes rested on Novella and she smiled. "Novella, you look so cute."  
"Thank you," Novella smiled.  
"Now, what's this about an interview, Sans?"  
Sans tilted his skull towards Nova.  
Alphys blinked. "Um... Novella wants to be interviewed?"  
"She wants ta be an assistant," Sans explained. "I know we usually schedule these things ahead of time, but, well, she's already here, so...."  
"Oh. Well. I suppose we do have some time before the next meeting." Alphys pulled another chair from the corner of the room next to the door and pulled the seat next to Sans. She crawled into the chair and adjusted her glasses as she settled down. "Well, I suppose we should begin."

"All right then," Sans started, taking out a notepad from under a thick stack of paper. "So, Miss Novella Disoluta Skeleton, yer interested in workin' with tha Core Division of tha Hotland Labs. Can ya tell me what sort of skills ya have that ya think tha Core Division could use?"

Novella nodded. "Well, I'm very organized. I have all my books arranged in ABC order and I always know where my toys are. I've very responsible. I take very good care of my Summon, Strawberry. I give him food and water and love every day and I always make sure to take him outside twice a day so he can exercise."

Sans nodded as he jotted down a few notes. "Those are very good skills ta have. Dr. Alphys, would ya like ta ask a question?"  
Alphys nodded, adjusting her glasses again. "Hm, now, Miss Skeleton, at the Core, teamwork is very important. Would you say you were good at working with a group?"

"I would, yes," Novella nodded. "My friends and I get along very well and we always talk about what we're going to do each day. If we have a fight, we hold a vote to decide on what to do."

"Interesting," Alphys nodded as Sans jotted down more notes. "Dr. Skeleton?"  
The skeleton nodded. "So, Miss Skeleton, what exactly do ya want ta do at tha Core?"  
"I want to help it run better than it does now."  
Sans leaned back in his chair. "Really? Can ya explain a bit more?"  
"Well, I think, in time, the Core can do more than produce power for the Underground. I think it can improve communication, too."  
"Communications, hm?" Sans questioned. "Well, we have been dabblin' in wireless communication lately."  
"Right," Novella nodded. "I really think the Core can go past being just a power plant."  
"Hm, well, yer ambitious and a dreamer," Sans noted. "Also good traits."  
"Now, Miss Skeleton," Alphys started. "Usually, monsters go to college to learn more about what they're interested in, as well as get the correct credentials. If you're hired to be an assistant, you'll most likely be doing more listening and watching than actual doing since you don't have much formal training or in depth knowledge. Do you understand?"  
"I do," Novella nodded. "I see this as an opportunity to learn and get hands-on experience. I've talked to other monsters who worked here and they told me that in college there was more book reading and hands-on opportunities were few. I think the best way to learn is hands-on."  
"Mmm, so ya do yer own research, too," Sans noted again. "Very good. What do ya think, Dr. Alphys?"  
"She certainly has a lot of skills and traits the Core Division embraces," Alphys replied. "Oh course, due to her lack of formal training, she will have to be under supervision."  
"Understood," Sans nodded. "We'll have ta set somethin' up, but I think it can be done. Well, Miss Skeleton, I do believe we have come ta a decision." Sans held out his hand. "Welcome abroad," he smiled.  
Novella smiled back and took Sans' hand to shake. "Thank you very much. I'm happy to be part of the team."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Novella is around nine years old at this point. 
> 
> Give me your life skills, tiny half-skeleton child. ;_;


	16. How to be a Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get to see more of the Core and Sans being a nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you know what you need? Skeletons being cute nerds. ;3

****"So, this is my office!" Novella announced, standing in front of the door leading to Sans' office. There was even a new silver plate on the door: N. Skeleton, First Assistant to Dr. S. Skeleton.  
"Cool!" Dogo cried.  
"Impressive," Jelli nodded.  
Novella opened the door. "Actually, it's Dr. Skeleton's office, but he cleared out a corner for a little desk and chair for me," Novella explained, showing off the little miniature set of furniture that was similar to Sans' desk and chair.   
"Well, it's still pretty cool," Dogo spoke. "So, what exactly do you do here?"  
"I go over all the charts with Dr. Skeleton," Novella answered. "I'm learning what all the words on the charts mean. Sometimes, Dr. Alphys takes me to one of the Main Engines and teaches me about the different parts."  
"Ah, cool!" Dogo howled. "You actually get to see the engines!? Can you show us!?"

"Well," Novella tapped her mandible. "Dr. Skeleton said I can't go down there without an adult. Oh, but, maybe I can call him!" Nova went over to Sans' desk, crawled into his chair and leaned over to pick up the phone. "Let's see... Pound sign, then... I think he said he was going to Chart Room Two today, so... two zero two." She waited a few moments. "Hello, Dr. Skeleton. I was wondering if you could escort me to one of the Engine Rooms. I have two monsters who are interested in seeing how they work. Yes, it's them. Okay, thank you." Novella hung up the phone. "Dr. Skeleton will be here in a moment," Novella smiled as she climbed off the chair.

"That's cool, but why don't you just call him dad?" Dogo asked.  
"Dogo, I can't call my boss "dad" at work!" Nova cried. "That would be weird!"  
Jelli giggled. "I think it's very professional."

The door opened and Sans walked in, lab coat swishing around him, clipboard in his hand. He removed his reading glasses and stashed them in his pocket. "Hey, Jelli," he smiled, before casting a bored glance at Dogo. "...Dogo."  
Dogo just huffed a bit as Jelli bowed a little.  
"So, ya guys wanna see an Engine Room, huh?"  
"Yes, Sir!"  
"A'ight. Yeah, I think s'good ya guys know how it works, even if it's just bare bones stuff. Follow me." Sans turned around and walked out of the door, the little party following behind him into the hall. He reached over them to close the door, then led them down the hall back to the elevator. They piled into the elevator and began to head down to the basement.

"So," Sans started as the elevator descended. "We keep tha engines in five different rooms in tha "basement" of tha Core. They used ta sit closer ta tha"surface," but afta an accident, we decided ta move 'em farther underground ta contain any possible problems. There are several hundred feet of solid rock between tha engines and tha surface at Core level, so in tha event of a meltdown, it can't reach the rest of tha Underground."

The elevator dinged and opened, revealing a tremendously long hallway lined with five doors spread hundreds of feet apart.

"As ya can see, each of tha rooms also have several hundred feet of rock between them ta contain potential meltdowns ta one area while allowin' tha other Engines ta continue runnin' without problem," Sans explained as he led the kids down the towering brown and black hall at a slow pace. "Now, behind each door is a large engine powerin' one of tha inhabited areas of tha Underground: Snowdin, Waterfall and Hotland. Tha ones that run tha Ruins and New Home were put in a low energy state fer evacuation purposes--- tha Ruins have been designated a safety zone fer emergencies--- and helpin' tha Guard who's patrollin' New Home, in case they need extra lightin' or somethin' like that. We also used them durin' tha move of tha otha engines. By crossin' a few wires, we were able ta give low power ta an area until the area's original engine was back online. Now, we'll go ta tha engine runnin' power ta tha Ruins, fer safety sake."

Sans opened a door to a room revealing a huge mountain of copper-brown machinery. Thick and thin pipes twisted along the walls and ceiling. Turbines, some a few feet tall, some going from the floor to the distant ceiling, spun inch by inch, making a low, soft hum and filling the room with a cooling breeze. Dim lights from the ceiling still managed to toss harsh shadows across the towering room.

"Wow...." Dogo whispered, staring up at the machine.  
"Indeed," Jelli added.

"So, a little history lesson," Sans started. "My dad, Dr. Gaster, discovered a way ta harness tha ambient magic of tha Underground and convert it ta electricity. Tha engines are a result of his discovery. Hotland has tha most ambient magic in tha Underground---somehow, tha lava amplifies tha creation of magic. But that's why tha Core is in Hotland. Tha actual mechanics of how magic is converted ta electricity are sort of complicated, which is why a lot of monsters go ta college fer this stuff. Or, ya just get yer dad ta teach ya." Sans rubbed Nova's skull making her blush. "Anyway, tha engines that are fully online run pretty hot, so we always come check on 'em in pairs in case someone gets hurt--- sometimes Monsters get into a routine and touch stuff without thinkin' and get some nasty burns," Sans explained. "That said," he glared down at the little monsters. "Don't **EVER** go sneakin' around down here by yerselves, got it? Nova don't know enough about tha engines ta know what's all safe ta touch and what ain't, so don't come down here, even into tha low runnin' engine rooms. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone shivered at the menacing skull glaring down at the them.  
"Good," Sans nodded, crossing his arms, satisfied. "Now, follow me."

Sans then proceeded to show some of the parts of the engine---intake pipes, cooling vents, the conversion chamber, the computer system that sent information to the Core, just simple things that younger kids would get the gist of without a complicated explanation (though Nova was asking a few high level questions and Sans had to hold back nerding out about the answers with his daughter by letting her know they would talk about everything later).

After about an hour of touring the engine and answering questions, Sans led the party back to the elevator. As they ascended, he reminded Nova that she had upcoming lesson with Alphys and she should make her way to the little dinosaur's office.

Once they were back to the first floor, Sans escorted Dogo and Jelli to the lobby while Novella headed to the third floor. She stopped by her shared office to pick up a few pencils and her notebook, then made her way down the hall to the adjacent corner where Alphys' office was.

"Dr. Alphys," Nova knocked on the door.   
"Come in, Novella."

Alphys' beige and tan office was even messier than Sans, the floor and walls also covered in papers and charts. She didn't have a black board on the wall, but instead a moving white board on wheels, one side covered in equations, the other empty for Nova's lesson. Nova noticed that the flower on the window sill had bloomed a brilliant blue. Sans had given her the flower as a sort of "let's try to be friends again" gift.

"Hello, Novella," Alphys called from the white board as she moved around to find some markers. "So, I suppose it's time for your lesson?"  
"Yes, m'am," Novella nodded, getting into a tiny desk and chair.  
"Yes, yes," Alphys adjusted her glasses. "So, today, I thought we could go over the basic equations."  
"Hm, Dr. Alphys."  
Alphys turned from the board. "Yes?"  
"Could we move on to something more... difficult?"  
"More difficult?"  
"Well, I just feel like I have a good grasp of the basics now."  
"Are you sure?" Alphys asked. "It's only been a few weeks."  
Novella nodded.  
Alphys tapped her chin. "Well, if you're sure, I suppose we can move onto how these formulas apply to the Core Engines and their individual parts. Are you ready then?"  
"Yes, m'am!" Novella answered, opening up her notebook. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods, there is something so hot about Sans wearing reading glasses, like, GODS ABOVE, I need more of this. *swoon* *puts this on things to draw later list*
> 
> I'm not too happy with the end of this chapter though, it feels kinda abrupt. Well, they can't all be winners. *shrug*


	17. How to be a Figther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We may have made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start picking up a little here. :3

When Nova had a problem, she went for a walk by herself.

Right now, she had an equation stuck in her skull, something Alphys had come up with in regards to increasing the Core Engines' outputs without increasing the heat they gave off. On top of that, she was trying to figure out how the Core itself could be altered to output signals. She had overheard her mom telling her dad about things called cell phones again and how they allowed humans to talk without wires. Unfortunately, her mother didn't have in-depth knowledge on exactly how they worked, which was way her dad had been having such a hard time trying to set up something similar.

"Signals... some form of energy?" Nova questioned. "But, what generates that kinda of energy? Maybe it's along the lines of how the television works. No, that's a different thing all together, right?" She murmured. "Hrm...."

Novella reached a bucket of umbrellas and picked out a pink one so she could continue walking through the "waterlogged room." When she entered the long cavern, she stopped short. "Ms. Undyne?"

Undyne, dressed in her indigo armor and welding a spear, pointed at a group of Dogs in similar armor. "All right, boys! Come at me!" she ordered.  
Novella stared. "She can't fight them alone, can she?"

As the dogs charged, Undyne tapped into her magic, summoning spears. She pointed forward and the sharp weapons shot in the indicated direction. A few careened into Adequate Dog, slamming him onto his back, while Dogan and Doggery weaved around them in beautiful unison. They raised their twin axes, intent on cutting down Undyne, but she dodged out of the way with ease, the axes shattering the ground with loud **THUDS.** Undyne pointed again, spears overtaking the twin dogs.

While Undyne directed her magic, Smaller Dog approached her from behind, his spear sliding along her armor as she turned to face him. She pinned his spear to the ground with hers, then shoulder tackled him to the ground. She ended the fight with a spear tip to his throat.

"Mmm, shabby! The whole pack!" She barked. "What do you plan on doing if the Demon gets out, huh!? Get up! We're doing it again!"

Groaning, the pack staggered back to the starting position.

"That was amazing!" Novella cried, clapping.   
Undyne turned around and tugged off her helmet. "Well, if it isn't the little Half-Spawn," she smirked.  
Novella ran up to the fish monster. "I've never seen anyone do magic like that!"  
Undyne cocked a brow. "Really? Oh, right, your dad doesn't fight anymore...."  
"My dad used to fight?"  
"Huh, he hasn't told you all of that? Well, yeah, your dad's the strongest in the Underground."  
"WHAT!?" Novella cried, sockets widen. "Daddy never told me that!"  
"Oh, yeah," Undyne rolled an armored hand. "Before he knocked up your mom, Sans used to fight all the time. Hell, he used to get paid to beat monsters up--- or just, get rid of 'em. Your dad was no joke, Novella. And with that Determination your mom gave him, I reckon no one could beat him now."

"...Determination?"

Undyne blinked. "They haven't told you about that either? Well, I guess they don't want you fighting all the time like your dad did. But, you're almost ten, right? Can you do any magic?"  
"No," Novella nodded. "Daddy said I used to teleport a lot. And Strawberry is still around, so I guess I'm good at Summoning, too."  
"Hm!" Undyne nodded, disappointed. "Even if you're not going to fight, you should at least know all the magic you can do! Come here, Half-Spawn. Captain Undyne is going to teach you how to fight!"  
"Really!?" Nova's heartpoints lit up.  
"Well...." Undyne stroked her chin. "The only magic I can do is Projectile, but it's the best go-to Attack Magic, so it's a good way to start!" Undyne smirked, straightening up. "All right, first we have to figure out what your Projectile is. You're, well, Half-Skeleton, so I guess it'd be bones like your dad. So, hold out your hand and concentrate," Undyne began to follow her own instructions. "See a solid bone in your hand... Go on now."  
Novella nodded. She rested the umbrella on the ground, then held out her hand.   
"Draw your magic from you Soul into your hand, just imagine the energy starting at your chest, going to your shoulder, down your arm and out of your hand. It should feel like a tingle or warmth."  
Nova nodded, closing her eyes. She concentrated on her magic, imagining the energy flowing from her chest to her hand. Warmth filled her body.   
"Then, concentrate on a bone. Make it as detailed in your mind as you can, then imagine the magic taking that bone shape in front of your hand. Concentrate."  
Novella's brow bone furrowed. Her hand shook as pink magic swirled off her limb, thick and wispy.  
Undyne blinked. "Uh... that might be a bit too---"

The air hissed as gigantic bones materialized in front of the two, towering over them.

"Uh, No-Nova," Undyne stammered. "You can---" She looked back at the Skeleton. "Nova?"

Nova's entire sockets were open wide and a blinding neon pink, her magic wisping off her tiny body like steam from a pot, but much thicker.

"Cap-Captain!" Doggery cried, pointing to the air.

Undyne whipped around and shifted her gaze. "What in the Underground is that!?"

The sky had torn itself apart, as if the very space had cracked open.

And something large was staring down at them with a single, red eye.

 _Is... Is Nova summoning that!?_ Undyne panicked. _It-it's huge!_

A flash of red made Undyne turn back around.

Sans stood before her, heartpoints a deep crimson. Without a word, he gazed up at the large summon before walking in front of Nova. He squatted down in front of her and placed his hands on her cheekbones, rested his forehead on hers. He drew out his Soul, then tugged Nova's out. Like her eyes, her Soul was pulsing neon pink.

_Nova, can ya hear me?_   
_Daddy....? Daddy, I'm scared! I don't know what to do!_   
_It's okay. I'm right here. Tell me what ya see, Soda Pop._   
_A lot of... bones.... They're big and scary!_   
_All right. Listen carefully. Break the bones. Imagine them snapping in half._   
_O-okay._

And Nova's Soul began to dim in color, her magic began to ebb off. Her sockets flashed between pink and black. The bones cracked and shattered out of existence. The eye in the sky shifted away and the hole began to close.

Nova's sockets went black before her heartpoints flashed back. She wobbled a bit on her feet. "...Daddy?"  
"I gotcha, Soda Pop," Sans smiled and picked her up, cradled her against his jacket. "Yer sleepy now, right? Get some sleep, okay?"  
"Okay... Daddy....," Nova murmured, sockets closing.

"S-Sans," Undyne started, frowning. "I didn't know---I thought it'd be like---"  
"I know. S'okay," Sans interrupted. "I... kinda figured tha Determination would be too much fer her right now. S'why I haven't brought up magic with her. Figured I'd wait til she was older."  
"I... I see..." Undyne's gaze shifted down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... She was so excited when I started talking about magic."  
"S'fine, Undyne, really," Sans reassured. "But, I'll handle tha basics with her, okay?" the Skeleton gave a small, wry smile.   
Before he teleported, Undyne asked, "What was that... thing in the sky? It looked huge."  
Sans looked away. "I... I don't know.... But fer it ta be that big means Nova has some serious magic stored up. I should probably start trainin' her sooner than later so she can burn some of it off at least."  
Undyne nodded and Sans teleported away. The fish looked back at the sky before looking down at her hand.

She only just realized now that she was shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Nova can do that now. It... probably won't cause problems later....


	18. How to be Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or How Not to Summon Something Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sings the Training Montage song from that one episode of Robot Chicken(?)*

You hold Nova close, rocking her sleeping form side to side on the couch, Strawberry whining beside you and Sans on the other side of the skeletal dog. Sans had told you what had happened when he blinked back. Before that, you had told him your Soul had felt a little funny and he had said he felt something odd, too. Then he had shivered, said ""something opened." and had blinked out.

"I need ta talk ta ma dad, figure out what that thing was," Sans murmurs. "Then I gotta figure out how ta train her."  
"Sans, I really don't think that's a good idea," You protest. "What if she calls that thing again?"  
"And what if she ends up like me, droppin' her temper at that drop of hat," Sans countered. "She'll need some form of control so she can Unsummon it."  
Strawberry whined.  
"Not ya, ya dumb dog thing," Sans mutters, rubbing Strawberry's head.  
"Your temper doesn't flare up nearly as much as it used to," You noted.  
"Yeah, but it used ta, especially when I was growin' up, which Nova is currently doin' right now."  
You look towards the floor. "I just... The whole thing makes me uneasy. What if that thing comes through and she can't Unsummon it?"  
"I can Force Unsummon it, but that's dangerous. Requires a lot of magic...."  
You sigh. "How are you supposed to call your dad?"  
"He pops up at tha Core sometimes afta hours. I'll catch him then. Fer now, Nova's gonna need rest. Usin' all that magic wore her body out."  
You look down at your daughter. "She looks so tiny right now....," You whisper. "She looked so cute in that little suit, and then in the lab coat. ...How is she doing at the lab? She tells me about her lessons, but, I mean, is she enjoying herself?"  
"Our daughter is a total nerd about this stuff," Sans smiles. "I still can't believe she had me interview her."  
"When she asked her about how humans get jobs, I thought she was just being curious," You say, smiling. "She's just so curious.... Sans," You sniff. "I don't want anything to happen to our baby."  
Sans leans over, forcing Strawberry to the floor and pulls you two into his arms. "It's gonna be okay. We'll figure this out, I promise," he whispers. "We'll be okay, like always."

~

A few nights later, Sans walked into his office. "Old man! I've been lookin fer ya!"  
Gaster whipped around from a wall full of charts. He began to sign. _You should tell Alphys that these equations are---_  
"Later, old man! I got a problem!" Sans walked into the room, closing the door. "A few days ago, Nova tried out her magic."  
 _Splendid!_ Gaster clapped.  
"No, it's not! She almost Summoned something huge!"   
_Huge?_  
Sans walked up to his dad, hands shaking. "You're... "there", right? The place where all tha Summons are from.... What's the biggest one there? Have ya seen it?"  
Gaster stared. _...Did you see it?_  
"Just an eye. A big, red eye."  
Gaster shivered. _There are... indeed, things living in the Void. Ghastly things. The fact that Novella Summoned that one...._  
Sans' narrowed sockets peered up at his father. "Which one?"

 _I... call it Nightmare. It has no true form from what I can gather, aside from that eye. I have seen it attack other beasts. It is... vicious._ Gaster's cracked sockets stared down at his son. _Sans, you mustn't let Novella Summon that creature. I fear, even with your Determination, you may not be unable to Unsummon it._

Sans gulped, phalanges twitching. "How do I train her without her overloadin' again? If she flips out the way I used ta, she might accidently Summon that Nightmare thing. She needs ta learn control."  
 _I agree_ , Gaster nods. _Since she has connected with this creature once, the next time will be easier and so forth. We must nip this in the bud. So, start small._  
"Start small?" Sans questioned. "Like, what, with Healin' Magic?"  
 _No, No._ Gaster pinched his forefinger and thumb together. _Small. Small Projectiles, small Barriers and so forth. This will force her to use smaller amounts of magic, which forces more control. Start small and slowly work up until she reaches a threshold. Understand?_  
Sans nodded.  
 _I would recommend she not Summon again until she has at least reached Boss Level status. And even then... it might be too risky..._ Gaster stroked his long chin for a moment. _How is she? She must have had quite the fright._  
"She bounced back okay after restin' fer a few days. Still playin' with her friends and comin' ta "work"."  
 _Oh yes, that,_ Gaster started. _You really should let her work on the Higher Energy Output Equations._ The tall skeleton turned back to the wall.  
"What, those?" Sans pointed. "I can barely wrap ma skull around those, what makes ya think---?"  
Gaster glitched over to Nova's desk and picked up a sheet of paper. Sans walked over and Gaster handed him the sheet.

Sans' sockets widen. "Is she... figuring this out by herself? How is she...?"  
 _I don't know why you're so surprised. Both you and Papyrus are geniuses after all---you just never really applied yourself and Papyrus was never interested in science. Speaking of my dinner roll, how are things going with him and Grillby? Have they gotten married yet?_  
"They're talkin' about it...," Sans murmured, sockets still on the paper. "I can't believe she's just been... this is incredible...."  
Gaster chuckled before glitching again. _Oh my, I do appear to be pulling away again. Give everyone my love!_ Gaster waved. _I love you, my little marshmallow._  
Sans blushed as he waved back. "Love ya, too, Dad, bye."

And Gaster glitched out.

Sans stared back at the equations, then the spot where his father had been standing. _...No, Sans. Dad already told ya not ta bring him back...._

~

"So, tiny, like this," Sans pinches his fingers together and a tiny bone appears and clatters on the living room table.  
"Aww, how cute," You coo. "I didn't know you could make them so tiny."  
"I did this as a kid a lot, actually," Sans smiles. "Used ta throw them at Papy all tha time."  
You sigh. "Did you two ever do anything nice for each other as kids?"  
Sans goes into thought, leaning against the couch from his seat on the floor. "Well... there was that one time he... no, that bucket had worms in it. Uh, I... no, I put flour in tha drawer... Well, he... wait, no... ice in tha balloons...."  
You just stare at him. You shouldn't be surprised that Sans had been a bit of prankster growing up (though knowing Papyrus pranked Sans back had been unexpected).  
Sans shrugs before focusing back on Novella who is sitting on the floor across from him. "Well, anyway, try something small like that, Soda Pop."  
Novella looks down at her hands. "....Are you sure it's okay?"  
"Somethin' that small ain't gonna use up much magic, so it'll be fine," Sans reassures.  
"Go ahead and give it a try, Novella," You smile.  
Nova nods and squeezes her phalanges together.  
"So, try imagin' it first," Sans advises. "Then, hold that image and let yer magic flow ta yer hands. Imagine that little bone appearin' in between yer phalanges, then let yer magic take that shape."  
Nova nods again, looks down at her phalanges, brow bone furrowed.

Pop!

A little pink bone falls to the table.

Novella stares. "I did it..." she whispers. "I DID IT!"  
You clap and Sans rubs her skull, proud.   
"Good job, Soda Pop," Sans grins. "Now, we're gonna focus on that until ya can do it in a instant, okay?"  
Novella nods, big smile on her skull.

You can almost feel her Soul pulse with accomplishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, time for Novella to "git stronk!"... in a reasonably, slow manner so she doesn't Summon some type of hell spawn. :3
> 
> So, Red Eye is also known as Nightmare, at least by Gaster, because it's pretty vicious. It does have an actual name, which we'll see much later, but for right now, Red Eye or Nightmare are good nicknames for it. 
> 
> And yeah, Gaster just glitches his way into the Core from time to time. Some property of the Void is probably keeping him stable, which is why he gets pulled back into it after a while. Since he seems to be able to come out more and more (Sans says he sees him after hours at the Core, which could imply that he's seen him so much, he half-expects him to be there all the time), he must have some control over whatever is keeping him stable and can sort of extend it out into the "physical world."
> 
> It's not something I've really given too much thought, to be honest, so I'm sort of just thinking this up right off the top of my head. I think when the Core blew up, the Core Traits did something and sort of stretched Gaster between the Void and the physical world, so he's sort of both of Void thing and a physical thing. But I guess the Void has a stronger hold of him, which is why he gets pulled back into it.


	19. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You brat, you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nova's at that age, ya know? :3

"So, ya can make bones of different sizes now."  
"Sorry it took so long...."  
"A year ain't bad, given tha slow method we used. So, next, we're gonna focus on makin' em' Projectiles. Now, watch me. Babydoll, we set down there?"

You eye the targets, little dummies, you had set up. You had taken special care to make sure none of them were sentient beforehand, back when Sans had dragged them from the dump a few days ago. "I think we're good," You reply, walking back to your husband and daughter at the other end of the stony yard.

"A'ight," Sans starts. "So, ya just conjure yer bones," he held up a hand, materialized a bone in front of him. "Then just use yer magic ta push it forward." The bone began to move forward at a slow, even pace. "Ta make it shoot forward, ya just speed up the flow of yer magic ta make a quick burst." Magic shot out of Sans' hand, hit the bone with a loud POP and made the projective careen into the dummy. "Eventually, this will all become one fluid motion," Sans explained. "In time, ya'll be able to guide yer bones in different directions and even make 'em stop in mid-air. Fer now, just get used ta formin' a bone and pushin' it forward with yer magic. Start with a small bone and work yer way up."

"Okay," Novella nods and holds out her hand. A tiny bone flashes in between her thumb and fore-phalange. She pushes a thin stream of magic from her hand and knocks the bone forward a few inches in the air before the bone falls to the ground.

"That ain't so bad," Sans smiles. "Just gotta keep tha connection goin'. Try ta imagine a pink link between yer hand and the bone. The thing is, there's a stream of magic there, but yer magic stretches really thin as it pushes the bone forward, so it looks like there ain't nothin' there. Just imagine that line in between yer hand and tha bone."

Novella nods again, holds up her hand and forms another bone. Brow furrowed, she pushes the bone a little bit farther before she loses the connection. She groans a little as you pat her back.

"It got a little farther that time," You point out.  
"S'okay, Soda Pop," Sans smiles. "It takes a while ta get tha hang of it. Keep it up."  
Novella sighs, but holds up her hand again, nonetheless.

You tug on Sans' jacket to pull him away. "Do you think she can do it?" You whisper.  
"Yeah, just...," Sans glanced back at her. "We just gotta take it a lot slower with her, so it's takin' longer. I overloaded a few times as a kid, it's not really that uncommon fer Potential Boss Monsters. At the same time, though, most kids don't accidently Summon a thing ma dad just calls "Nightmare." So, yeah, takin' our time is really important."  
"Even if it takes another year?"  
"Hrm... this might take a longer than a year."

///

Plink  
Plink  
Plink

Sans sighed. "Nova, could you not."  
The thirteen year old grinned up at her dad. "Sorry, your head is just an easy target."  
Sans turned around in his chair, glaring at Novella's lazy grin. He took a piece of chalk and tossed the writing instrument at his daughter, hitting the side of her skull.  
"Ow!" She rubbed her temple.  
"Yeh, now ya know better," Sans growled. "Now, how 'bout ya get back ta work?" He turned around, picked up another piece of chalk and started back on the equation on the blackboard.

Plink  
Plink  
Plink

"...Novella," Sans growled.  
"What? I ain't hittin' your skull."  
Sans sighed as another tiny bone plinked against the chalkboard. "And I was thinkin' ya were gonna be a sweetheart forever, especially since we skipped tha whole Terrible Twos phase. Thank tha gods, 'cause Papy's Terrible Twos were a nightmare. Takin' everyone's shit and throwin' it all over tha place... But I guess we're gonna deal with ya bein' a brat teenager, right?"

Plink

Sans sighed again. "Yep." He turned to face his daughter, then flicked up a finger. A wall of bones shot up around Novella and her desk, making her jump. "Calm down," Sans huffed.  
Novella got off her chair and peered up at the bones. "These are different. They're thicker than Projectiles."  
"S'Barrier Magic."  
"Barrier?" Novella's heartpoints lit up. "Can you teach me?"

\\\\\

You pick up a plate of nachos and salsa and begin for the living room when a row of bones shoot up in front of you. You yelp before glaring at familiar giggle. "NOVELLA!"  
The bones vanish and Novella is in the living room, laughing.  
You sigh and stomp into the room. "Novella, if you want to use your magic, go outside! And take Strawberry with you!"  
Still giggling, Novella runs for the door. "Strawberry, come on, boy!"  
Strawberry barks and bounds outside with Novella, the door slamming.

You sigh again, plop down on the couch and begin to eat your nachos. There's a POP and a flash of red and Sans is besides you. You're unphased, as usual.  
"S'up, babydoll?" he ask, taking a chip. He dips the chip in the salsa, piling on a decent heap.  
"Novella used her Barrier Magic to scare me _again._ It's been a year and she still gets me!"  
Sans gave a wincing smile. "Sorry 'bout that, babydoll. But, at least she ain't hittin' ya with little bones."  
"She's _still_ doing that to you?"

"Yep," Sans answers, eating another chip. "But, she's fourteen--- she's at that age, ya know--- pushing our buttons and shit." He smiles. "Reminds me of maself at that age. Did I ever tell ya 'bout the time that Papy and I mixed up some chemicals in tha lab and when our dad shook it up, it filled tha room with bright purple smoke? Our dad FREAKED! It was hilarious!" Sans burst into laugher. "Oh, or the time we replaced his body wash with hot sauce! He screamed so loud!" Sans deep laughter bounced around the room.

You roll your eyes, eating another chip. "So, it's normal for monster kids to just be asses to their parents?"  
"Yep. You humans don't do the same thing?"  
"Not really. A lot of us dress all dark and edgy, listen to metal and emo bands and think life is a terrible existence and no one understands us."  
Sans blinks. "That sounds borin' as fuck."  
You giggle. "It's definitely something silly, looking back on it now and everything."  
Sans laughs. "Oh, man, I'm just imagining you in dark make-up and a long, black dress and black boots. 'Ug, no one understands my pain! I'm gonna write sad poetry about my dark soul'!" Sans laughs, loud and from his non-existant belly.  
"Oh, come on... I was terrible at writing poetry," You murmur, making Sans laugh harder. You eat more chips as a knock sounds at the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Skeleton!" someone wails.

Sans blinks over to the door which he cracks open. "Dogo?"  
A tearful Dogo, almost as tall as Sans, looked up at the skeleton. "Novella keeps hittin' me with her bones!"  
"That's because you won't fight me!" Novella cries from the puddle-laced yard. "Fight me, peasant!"  
Jelli jiggled next to Novella. "I did try to tell her to stop...."

Sans blinks, then looks back at you. "I'm gonna let Dogo fight her."  
You choke on a chip. "What!?"  
"Sometimes ya gotta get yer ass kicked ta know yer place," Sans answers. "Best ta learn yer place from yer peers, Makes ya humble."  
You put the plate on the table, shoot to your feet and stomp over. "She doesn't have to fight to learn humility!"  
"Okay, then, so how do ya humans learn it?"  
"Huh...." You look away for a moment. "Well, some people have it already while others have to learn it... sometimes the hard way...."  
"Yep," Sans grins. "Down here in tha Underground, you learn easier by fightin'. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on 'em." He turns back to Dogo. "Go fight her."  
"Really, sir?" Dogo stares, eyes wide.  
"Yeh," Sans nods.

Dogo smirks. He turns around and rushes down the stairs, forming spears.

"Finally!" Novella cries and runs forward.

"See?" Sans starts. "They don't even have enough Hostility ta trigger tha FIGHT System. They just playin'." He reassures you as your knead your hands together.

You both watch Nova conjure a wall of bones to block Dogo's rushing spears. She conjures another wall, which she leaps atop of and rides to the top of the first wall.

"Oh, wow," Sans stares.  
"Where did she learn to do that? Did you teach her that?" You ask.  
"Can't say I did."

Novella leaps from the first wall, making you gasp. As she falls, she summons several hundred tiny bone projectiles, and has them thunder down atop Dogo.

Dogo can only look up and whine before he's bombarded with bones.

Novella manages to land on her feet and as she straightens up and looks back at an unconscious Dogo, she lets out a triumph laugh. "Ohhhh! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!"

You glare at Sans. "She'll learn humility this way, huh?"  
Sans holds ups his hands. "Okay, so, maybe not _this_ way, but...."  
You sigh, facepalming. "Go heal Dogo."  
"Right," Sans gives a nervous smile and blinks over to the canine as Novella runs up to you.  
"Did ya see that mom! I totally kicked his ass!" She gives you a huge smile.  
You sigh again, but can't help but return her smile. "Gods, you sound so much like your dad.... I don't know if I should be more proud or nervous."

The next few years would be like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Novella has what's known as a "hime-sama laugh" a very uppity, "I'm better than you" sort of laugh. It's mostly there because I find it funny. XD
> 
> The next few chapters are flashback chapters looking back at how Grillby and Papyrus hooked up. It's not a pairing I've seen, so I figured I'd devote a few chapters to it to show how it all came to be. 
> 
> #hotbones   
> :3


	20. Cold Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What am I even doing anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to find exactly how a skeleton and a fire guy get into an intimate relationship. As I said in the last chapter, this is a pairing I really haven't seen too often, even when I'm randomly browsing Undertail/Undertale stuff, so I kinda just wanted to expand on it. I don't think this set of flashbacks is as long as the first set and there's a chance it could be even shorter if I need to combine chapters.

Papyrus walked into the darken audience seating of the studio, the stage below crowded with bustling stagehands and lit with glaring, hot lights. Mettaton had given Papyrus a backstage pass because... well, Papyrus wasn't really sure. Sure, the two had had dinner a few times, and that hadn't been terrible. The free tickets weren't bad either, but he wasn't really sure he was worthy of an all access backstage pass.

Well, Mettaton seemed to like Papyrus well enough. Maybe this was just how he showed his affection? And, if Papyrus was being honest, he didn't mind spending time with Mettaton (though, he thought the stories he told, while interesting, were a bit embellished).

Still, though... seeing Mettaton like this still felt a little... strange to the Skeleton. They had chatted a bit at the party celebrating Nova's birth and his brother and sister-in-law's wedding, and again the day after when Mettaton had come back to clean up. Mettaton came back a few times to see Nova and the family (which was only Sister Dear and Papyrus because Sans still didn't want anything to do with the "sparkly trash can") and the robot had talked about... well, Mettaton and his next play. However, at some point during his visits, Mettaton only came over to talk to Papyrus. Sister Dear had been a little hurt when Mettaton had pushed past her to saunter over to the taller skeleton and Sans began to warn his brother about Mettaton's possible intentions. Papyrus promised to be careful and continued his chats with Mettaton, single topic as they were.

And then, out of the blue, Mettaton had given Papyrus a free ticket.

Things had just continued from there and now, here the skeleton was, using his backstage pass to see the secret happenings of rehearsing for a play. He sat in the back as Mettaton let loose a growl.

"I just do not understand!" he waved his arms. "Why would my character even say this!?"  
"Um, Mr. Mettaton," came a small voice from a squirrel girl.  
Mettaton glanced back at her. "Yes, understudy?"

"Well, I..." she glanced down, brown eyes glued to the floor. "I think the character is a bit... confused in this scene. His wife has just disappeared, but his estranged son is coming back into his life, wanting to make amends. On top of that, a co-worker wants to start a possible affair with him. His mind is wracked with all sorts of emotions, he's reaching his breaking point. I think that's why his speech is confusing at this part."

Mettaon's glance turned into a glare. He stalked over to the girl, towered over her, making her lean away eyes wide, mouth gaped. "I do not recall asking you to analyze the script."  
"Oh, I, I just, thought---"  
"Or are you trying to critique me?"  
"No, no, never, sir! I just wanted to---"  
"I do not care about what you want," Mettaton clacked his teeth on the last word.  
The girl gulped, lip quivering.   
"Listen carefully, you d-list brat," Mettaton growled. "If I want your opinion or critique, I will ask for it---except I would never ask a no-talented little girl such as yourself. Get off my stage."  
The girl sniffed back tears before whipping around and bolting off stage.

Papyrus blinked, brow furrowed.

That had been... uncomfortable.

Papyrus knew the robot was full of himself and probably didn't like the idea of getting any sort of critique as a result, but, did he really have to berate that girl like that, just for trying to help him better understand a character he was playing?

This Mettaton was vastly different from the one who had cooed at Novella, who had invited him to dinner and shows. Maybe he was just stressed?

Or... maybe Sans had been right? _I don't care how sorry he is, he tried ta kill ma wife. The first time he fucks up, I'm recyclin' his ass._

Had the niceness back then just been an act? But for what purpose? Other than not being "recycled", what did Mettaton have to gain for more or less hosting his brother's wedding?

And if this was the real Mettaton, was this really something Papyrus would want to deal with?

The skeleton glared down at the scene before standing up and leaving the studio without a word. He shuffled through the snow back home, which he shared with his brother's family. He wondered how long they'd be able to all stay under the same roof. Novella would need her own room at some point and the house only had two bedrooms.

Maybe Papyrus could move out? A change of scenery would be nice. He felt rather... stagnate.

Since the Resets had stopped, ha hadn't needed to patrol as much, hadn't needed to check on the traps or even design new ones. All he really had to do was work at his guarding shift at the barrier and that was only two nights a week for a few hours. He had tried to take up some new hobbies and found he liked painting and reading trashy romance novels, but still, something was missing....

He made his way home somehow, so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was standing at the porch until his boot bumped against the wood of the first step. "Uh... Oh...." He sighed again and hauled himself into he house.

"Oh, here he is. Papy," Sister Dear called from the kitchen. "Mettaton is on the phone."  
Papyrus sighed again and walked over to the phone, passing by Sans and Nova who were both lounging on the floor cooing at each other.   
Sans glanced up at his brother long enough to grumble, "Can't believe ya datin' that chump."  
Papyrus only grumbled back as the took the phone. "Hello, Mettaton."  
"Papyrus, darling! Where did you go!" Mettaton cried over the phone.  
"My apologies." _Why am I apologizing?_ "You seemed busy."  
"Oh, darling, it's just the problem with amateurs. Let's have dinner later tonight!"  
Papyrus sighed again. "Not tonight, Mettaton. I'm a little tired."  
"Well, maybe tomorrow then."  
"Maybe. Goodbye."  
"See you later, darling!"  
Papyrus hung up.

Sans rolled over onto the front of his spine. "Ya okay, bro?"  
"...How do you all feel about Mettaton?"  
"Hate him," Sans spat. "Sure, sure, he did the wedding and shit, but, like... he tried ta kill ma wife. He can be as sorry as he wants, I ain't forgivin' him."  
"Well, there is that," Sister Dear agreed. "But there's also the fact that a bit after the wedding, Mettaton just sort of... stopped talking to us?" she shrugged. "I mean, he went from talking with you and me, to just you and he... was sort of rude about letting me know he only wanted to talk to you. I just thought he wanted to be friends, but well---"  
"He ain't givin' us free tickets fer shit!" Sans spat again, glaring. "I'm tellin' ya, bro, ya too good fer that garbage can."  
"I don't know," Papyrus replied. "He's... nice to me, I suppose. Though, to others, he can be...."  
"A total assclown?" Sans puts in.  
Papyrus titled his skull, fangs shifting. "I suppose." His shoulders sunk a little.  
"Papy," Sister Dear started. "If being with Mettaton makes you unhappy, you don't have to be with him."  
"I know," Papyrus murmured and headed upstairs to his room. He closed the door and flopped onto the bed. _What is wrong with me? When have I ever needed advice? Why does everything feel so... draining and empty...?_ He sighed once again. _It's like I'm stuck in limbo.... What am I missing?_  
He closed his sockets, listened to his Soul.

_...Lonely. Maybe even a little... lost? What do we now that the Resets are over? ...What is our life now?_

Papyrus opened his sockets. "What do I do about any of this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, So Met may not be as nice as he seemed.... Perhaps he has his own reasons....
> 
> But, more importantly though, in this chapter, I kinda got to explore Papyrus' thoughts a bit. I didn't realize until editing that Papyrus has been affected quite a bit by the Resets stopping. He used to patrol every day for humans, set traps, investigate things and then one day... it's just over. He doesn't have to do any of this anymore and suddenly, he's got all this free time to just find out who he is and he's not sure exactly how to do that. Sure, it's easy for Sans, he's got a family and a job, but what exactly does Papyrus have now? What exactly does he want or even need? He doesn't know and that's a pretty terrible feeling. ._.


	21. Chilled Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This really isn't working, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. Had a house emergency to attend to.
> 
> I can't say I really like this chapter. I probably should have devoted the whole thing to Met and Papy. The best I could do is add in the scene in the beginning and at least we get to see Papy and Grillz talk a bit and that's kinda cute.

"Hm. I don't know, I just do not know." Mettaton twisted from side to side, the hot pink feathered boa swishing around. "No, no, this will not do!" He threw the boa to the ground and sauntered back over to his closet.  
Papyrus sighed from the couch. "Mettaton, you're going to be late for your own movie premiere."  
"Nonsense, darling!" the robot strolled out, this time in a different pair of heels and gloves. "They won't start the show without the star!" He looked himself over in the full length mirror, big smile on his face.   
Papyrus just sighed. In honesty, he hated going to these premieres. They were always too noisy. "Mettaton, after this, are we going to be able to come back here for dinner? I really would like the peace and quiet."  
"What was that, dear?" Mettaton asked, still looking at himself in the mirror.   
"I would like to come back for dinner," Papyrus repeated. "I understand that you like chatting to your friends, but maybe this once, we could just come back here and---"   
"Nonsense, darling!" Mettaton spun around. "You'll be fine! What do you think of this outfit!"   
Papyrus sighed. "You look nice."  
Mettaton whipped around. "Nice!?" he bellowed. "I need more than nice, darling! I need stunning, breath-taking, sparkling like the brightest star!"  
Papyrus sighed, fangs grinding a bit. _Just take the damn compliment._  "Fine. You look stunning, breath-taking. You are the brightest star."  
Mettaton glared. "You are not serious," he pouted a bit. "You're just repeating what I said. On top of that, you are not even properly dressed!"  
"I'm wearing proper attire for my rank," Papyrus informed.  
"You're wearing armor!" Mettaton countered.  
"This is my ceremonial armor used only for special occasions," Papyrus shot back, standing up and crossing his arms across the shiny chest plate emblazoned with the old castle crest. The slick red and black armor was also decorated in a few ribbons and medals for his services to the kingdom.   
"Ug, I do not want you showing up in your armor!" Mettaton stomped his foot. "You are supposed to make me look good, but everyone will be looking at you if you show up in that!"  
"...What do you mean, I'm supposed to make you look good!?" Papyrus demanded. "If that's the case, why are you trying on all these outfits!?"  
"I must find the perfect outfit that will compliment my natural beauty! But you will take away from my spotlight in your shiny armor and all those frilly ribbons!"  
"These "frilly ribbons" are proof of my service to the kingdom!" Papyrus shouted. "And I will not stand here and let you or anyone else insult them! Further more, I am not some sort accessory for you to show off and use to amplify your looks! If you're so worried about me showing up, then maybe I shouldn't go at all!"  
"Papyrus, don't be silly! i cannot show up by myself!" Mettaton cried, eyes wide. "Do you know how pathetic I will look if I show up alone! Now, go into my closet and change out of that ridiculous outfit! I will not have you showing me up!"  
Papyrus bared his fangs. "You won't have to worry about that." He whipped around. "Have fun at your movie." He stomped over to the door.  
"Papyrus!" Mettaton cried. "Don't you walk away from me!"  
The door slammed and silence filled the room.

~

And hour or so later, Papyrus strolled into the diner, boots clicking on the slick floor. He made his way to the bar, plopped down on the stool and just... sat there. Lidded sockets stared into the distant.

Grillby stared from the end of the counter, pausing in cleaning out a glass. "You all right there?"

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore," Papyrus answered, voice flat.

Grillby blinked before giving a knowing smile. This wasn't the first time a monster had walked into his bar and said something along the same lines. He pushed off the counter and went to his selection of drinks at the back wall. He pulled out some alcohol and a shot glass from a lower shelf. He turned back around to Papyrus and poured out a shot.

The skeleton stared at the drink for a moment before picking up the glass and downing the shot. He growled as the alcohol burned.

Grillby poured another shot. "Bartender's Confidentiality Agreement."  
"Hrm?" Papyrus murmured, downing the second shot.  
"Whatever you tell me now stays with me," Grillby reassured, pouring a third shot.  
Papyrus popped that one down as well. "Uh, well, Mettaton and I are dating... I suppossse," Papy slurred a bit. "He can be a little... difficult with other monsters, but he's kind enough to me. Well, at least until tonight. He had a movie to go to, so I dressed up in my ceremonial armor, as you can see."  
"I do see. You look very handsome," Grillby complimented, pouring another shot.  
"Thaaaank kyou," Papyrus stammered after the shot. "He was afraid I was goin' to show him up or somethin'! But this is what a soldier wears when we go to anythin' formal. S'not my fault he couldn't find anythin' to wear. And he has the gall to say I'm there to make him look good! I'm not some accessory!"

Another shot.

"Ugh, maybe it's my fault," Papyrus groaned. "Maybe I'm not tryin' hard enough. We have dinner and go on dates and the like, but... despite being with him, I still feel... empty. It's as if, even when I'm with him... I'm still alone."

Grillby gave a concerned glance as he poured himself a glass. "Hm, have you tried being more intimate?"  
Papyrus looked up at the Elemental. "Intimate?"  
"You may not feel close to him if you two aren't being intimate enough. You said you two go on dates and all, but, well, have you two just stayed in and just enjoyed each other's company?"  
Papyrus titled his skull. "No, not at all. I mean, when we do talk, it's mostly about him. I compliment him on his performances. He really is a good actor, after all. Of course, he ate up that attention. Told me, "Well, of course! I am great, darling!""

Grillby snorted a bit at Papyrus' impression.

Papyrus gave a tipsy smile. "He's a little pompous, huh?"  
Grillby smirked as he poured himself another shot. "It certainly does sound like Mettaton. So, you two talk about him, but what about you?"  
"Me?"  
"Does he ever ask about you?" Grillby asked.   
Papyrus stared up at the Fire Elemental, sockets wide before he looked down at the counter. "N-no," he murmured. "We always just do whatever he suggests."  
"Hmm," Grillby murmured back. "He doesn't bother to ask you for any sort of input about, well, anything. Is that correct?"  
Papyrus nodded. "Though, I suppose I could try to be a little more assertive. I am probably not making enough of an effort."  
"Be that as it may, he should still have the courtesy to ask you about what you want."  
Papyrus shrugged. "I'm not too terribly interesting, though."  
"You have hobbies, though, right?"  
"I paint some times," Papyrus blushed, phalange sliding along the rim of the shot glass. "Mostly landscapes."  
Grillby smiled. "That's pretty interesting. I never took you for an artist." He laughed a bit. "I bet if you offered to paint Mettaton, he'd jump at the opportunity."  
Papyrus laughed back. "Anything for it to be all about him."

Sad as that was, the two continued to laugh.

Grillby poured more shots. "Have you ever thought about painting someone though?"  
Papyrus nodded, finishing another drink. "Ne'er thought 'bout it, t'be honesss," he slurred a bit.  
Grillby nodded as he picked up the glasses, stacking one inside the other. "Well, I wouldn't mind seeing your pieces, if that's all right."  
"Really?" Papyrus gave a small smile. "Okay, I'll think 'bout it. Kinda nervous 'bout showin' 'em to someone," he giggled a little.

Grillby couldn't help but smile. Papyrus had a rather cute laugh. "Hey."  
"Hmmm?" Papyrus hummed.  
"Try to be a bit more assertive, all right?" Grillby offered. "You probably feel lonely because you only do what he wants. You have every right to add your input into the relationship."  
Papyrus nodded. "You know a lot about this sort of stuff, huh?"  
Grillby gave a smirk. "Being married teaches you a lot."  
"Why did you get a divorce though?"  
"Just because you're taught something doesn't mean you learned it."

~

"It was so nice for you to come over, darling," Mettaton chirped from the other side of the table.  
Papyrus nodded, not really surprised Mettaton hadn't brought up the other night. Things just rolled off the robot like water off a duck's back. Papyrus couldn't help but wonder if anything he ever said to Mettaton really stuck.

"What did you think of dessert, darling?" Mettaton asked. "I made this recipe myself! Of course, I'd never be caught dead in a hot kitchen! I suppose the chefs almost mastered the perfection I set out."  
Papyrus smiled. "It was nice, Mettaton. Uh, but, I actually did want to discuss something with you. Perhaps we could talk---?"  
"About the play I'm working on, right?" Mettaton beamed. "I wanted to discuss that, too! What do you think of the character I'm portraying? He's so hard to connect with, isn't he?"  
"Uh... no, Mettaton," Papyrus started, phalanges tugging at a napkin. "Not the play."  
"Oh?" Mettaton blinked. "Oh, is it about my new series? Did you see the pilot episode? I'm not sure if it captured my beauty, but I couldn't pass up the role!"  
"Not that either, Mettaton," Papyrus replied.  
"Oh." Again, the robot blinked, surprise. "Well, what would you like to discuss then?"

Papyrus sighed. "Well, lately, I have felt as though we have only done what you want to do. We go out to dinner when you want or you give me tickets to your shows and then we talk about them. We... talk about you a lot and well.... I really should be having more input in our relationship and what we do."  
Mettaton's four eyes gave a curious stare. "Excuse me?"

"Hm, well. There are sometimes I think just... staying in and talking would be nice," Papyrus offered. "For example, you do have a very nice room," the skeleton complimented, glancing around what could only be the largest and most ornate room at the resort. Decorated in dazzling reds and golds, the bright color scheme had been a little much for Papyrus, but, well, he had to admit, the room did have its own unique charm. "All of these nice seats make relaxing look very welcoming. Just sitting here would have been nice."

Mettaton blinked. "And... what would we do, if we had just... sat here?"  
"Well," Papyrus blushed. "I've been reading a lot of books lately. Perhaps I could tell you about them."  
Mettaton's gaze sharpen. "I don't think I quite understand. You... don't want to eat dinner with me?"  
"Not all the time," Papyrus admitted. "We can just talk from time to time."  
"But... you don't want to talk about my plays or tv shows?"  
"Again, not all the time," Papyrus reiterated.   
"But, then what would be the point?"  
"...The point?" Papyrus questioned. "It... would just be a nice thing to do."  
Mettaton tilted his head. "Talking about other things would be nice?"  
"Well, yes," Papyrus answered. "It doesn't have to be anything important. Some times my brother and sister dear just talk about why they like each other. They even compliment each other from time to time. It's mushy, but quite enduring."  
"They compliment _each other?"_  
Papyrus stared, starting to feel a bit concerned. "Yes, they do. I'm sure it's a normal thing couples just do. How about we try it? Just... tell me something you like about me."  
Mettaton puckered his lips. "Well, you... hm.... You're very...." The robot went silent for a few moments. "Uh... well... let's see...."  
Papyrus felt his gut drop. This.... this shouldn't have been this difficult, right? There must had been something Mettaton liked about Papyrus--- why else would he ask him out all the time, take him to all his shows, to dinner, give him all these passes and tickets...?

Why would he...?

"Mettaton...." Papyrus stared, feeling his Soul begin to waver. "Why did you... start to talk to me? Why did you start... dating me?"  
"Well, I... hm, I like... your company?" Mettaton said, eyes darting to the side.   
"But... do you like me?"  
"Of course I do!" Mettaton cried, though his eye sort of twitched. "I love the way you watch _me!_ I love it when you visit _me!_ I love it when you have dinner with _me!"_

"You love it when I pay attention... to you," Papyrus spoke, voice low.

"I..." Mettaton looked away. "Well, I am a star, dear," he gave a breathy laugh. "I want all eyes on me!"  
"I thought this whole time, you... you liked me," Papyrus started. Why could he feel tears pricking his sockets?   
"I, I do!" Mettaton reassured. "I just...."  
"You just what?"  
Mettaton shrugged. "I guess.... I just like you as a fan more, because it means... your eyes will be on me. You'll praise me."  
Papyrus felt his whole body grow heavy, felt his Soul sink. "So, what....You want someone to be around to constantly validate you...? Is that it?" Papyrus asked. "Gods, that's why. That's why we always end up talking about you and everything you do." His sockets widen. "Even right now! We're talking _about you right now!"_ Papyrus stood up. "Is that really it? I'm just another fan to you?"

Mettaton didn't answer at first, just folded his hands in his lap. "Well... yes. I mean, I knew you didn't feel strongly about me at first, which made the whole thing all the more like a fun challenge. And you just kept coming to all my shows and talking to me about me! You're like the best number one fan! That's... all this was supposed to be. Just me and my number one fan," Mettaton smiled. "You're the one that assumed it was more than that, dear."

Papyrus fisted his hands. "You're right. I did assume that. I did because I thought this, all the tickets, the dinners, I thought that was the way you showed you cared, but it was just a way to keep me around, to keep your "number one fan" around, so I could praise you for all the things you do, because for some reason, all the awards and high ratings you get aren't enough! You need someone constantly giving you attention and I... I was dumb enough to let you use me like this...."

"Oh, darling," Mettaton stood up. "Let's just forget about all this! Let's just go back to the way things were!"  
"But this isn't what I want!" Papyrus snapped, feeling his Soul heat up. He had never felt so... so used. Sure, he could admit he had assumed incorrectly, but where did Mettaton get off using him like some sort of... validation machine?

He turned around, closing his sockets to hold back the tears. He felt so stupid, how could be so stupid, how could he just assume all of Mettaton's gifts meant he cared for him?

He couldn't do this, he couldn't be around Mettaton right now. Just standing in the same room with him made him feel so stupid.

He stormed out, ignoring Mettaton calling after him. He rubbed at his sockets, trying to hide his tears as he stomped home, but once he got to the porch and sat down, he just... cried. He didn't know what the hell was wrong, but it was more than just what Mettaton had done to him. Everything felt too heavy, his Soul felt so heavy.

"Papy?"

The thin skeleton twisted around. "S-sans?"  
Sans blinked and stepped onto the porch to sit down next to his brother. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
Papyrus sniffed and dried his sockets. "No-nothing."  
Sans shifted his fangs and wrapped an arm around Papyrus, then pulled him into this rib bones. "Eh, just like when we were kids. 'Cept it's reversed, ya know?"  
"Oh yes. You were kinda a cry baby for a bit there."  
"Yeah, yeah," Sans waved off. "So, what's wrong?"  
"Mettaton didn't like me like I thought...."  
"Ya want me ta recycle him fer ya? Ya family, so, of course I'll do it fer free."  
Papyrus chuckled. "No... I just... I feel so stupid. I don't know why I...."  
"Well, ya have been kinda... I don't know, like, distracted maybe? Like, yer skull's been in the clouds, I guess."  
"Yes, something like that. There's obviously something missing, and maybe that's why I clung to Mettaton, even though, looking back, I wasn't all that happy with him."  
"Well, maybe it's good he don't like ya. Now ya can find someone who actually cares about ya."  
"I guess so," Papyrus nodded against Sans' ribs.  
"Feel better?"  
Papyrus nodded again.  
"...I'll totally do it fer free, though. I can make it look like an accident and everythin'."  
"No, Sans."  
"Okay, but tha offer's always open."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's kinda interesting that both Papy and Met came at this relationship wrong. Met just wanted a fan to constantly praise him and Papy sort of assumed that Met liked him because why else would you give someone free stuff and invite him some of everywhere with you if you didn't like them a lot? It's interesting to explore Papyrus' emotions. He's usually portrayed as this stoic mean guy, so I really don't have much to go on when it comes to him actually feeling stuff. It feels a little strange to me to be honest.


	22. Lukewarm Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To end and to start again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this is drastically different from the first draft near the end, but I like it a lot more. Sometimes you just gotta let the story write itself, ya know? :3
> 
> Papyrus has a good paragraph of dialogue in this chapter, too.

Another late night and Papyrus found himself back at Grillby's. He had started coming here instead of dealing with Mettaton, despite the fact the robot had been calling the house at all hours of the day looking for him. After everything they had happened between the two, Papyrus didn't want to have anything to do with the robot, even though Papyrus had a nagging feeling he was going to have deal with him for good at some point.

He didn't have to think about all that now though.

Papyrus really didn't mind the atmosphere of the bar and the food, while a little fattening, was fine in small doses. He found he rather liked the French fries.

"Good evening, Papyrus," Grillby spoke. "You have this uncanny ability to come in right when the place clears out," he smiled, purple flames shifting.   
Papyrus found himself smiling back and taking a seat at the bar.  
Grillby reached down to one of the counter's shelves and pulled out a basket of warm fries. "These are fresh. I laid off the salt a bit, too."  
"Thank you," Papyrus smiled again and began to dig in.  
"So, you haven't talked about Mettaton for a while."  
Papyrus sighed. "Can we not? Did you read that book I told you about?"  
"The one about the vampire falling in love with the lady from the trailer park?" Grillby questioned. "I did. It was pretty good."  
"I found other books by that same author, if you want some more."  
"I think I would like that."

Silence fell, save for the soft crunching of Papyrus eating his fries.

"Papyrus."  
"Hrm."  
"You're going to need to talk to him eventually."  
Papyrus grumbled.  
"Papyrus, I understand you're upset with him, as well as yourself."  
Papyrus sighed, rubbing his skull. "Every time I think about him, I just feel so stupid. I don't know how I let myself get fooled into thinking he cared about me. How could I not see that he was using me? How could I be so damn blind?"  
Grillby continued to clean out a glass. "Have you tried answering those questions?"

Papyrus' shoulders slumped a bit. "I... I'm empty. I have been since the Resets stopped. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful I don't have to watch anyone die anymore. But at the same time, I lost something. Every day, I got up and patrolled the town, checked the traps, scouted the area. I herded monsters out when a Human Timeline started. I had a purpose. And now that everything and everyone is safe, I no longer have that purpose. Sure, I go to the barrier twice a week, talk to my fellow guardmonsters. I paint and read and watch Novella, but I still feel like something is missing. To be honest, Mettaton gave me something new and I clung to it, even though I still felt like it wasn't right, it wasn't enough. That's how desperate I've gotten. And I hate it." Papyrus lowered his skull to the counter. "I hate feeling this way. I hate feeling empty."

Grillby placed the cup and clothe on the counter. He leaned forward, voice low. "I know. I know how that emptiness feels."  
Papyrus glanced up at the Fire Elemental.  
"I felt it after my wife divorced me," Grillby continued. "She was a huge part of my life, but things.... monsters change. They fall out of love, They want something you can't give them and you have to let them go. It's like a chunk of your Soul being ripped out."  
Papyrus nodded.  
"I devoted my time to my daughter after all. She kept me... sane, to say the least. It was hard letting her go for college, but you do what you can to better the lives of your child. Sometimes, I still feel that emptiness though." Grillby straighten up, rested on hand on his chest. "It never quite goes away, just gets easier to deal with."  
"But I don't know what to do," Papyrus admitted. "I don't know how to deal with this emptiness left behind."  
"Well, you need the closure, first of all."  
"Closure?"  
"If you're done with Mettaton, you need to let him know. You need to make a clean cut. You don't want that sort of thing hanging around."  
"So, I need to talk to him at least one last time," Papyrus sighed, resting his skull on an elbow-propped hand.  
"Right," Grillby nodded. "Second, you need to ask yourself, what was Mettaton giving you, at its core? You need to find that again."  
Papyrus looked down, sockets lidding in thought. "...It was like... companionship, but admittedly on a deeper level, and... maybe the attention was a little nice, too." He blushed a bit.  
Grillby smiled.   
"What it be all right....?"  
Grillby tilted his head. "Would what be all right?"  
"I, uh, I like talking to you," Papyrus muttered. "If... companionship is what I really am seeking, would it be all right if I continue to talk to you?" His cheekbones flashed purple for a moment. "It, uh, doesn't need to be much more than that, of course."  
Grillby gave a small smile. "Of course, But are you sure companionship is all you want?"  
Papyrus blushed again, a deeper purple. "What do you mean?"  
Grillby leaned against the counter. "What about the attention?"  
Papyrus shuddered. "That was, I mean... It's natural to like having someone pay attention to you!"  
"True," the Fire Elemental smirked. "Though, I'm afraid I can't give you any free tickets or anything like that."  
"That's fine," Papyrus grumbled. "The free fries are a good replacement."

~

Papyrus took a deep breath, He tapped on the door.  
"Coming!" came a chirp and the door swung open. Mettaton's eyes widen. "Papyrus! Darling, you're back!"  
"Hello, Mettaton," Papyrus spoke, voice stern. "I have come to talk."  
"Splendid!" Mettaton smiled. "I haven't had anyone to talk about my play in days!"  
Papyrus glared. "Mettaton, do you understand why I was so upset last time?"  
Mettaton only stared.  
"You used me, Mettaton. I won't say I was correct, because I should have asked before hand about your intentions, what you really wanted from me, but that doesn't make what you did any less wrong. You can't just use monsters for your own validation like this. I think not seeing you from this point on would be in my best interest."  
"What?" Mettaton took a step back. "Are you... are you saying you no longer wish to see me?"  
"Yes, I am," Papyrus nodded.  
"After everything we've been through!?" the robot shouted. "After everything I've done for you--the tickets and passes all for free! For your family!? You think I outfitted your brother's wedding out of the kindness of my Soul!?"  
"Gods, I should have known!" Papyrus tossed up his hands. "The dress, the suit, the decorations, those were all _your products!_ You used my brother's wedding to show off your line of clothes, didn't you!? It didn't have anything to do with wanting to be friends, did it!?"  
Mettaton gave slick smile. "Well, I'd be foolish not to take such an opportunity. Everyone was there to look after all."   
Papyrus' sockets narrowed, pinpoints flashing purple. "You really can't do anything just to be nice, can you!?"  
"Don't give me that, not after everything your mobster of a brother used to do!"  
"We all did what we had to to survive, but those times are over, Mettaton! The only one who hasn't gotten the message of you! You're always going to be a self-serving, self-absorbed, spoiled brat!!"  
"GET OUT!" Mettaton demanded.   
"MY PLEASURE!" Papyrus shouted, whipping around and stomping down the hall.  
"That's right! Get out! Don't ever come back!" Mettaton screamed after him. "I don't need you! BOYS LIKE YOU ARE A DIME A DOZEN---EASY TO REPLACE!!!"  
Papyrus didn't reply, just made his way to the lobby of the resort. Monsters stepped out of the way of the glaring Skeleton as he stomped outside. Thoughts shifted from one to another---  
 _Idiot, selfish prick, my brother was right, how could I just, stupid idiot, selfish little brat._

_I need a fucking drink._

~

"I don't wanna g'home."  
"Hmm?"  
Papyrus chugged another shot. "Said don't wanna g'home."  
"And why is that?" Grillby asked, wiping out a glass.  
"Ma burtha's gonna be there wif his purfect li'l fam'ly! I don't wanna see that shit! I get it universe, Papy's all alone! Wel, fuck ya, tooo, you na vers!"  
Grillby gave a wry smile. "You aren't alone, Papyrus. I'm here, all right? You're more upset that the break up didn't go off without a problem."  
"Fuck! Whhy am I so upset!" Papyrus swayed on his stool. "I broke up wif him. Fuck that shelfish prick! Usin' me, ma fam'ly fer his own shit! Who tha fuck does shit like that! I oughta tell ma burther to recycle his tin ass! Then maybe he cun be made to sumthin' act'lly usshful, like... a fork... or a can."  
Grillby nodded.  
"Gurilby, what time ish it?" Papyrus asked, swaying into the counter.  
The Fire Elemental looked at his watch. "Almost midnight."  
"Fuck, gotta get home," Papyrus heaved himself to his feet, leaned over the counter for support. "Bro gonna kill me. O'er protective ass," Papyrus giggled at the insult. "I gotta.... whoopsie!" He plopped down onto the stool and laughed again.  
Grillby gave a small smile and walked over to the phone near the stairs. He picked up the receiver and dialed Papyrus' number.  
"Talk ta me," came a gruff voice.  
"Hello, Sans, it's me, Grillby."  
"Yeah? Whucha want?"  
"Your brother is down here, too drunk to stand up straight."  
"Papyrus is drunk?" There was deep laugh. "Ain't surprising really. He's a lightweight. Bet it only took two or three shots."  
"Pretty much. I figured I'd let him crash here tonight since he can't walk home."  
"A'ight. Hey, he don't get drunk so often. Did somethin' happen?"  
"He didn't...?" Grillby looked back at the giggling Skeleton. "He must have come here after he... he broke up Mettaton."  
"Papy did the breakin' up?" Sans questioned. "Why's he gettin' drunk then?"  
"It wasn't as clean as he would have liked it to be. They had a big fight and everything."  
"Well, shit, he's better off anyway. Hey, thanks for lettin' me know he was there. I mean, I know Papy can take care of himself and shit, but I was gettin' a little worried. He's been a little... out of it lately. Has he been... talkin' ta ya about it?"  
"Yeah. He hasn't told you anything?"  
"Not too much. We've been closed up about our personal shit since dad died. Even though we've gotten a lot closer, openin' up, it ain't somethin' we're just gonna be able ta do in just a few months, ya know? But, I'm glad he's at least talkin' ta someone. If anythin' happens, though...."  
"I'll let you know," Grillby nodded. "Good night."  
"Night."  
The Fire Elemental hung up and walked around the counter. "Come on, Papyrus."  
"Huh? Where we goin'?" The Skeleton smiled up at Grillby, swaying atop the stool.   
"I have an extra room upstairs. You can crash there tonight, okay?"  
"Ooooh, like a sleep over," Papyrus laughed again as Grillby hauled him to his feet and led him upstairs to a small room decorated in muted white and pink. He rested the Skeleton on the bed and undressed him down to his full body tights. He made sure to prop Papyrus on his side with some pillows in case he threw up, not sure exactly how drunk he was.   
"That should be all right," Grillby nodded. "I'll put an alarm on my watch and check back on him in a hour," he decided, setting his wrist watch. He then went to leave the room when he heard Papyrus murmur. He looked back him. He couldn't make out what the Skeleton was saying, but he had a deep purple blush on his face, his fangs set in a soft smile.  
Grillby smiled back. "Sweet dreams."

~

The next morning, when Grillby went to check on Papyrus for the fourth time that morning, he found him gulping down aspirin in the bathroom, full body tights pulled down to his pelvis.   
"Uhggg, my skull," he grumbled as he leaned over the sink.   
Grillby walked into the bathroom and rubbed Papyrus' bare spine. "Sorry. I called your brother last night and didn't find out you were lightweight until after the fact. I'll keep that in mind next time."  
"Thanks," Papyrus gave a tired smile. "I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble."  
"No, not at all," Grillby reassured, holding up a hand. "You're closer to a happy drunk than an angry or sad one, so handling you was pretty easy. How are you feeling, by the way? Are you going to be able to shower and get dressed all right?"  
Papyrus nodded. "I should be fine. It's just a headache."  
"All right. I'll make something to put on your, um, stomach, of sorts," Grillby offered with a sly smile and headed downstairs after a nod from Papyrus.

By the time the Skeleton came downstairs, Grillby had cooked up some eggs and toast.

"Thank you, Grillby," Papyrus smiled and sat at the counter to eat.  
"No problem," Grillby replied.  
"Is there any way I can repay you?"  
"Oh, no," Grillby held up a hand again. "Just helping you out. You aren't the first drunk I've let stay over here or anything. Though, I usually let them sleep in a booth," Grillby noted.   
"All the more reason to repay you!" Papyrus cried. "By letting inebriated monsters stay here, you keep them safe from unfortunate accidents. It's a service you even provide for free!"  
"Right, so I don't need anyone paying me back for it." Grillby pointed out.  
Papyrus nodded. "Nonsense! I for one, as a Skeleton, always repay his debts!"  
Grillby's flame shifted in thought. He had a feeling Papyrus wouldn't take no for an answer, so... "Well, I guess you can sweep up the front?"  
"Right then!" Papyrus shot up, only to wobble a bit, plop back down on the stool and sway a bit, a little dizzy.  
Grillby leaned over the counter to steady him. "You can sweep tomorrow, all right?"  
"Yes, of course," Papyrus gave a shy smile as he rest his aching skull on the counter. "Grillby...."  
"Yes?"  
"Could you promise me that you won't ever let me drink like that again?"  
Grillby chuckled and rested a reassuring hand on Papyrus's skull. "I promise."  
"...Hm...."  
"What is it?"  
"Your hand is warm," Papyrus murmured.   
"Oh..." Grillby blinked, a bit taken aback at Papyrus' response. He continued rubbing Papyrus' skull, surprised by how smooth the bone was. His fingers glided over the top, the back, the first vertebra.

Papyrus shivered.

"Oh, did that...?" Grillby pulled his hand away.  
"It, it's okay... It's just a.... it's a sensitive spot for Skeletons," Papyrus admitted, blushing lavender. "But, uh, I do not mind. It was soothing my headache."  
"Oh. All right." Grillby reached for the back of Papyrus' skull. He rubbed the smooth bone again, making the Skeleton murmur. A low moan slipped from his fangs when Grillby graced the top vertebra of his spine again. Grillby paused for a moment.  
"Hrm.. ple... please...." Papyrus whispered.  
Grillby continued rubbing Papyrus cervical vertebrae, watching the skeleton squirm, cheekbones flushing lilac.   
"Ah... hm...," Papyrus breath. "Grillby...."  
The Fire Elemental felt something twitch below. He glided his hand to the Skeleton's mandible and prompted him to look up at him. Again, Grillby felt something twitch at the sight before him: Papyrus' flushed cheekbones tinted lilac, sockets lidded, pinpoints a glazed purple, matching tongue peeking from his fangs. Grillby gulped at the sight before resting on the counter atop his elbows, hand still under Papyrus' mandible. "Do you want me to keep going?" he asked, voice low and a little husky.   
"Hm, it does... feel very nice," Papyrus purred back, shy smile on his face.  
Grillby moved his hand to stroke the back of Papyrus' skull. "Mettaton never touched you like this, did he?"  
"Hmmmm, never," Papyrus breathed, sockets closing at the bliss rolling down his spine.  
Grillby moved his other hand and rubbed along Papyrus' vertebrae while stroking the back of his skull.  
"Oh, Grillby!" Papyrus moaned at the pleasure, arching forward---

\---right into Grillby's mouth.

Long, long, long seconds passed.

There was a soft ringing sound from farther behind the counter.

Grillby pulled away, aware in an instant that his violet flames was hotter than normal and several shades lighter. Papyrus's cheekbones were the opposite shade of purple, a nice eggplant, though his pinpoints were still a near blinding lavender. Neither of them said anything, the only sound in the room was the soft ringing from some alarm in the back of the room.

Grillby gulped. Under normal circumstances, he was a bit of flirt and didn't have much of a problem letting other monsters know he was interested in fooling around. But Papyrus wasn't just another monster. He was the little brother of the most powerful Boss Level Monster in the entire Underground--- the same monster who had trusted him last night to look after his brother while he was in a drunken stupor, the same one that had asked him to tell him if anything else happened to the Skeleton.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, if Sans found out about this, he'd drag Grillby to Waterfall and toss him into the deepest lake he could find. He could hear his voice now.  _"Ya fuck face! Takin' advantage of ma little brother while he's still hung over and comin' off a bad break up! Well, hope ya like yer new home at tha bottom of a fuckin' lake."_

Fuck....

"Grillby...."

The Fire Elemental jumped and looked down at Papyrus, who was still peering up at him and blushing.   
"I, uh," Grillby stammered a bit. "Uh, oh, I should get the alarm. I have to open in about five minutes." He walked to the wall behind the counter and clicked a button on a clock hanging next to the wine rack.  
Papyrus nodded. "I, um... bathroom...." He stood up and Grillby noticed the Skeleton trying to cover his pelvis with his hands and the tights he hadn't pulled up past his lower spine. His Soul was wavering a bit behind his rib cage and there was just the slightest wisp of magic trailing downward.

Grillby blinked.

...Oh....

Blushing, Papyrus gave a shy nod and hurried upstairs.

A few moments would past when Grillby realized that Papyrus had been smart enough to head upstairs, to Grillby's personal bathroom. His Soul fluttered and he felt his magic dip south at the mere thought of what Papyrus could be doing up there. For a few seconds, Grillby considered closing for an extra hour just to be able to walk up there and... tend to Papyrus.

Gods, he wanted to tend to the Skeleton.

Gods, he wanted to tend to _Sans' little brother._ That was going to make things difficult.

 _I'm really considering this, aren't I?_ Grillby realized. Of course he was. He was still considering closing for an extra hour and going up there. He couldn't help but imagine the sounds, the scene--- Papyrus panting, whispering Grillby's name, his hand gliding over a thick, plump---

The door jingled.

"Sans!!" Grillby jumped at the large skeleton walking in, intimidating as ever. "Go-good morning. You, uh... you usually don't stop by so early."  
Sans stomped over, giving the Elemental a narrow gaze. "Yeah. Just wanted to see if Papy was okay."  
"He, um, he's in the bathroom, upstairs. Uh, just cleaning up a bit."  
Sans looked up at the ceiling and for a moment, Grillby was thankful for the sound proofing he had installed.   
"A'ight," Sans spoke, looking back at Grillby. "Don't tell 'em I was here. He don't like when I play big brother like this."  
Grillby nodded.  
Sans stared. "Ya lookin' a little... chilled. Ya okay?"  
"Y-yep."  
Sans shifted on his feet, hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I guess ya wouldn't lie ta me," he waved off and turned around to leave only to stop at the door. "Grillby."  
"Y-yes?"  
"I'm trustin' ya, a'ight? Don't make me regret it."  
Grillby sucked in a sharp breath as Sans left, the soft jingle of the door bell the only sound left in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grillz is a good guy overall and I think Sans can see that. I feel like it's taking him a lot to trust Grillz to look after Papy. It's very sweet. I need more sweet Underfell bros. :3 
> 
> Oh, in case your curious, the book Papyrus let Grillby borrowed is called Lothaire by Kresley Cole. ;3


	23. Warm Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for dessert?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho oh, this chapter was super fun.
> 
> Smut marked with *** ;3

Papyrus exited his room and strolled into the living room, tugging his crimson red scarf.

"Yo, Papy."

Papyrus stopped short and looked over at his big brother sitting on the couch which was covered in reports from the Core. "Hn?"  
Sans gathered up some paper to clear a space on the couch and pat the seat. "Big brother needs ta have a chat with ya."  
Papyrus sighed but did as he was told, walking over and taking the seat.   
Sans gave his brother a studious glance. "Ya've been comin' home late these past few days, bro. Whucha been up ta?"  
"Nothing really," Papyrus glanced away, a hint of lilac on his cheekbones. "I don't think it's really any of your business."  
Sans' fangs shifted. "Nah, we ain't playin' that game. I'm askin' mostly 'cause the trash can keeps callin' lookin' fer ya. My Babydoll can't get any work done, he's callin' so much. Then I came ta realize ya were comin' home late. So, where ya been?"  
Papyrus let out a short breath. "I have just been helping Grillby at the bar."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yes. He allowed me to stay over one night when I was... not fit to return home on my own. So, I have been helping him clean the bar in return. It's actually quite time consuming, even with the two of us working, so that is why I am coming back so late."  
"Hm," Sans nodded. "Ya still doing yer guard duty, though, right?"  
"Yes, brother," Papyrus droned, discounting the very idea that Sans would believe he wouldn't keep up his guard duties.  
"A'ight. So, what kinda cleanin' is it, like sweepin' and shit?"  
"A bit more than that actually," Papyrus began. "Sweeping, mopping, wiping down the counters and tables. Grillby handles the more technical things, like cleaning out the grease traps in the stoves."  
Again, Sans nodded. "So, how long do ya plan on payin' him back?"  
"Hrm...," Papyrus looked down and twiddled his thumb phalanges. "I'm not sure. I... I enjoy Grillby's company. We talk about books and he likes hearing about the things I've been painting."  
"Hm," Sans leaned back against the couch. "Sounds like ya made a new friend," he smirked.  
Papyrus blushed. "Uh, well... we.... I mean, I suppose.  
Sans' smirk grew. "Whutcha blushin' fer?"  
"I'm not!" Papyrus cried a bit louder than necessary. "I mean....there are... sometimes we, huh..."  
"Yeah?"  
Papyrus leaned in closer, coaxing his brother to do the same. His voice dropped low. "Sometimes, when we're in the back room, I notice his eyes sort of...lingering on me. And I think... I sort of like it?"  
"Oh, man," Sans chuckled. "Does he know ya like it?"  
"I couldn't possibly tell him something like that!" The purple on Papyrus' cheekbones darken.  
"Why not?"  
"It's embarrassing!"  
"Oh Gods Below," Sans grinned, then let out a snicker. "Ya are so cute right now."  
"Shut up!" Papyrus wailed, entire skull purple. "Ug, I don't know why I told you any of this!"  
"'Cause ya need big brother's advice?"  
"Pfffft, no." Papyrus crossed his arms and looked away.   
Sans laughed again, deep from his belly.   
"Uh, shut up," Papyrus grumbled again with a sharp breath. "But, hm, can I tell you something else?"  
"Sure, sure."  
Papyrus leaned in close again. "We... we accidentally... sort of... kissed...."  
Sans' sockets widen. "Really?"  
Papyrus blushed again. "I found that I... liked that, too. And I think Grillby liked it, too."  
"How do ya accidentally kiss someone?"  
Papyrus' entire skull went purple again. "Uh...."  
Sans stared for a moment before a devilish smirk slid across his skull. "Whut ya do?"  
"I didn't... I had a headache, and he was rubbing my head and I sort of.... it felt nice and I sort of... I moved and then we were kissing!"   
"Oh, Gods," Sans cackled. "This is kinda hilarious. So, yer first kiss was an accident because ya let a guy give ya a bone rub! Holy shit, Papy!"  
"Don't give me that!" Papyrus shouted, pointing an accusing phalange at his bellowing brother. "Your whole relationship is based on an accident!"  
"Yeah, yeah," Sans continued laughing. "So, I guess ya should follow big brother's lead and take responsibility, ya know? He got your kiss virginity, ya gotta marry him and everything now!"  
"Shut up, you assclown!" Papyrus demanded, shaking his fists.  
"Oh, fuck, don't get knocked up or nothin', a'ight?" Sans continued teasing in between his bouts of laughter. "Kids are expensive as hell, bro."  
"I am well aware of that!"  
"Shit, so ya been thinkin' about havin' this guy's kid?"  
"NO!" Papyrus screamed.  
"Who's having whose baby?" Sister Dear called from the stairs as she descended.  
"Papy and Grillby have been makin' out afta hours," Sans grinned.  
Sister Dear perked up. "Really, Papy? You and Grillby? Are you two dating now?"  
"NO!"  
"Oh, but ya like tha way his eyes linger on ya," Sans teased. " 'Oh, Grillby, yer hot gaze gets me so excited! Take me, ya big bad Elemental, ya!'"  
"Shut up!" Papyrus demanded, fists shaking again.  
"Sansy, don't tease your brother like that," Sister Dear requested as she came into the living room. "Papy, I think it's very nice you've moved on. Grillby is a bit of a flirt, but I think he's a lot more down to earth than Mettaton. Much more respectable and responsible, at least."  
"And it sounds like he's actually inta ya," Sans noted. "I say ya go fer it."  
Papyrus twiddled his phalanges again. "I don't know. Ug," the tall skeleton stood up. "I'm not sure, to be honest. Maybe I'm just imagining things."  
"Ya didn't imagine kissin' him and likin' it," Sans teased, voice low.  
Papyrus rolled his pinpoints. "Shut up, Sans. I'll be at the diner if you need me for anything. Have a nice day, Sister Dear."  
"Have a nice day, Papy."  
"Hey, I don't get a 'have a nice day'?"  
Papyrus stomped over to the door. "Fuck off, Sans."  
"Fuck ya, too, ya brat. Loooove yoooooou."  
"Shut it!" Papyrus yanked open the door and stepped onto the porch. He whipped around. "I love you, too, you big asshole!" And he slammed the door just as Sans burst into laughter.

~

_He's looking again...._

Another long day had ended at the bar and Papyrus was sweeping up the front of the restaurant, while Grillby was wiping down the bar, every so often taking quick glances at the tall skeleton.

This was how things had gone for the past few days.

The two hadn't brought up the kiss, but the air had gotten... warmer when the two were alone. Papyrus had begun to notice just how attractive the Fire Elemental was--- he's tall, lean height, his fiery fangs, his long thin fingers he kept imagining trailing lower to his---

Papyrus gulped and swept the floor a little faster. He could feel Grillby's eyes trailing up and down his spine. He was only wearing his full body tights again, having removed his armor to make moving around the crowded back room a little easier. He was practically naked though, the tights clinging to this bones like taunt skin.

The Skeleton couldn't believe how much a kiss could change things between two monsters. The whole thing had been an accident and yet, he couldn't stop thinking about the Fire Elemental in a more amorous light. Hell, he had gone upstairs to... take care of himself right afterwards. He had thought about the kiss lasting so much longer, Grillby trailing his fangs down his cervical vertebrae, running his tongue over the bones, and then maybe---

Papyrus shook his skull. _Calm down, get back to work,_ he told himself and began to focus more on sweeping again. He heard the door to the backroom open and he sighed, knowing that Grillby had gone to the back.

What was he going to do about all of this?

Granted, he could work just fine with Grillby during the day when the diner was busy, but at night, when they were alone, well, he wasn't very sure how long he could ignore the growing heat between them.

_Ug, this is silly, it was just a kiss and it was nice, that's why it has me thinking of all these things! Nothing has to change between us at all!_

_So, why can't I stop thinking of him like this...._

_Because, he's giving you what you've wanted all this time._

Papyrus straighten up at the thought, sockets wide. _What I've wanted all this time?_

_Companionship... a bit of attention, genuine interest in you and the things you do...._

_...Love?_

_No, wait, too soon for that, but..._

_But when I'm with him... I don't feel so empty. I... should tell him that, right? Then maybe we can figure out what to do next._

Nodding to himself, Papyrus rest the broom against the a table and headed to the back. He stopped short when he saw Grillby bent over and digging around a box of pans. Blushing, Papyrus stared.

_Oh... it kinda looks like an...._

"Hm... Papyrus, is that you?"  
"...An apple?"  
Grillby straightened up and turned around. "What?"  
"I was thinking it looked like an apple," Papyrus answered without thinking. A second later he realized just what he had said and his whole skull went eggplant purple. "Uh..."  
Grillby chuckled. "An apple, huh? My wife used to say it looked like an orange."  
Papyrus tilted his skull. "An orange?" he questioned. "No, it definitely has a more defined shape," he decided with a nod as if he was the top judge of butt shapes.  
"Well, that's good to know," Grillby smiled. "After a certain age, you start noticing things getting a little soft. But I suppose a rough divorce and raising a little girl by yourself will do that to you."  
"You don't look at day over three hundred, though," Papyrus complimented.   
"Ha, that's very kind of you to say," Grillby blushed a stunning lemon yellow.   
Papyrus stared. _Oh my Gods, that's... cute. That's so cute._ "Grillby!" the Skeleton blurted.  
Grillby jumped at the outburst. "Y-yes?"  
"I... uh..." Papyrus looked down. "I... I think we... I mean, I... I just wanted to let you know... I don't... feel empty when I'm with you."  
Grillby's flame flickered for long seconds. "....Oh. Well, I... I'm glad." Grillby smiled. "I'm glad I... make you feel...."  
"...Whole."  
Grillby blinked. "What?"  
"You make me... feel whole," Papyrus confessed. He looked away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to... I just wanted you to know that I... oh my...."  
Grillby walked closer. "We should probably talk about the, um, kiss, right? I'm sure we both noticed how things have become a little... um... awkward between us. We should clear the air about it, yes?"  
"Well, I'm aware it was just an accident," Papyrus admitted. "But... it was a... happy accident," he smiled. "I'm sure you realized by my reaction that I... enjoyed it."  
"I... also enjoyed it," Grillby confessed. "I mean, if it were to... happen again, I don't think I'd object." He stepped a little closer.  
Papyrus looked up at the Elemental, felt his breath catch where his throat would be. He was standing so close now, the heat rolling off his body and gliding over Papyrus' bones. He couldn't move--- maybe because he didn't want to? Right, he didn't want to move, he wanted....  
"Is this all right?" Grillby whispered as he leaned in closer, his hands rising to rest on Papyrus' humeri.  
"This is... this is fine," Papyrus whispered back.

And bone met fire.

All Papyrus could feel was warmth engulfing his body, heating up his Soul. He let Grillby pull him closer. He wrapped his arms around his warming neck, parted his fangs so the Elemental could slip in his tongue. The Skeleton let Grillby push him up against the wall, press his body against his. There was more heat, the crackling of an excited fire, the hum of a deepening kiss, the soft twirling of tongues.

Papyrus moaned when Grillby pressed kisses down his jaw, his cervical vertebrae. "Ah... hn...ooooh!" He groaned when tiny fangs nipped his bones. "Ahhh." Flame slid over bone, drawing louder moans and pleading for more.

Gods, Papyrus had never felt so... good. The heat, the tingling over his bones, the purring of his Soul. No wonder his brother used to have all those girls lining up for him. This sort of pleasure felt incredible.

But there had to be something more, right? The few times he had overheard his brother and Sister Dear, he knew there must have been more than just kissing and stroking.

***

"Oh!" Papyrus cried as Grillby lifted him up by his femurs, pressed his hips into his pelvis, making his hardening sex evident. Gods, he was so hard and thick and the way he just glided over the little dip in Papyrus' pelvis was just incredible. He tilted his skull back and moaned, tongue slipping in between his fangs. "Ah, ah....uh... Ohhh... Grillby."  
"Royale."  
"Ro-Royale?"  
"My first name is Royale," the Fire Elemental purred against Papyrus' "ear." "Say it for me," he nibbled on Papyrus' mandible.  
"Ah, uh... Royale..." the Skeleton groaned.   
Grillby grinned, sped up rubbing against Papyrus' growing sex, making him moan for more. "Ah, I have to admit, I wasn't expecting a pussy."  
"Ah, hnnn... Is that... ah... is that bad?" Papyrus asked, breathing heavy. "It just.... I didn't really control...."  
"It's not bad at all," Grillby kissed his cheekbone. "You make whatever comes natural to you, my little dessert."

Papyrus nodded, closed his sockets, let the pleasure wash over him. He could feel his tights dampening as Grillby rubbed against him more and more, his cock sliding between the lips of his vagina, rubbing against his clit. This was the first time Papyrus magic had ever done something like this. After the kiss, there had just been a little swirl of magic he had been able to slip his phalanges into and before that, he had only stroked his pelvis bone to get a little something going. This was the first time he had ever had a fully formed sexual organ and gods he was enjoying every second.

"Yes, more! Ooooh, yes,! Ah! Royale!!" Papyrus cried.  
"Anything for you, dear," Grillby breathed. "Ah, you've gotten so slick and wet." Somehow he managed to push himself deeper in between Papyrus' lips, rubbing harder against his clit. "Ah, I bet you're so hot and tight," he groaned. "I can't wait until you let me sink inside you." He sped up his rubbing, panting, flame hissing.   
"Oh! Oh!" Papyrus moaned. He could feel something coiling just above his pelvis. Something was about to unleash inside him, inside the sex he had formed, inside the womb that was connected. "Ah! Royale, I'm gonna---! Something's about to---!"  
"It's all right, dearest, you can let it out. It's okay. Just hang onto me," Grillby tightened his grip around Papyrus' femurs as he pushed him against the wall to keep him in place.  
Papyrus wrapped arms around Grillby's back, panting, thrusting his hips to match Grillby's movement. Gods, he felt like he was going to explode, like his whole body was going to burst into raw energy.

"Ah! Royale! ROYALE! I'M--- OH, GODS!!!"  
"Let it out, dearest!"  
"Uh, uh... AH... AHHHHH, ROYALE!" Papyrus screamed, his spine arching as a deluge of purple magic cascaded from his sex. He screamed, cried, as Grillby kept rubbing his sensitive clit until he came, bright yellow seed glowing from inside his pants.

For long minutes, the two just stay pressed against each other, panting, gasping for air, enjoying the scent of their magic floating in the backroom of the restaurant.

***

Papyrus was the first to speak. "I can't believe we just did that."  
"Ah, but it was pleasant, wouldn't you say?" Grillby grinned.  
The Skeleton smiled back. "It was incredible. I... I've never done anything like that before. It sort of just... happened, but it... it was amazing." A blissful smile on his face, Papyrus looked into Grillby's soft gaze. "Could we... do it again?"  
Grillby let out a small laugh as he lowered Papyrus to the floor. He let the Skeleton rest against him since his bones felt like jello.  
"Did I... say something wrong?" Papyrus asked.  
"Not at all, dearest," Grillby smiled. "I'm just not as young as I used to be. That actually took a lot out of me I'm afraid."  
"Oh!" Papyrus blushed, hand coming to his fangs. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...."  
"It's all right, my little dessert," Grillby kissed the top of his skull. "You just have to let this old monster take a bit of break and build his stamina back up. In the mean time, how about we clean up? I'm sure if your brother caught you like this, he'd tease you until the day he dusted."  
Papyrus' fangs shifted as he followed Grillby to the front so they could take the stairs to Grillby's personal bathroom. "You're right. He would not let me hear the end of this. Ug, I can hear his dumb voice now. 'Whucha all wet fer? Ya smell like ya been busy and I don't mean cleanin' neither.' He's such an asshole."  
Grillby laughed. "That really does sound like something he'd say," he agreed as the two squeezed into the bathroom. Grillby dug out a few hand towels from the shelf over the toilet while Papyrus peeled his tights off.   
"I can toss those in the washer and dryer for you," Grillby offered. "That way you can go home in your own clothes and Sans won't say anything."  
"Thanks," Papyrus smiled, trading his tights for a towel.  
"You can clean up first while I do this, then I'll wash up after you," Grillby spoke before walking out.  
Papyrus closed the door and sighed. He still couldn't believe the two of them had just... and the whole thing had been the most amazing experience Papyrus had ever had. And there was a chance he would be able to do everything with Grillby again and feel like his body was nothing but energy and magic for a few long, blissful seconds.

But, Papyrus knew they could do more than just rubbing against each other. He remembered Grillby saying something...

_"I can't wait until you let me sink inside you."_

Papyrus blushed.

Inside.

Grillby could be _inside_ of him.

The idea was sort of scary, but... exciting and sounded so intimate. Of course, what could be more intimate than physically being inside of someone? This must be what his brother and Sister Dear were always doing. No wonder they were so close, they had been that intimate with each other.

And Papyrus wanted to know what that felt like, what having someone fill him would feel like.

And the more Papyrus thought about having Royale slip inside him, the less empty he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with Grillby and Papy, I sort of wanted their relationship to kinda just happen, almost out of the blue and they're kinda like "wow, that happened and it wasn't so bad, so I guess we can keep doing this." I like to think that Papy sort of knows how sex works, but due to his own lack of experience, he doesn't know exactly how things line up. He knows it's an intimate thing that involves being inside someone, but he's not quite sure of the exact mechanics. It's just something he's never had to think too much about. I also really like the exchange when his sex forms. He's not sure if it's right, but it's just what came to him and Grillby is okay with it and let's him know it's okay. If that's what came naturally, then it's okay. 
> 
> Also, Grillby is an older guy trying to keep up with Papy's stamina and I think it's really cute. :3


	24. Hot Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seal the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter in the Hot Bones flashbacks! This chapter was pretty much rewritten from the ground up and it's a little lengthy. But I really enjoyed being able to explore this couple for a little bit. :3

Papyrus took careful steps down the stairs, adjusting the spiked cuffs at his wrists. His boots were polished to a shine, the spikes of his armor were sparkling. He had even decided to wear his best ribbons and awards for the occasion.

A few weeks had passed since he and Grillby had fooled around in the backroom and while they hadn't gone as far since, the Skeleton and Fire Elemental had more or less formed a rather intimate relationship, sharing a few kisses here and there, some lovely phone calls (which is how Sans found out from over hearing his brother a few times), and whispered sweet nothings. Tonight would be their first real date.

"Well, well, well, where ya goin' dressed like that?" Sans called from the kitchen.  
"If you must know, Grillby has invited me over for dinner," Papyrus answered, nose bone up.  
"Oh, a date then?" Sans questioned, smirking around the straw of his soda can.  
"Yes, a dinner date."  
"Just dinner?" Sans wiggled his brow bone.  
"Sansy, stop that," Sister Dear called from the couch rocking a drowsy Nova to sleep.  
"Hey, I'm just tryin' ta keep tabs on ma little bro."  
Papyrus blushed a deep purple. " I don't need you keeping tabs on me. And for your information, should things go that direction, that will be just fine."  
Sans stared. "Yeah? So, ya okay if he bends ya over that table?"  
"And what if I am?" Papyrus countered, crossing his arms.  
"It's just...," Sans looked to the side. "Do ya know how ta...?"  
"Well, I... Sister Dear would probably be better at explaining it."  
She peered over at him. "Me?"  
"Because I...," Papyrus looked away. "It would appear my magic forms a more, uh, womanly organ."  
"Oooooh," Sans nodded.  
"Wait," Sister Dear started. "Are you saying when you.... get in the mood, you form a vagina?"  
Papyrus gave a nervous nod.  
"We can switch 'em out," Sans explained. "But, we have a... "natural affinity" fer one or tha otha that kinda depends on who we're attracted or how we see ourselves in tha relationship."  
"Oh, I see," Sister nodded. "Well, I'm not sure how much help I can be, since yours is magic and mine is... uh, a bit more solid. But, uh, the first time can be a little painful. I mean, it's a body part that sort has to stretch a little when he goes in, so it's important to take things slow."  
"Painful?" Papyrus questioned, sockets wide.  
"I don't know think it'll be a problem fer ya, Pap," Sans chimed in. "Ya can stretch yer magic around him. Granted, ya, uh, might be too busy enjoyin' yaself ta think ta do that, but it's a thing ya can do,"  
"Look, Papy," Sister started. "Just take it slow, all right? And Grillby is a nice guy overall, so if you get uncomfortable, just tell him and I'm sure he'll understand."  
"Besides, ya two might just have dinner and that be it," Sans added. "Don't feel like ya gotta spread yer legs fer him just 'cause he fed ya or some shit."  
Papyrus nodded.  
"And if he tries any shit, ya just tell me and I'll... extinguish him fer ya."  
"Sansy!" Sister cried.  
Sans only shrugged and took a sip through his straw.

~

"So, I hope you're all right with me putting up your painting in the front. I think it's very beautiful."  
"Well, thank you very much. I'm very flattered," Papyrus smiled. "This dinner you made was quite wonderful by the way. I didn't even know you could make such intricate dishes. I absolutely loved the pasta and dessert was fantastic. Is there a reason you don't make these for the diner? I'm sure monsters would pay for it."  
Grillby nodded. "It would take too long, I'm afraid. Plus, this place has always been really casual. It might be a little odd to add fancy pasta and filet mignon to a place that serves burger and fries. But for you...," Grillby rested a hand atop Papyrus.  
Papyrus blushed.  
"These past few weeks with you have been quite wonderful," Grillby continued. "You certainly do make me feel younger for starters."  
Papyrus chuckled a bit. "I've had a nice time with you, too. I actually feel like I'm part of the relationship and not just some... accessory, if that makes sense."  
Grillby nodded.  
"I mean, you and I... we actually talk about things, different things, and it's just... it's very nice."  
The Fire Elemental squeezed Papyrus' hand and the Skeleton could feel the heat rise a little.  
"It's getting late," Grillby noted. "You should probably be heading home before Sans starts to worry."  
"He... may not be expecting me back tonight."  
Grillby's cheeks lightened to a nice lavander before a smile slid across his face. "I see. Well, how about you go upstairs and get comfortable while I clean off the table?"  
Papyrus nodded and stood up. Soul pounding behind his rib cage, he made a slow trek up the stairs and headed to the room at the end of the hall.

Grillby's room was small, but well-kept. The colors were a modern black and white, everything seemed to have its place and there was a faint smell of cinnamon, as if a candle or incense had been burning earlier.

Papyrus took a deep breath and began to slide out of his armor, places the pieces on Grillby's desk in the corner of the room. Once he was down to his full body tights, he sat on the bed and waited.

_We're really going to do this, huh? I'm... nervous, but really excited. This... feels really right. The entire time I was with Mettaton, I felt lost and empty, but when I'm with Grillby, I feel like everything is in place. I feel so... happy._

***

The door to the room opened and Grillby strolled in. "Everything is all locked up and put away. I'm all yours for the rest of the night."  
Papyrus gave a wry smile and Grillby sat beside him, close and exuding his sweet heat .  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?" the Fire Elemental asked. "There's no rush or anything."  
"I... I'm sure," Papyrus nodded. "I... I really want to know what it feels like to be... closer to you."  
Grillby nodded. "I'm happy you're willing to put up with an old guy like me. I do hope I don't get tired and fall asleep mid-way."  
Papyrus let a soft chuckle as Grillby leaned over and kissed his cheekbone. "You should really give yourself more credit," Papyrus began as he nuzzled in closer to Grillby's chest. "You did just fine in the backroom that night."  
"That wasn't nearly as strenuous as love making can be, though," Grillby replied as he trailed kisses down Papyrus' cervical vertebrae. "Though I do appreciate the compliment." He reached up and began to pull down Papyrus' tights. Blushing, Papyrus slid his arms out of the sleeves, then began to unbutton Grillby's shirt, releasing more and more heat against his ribs. They shared a heated kiss as Grillby's shirt piled on the bed and Papyrus' tights were low enough to reveal the top of his pelvis.  
"Lie down, love," Grillby whispered.  
Papyrus scooted back farther on the bed and lied down. Grillby stood up and Papyrus couldn't help but notice the faintest set of abs on the Elemental. He watched him unbutton his pants and reveal a thick, flaming, purple cock.  
_....Wow...._ Papyrus thought, sockets wide. He felt his Soul pulse and his magic trailed south.  
"Don't worry, love. It doesn't burn," Grillby reassured him as he leaned over and tugged down the rest of Papyrus's tights. "Well, hello there," Grillby grinned at the violet pussy dripping for him. "Quite excited I see."  
Papyrus blushed as Grillby lowered himself on top of him, kissing him square on the fangs. Heat engulfed his bones as he wrapped himself around Grillby, felt the tip of sex nudge his opening. He felt Grillby slide a hand down his spine, then pelvis and slip a finger inside.  
"Ah!" Papyrus cried out, arching against Grillby. "Oh... mmm," he purred as Grillby stroked the top of his sex. "Oh, my...." Papyrus panted. "That's.... oooooh," Another finger slid inside, stroking deep and slow. "Ah, Royale, that's.... oh, yes...." The Skeleton closed his sockets, let the bliss take him, let his pelvis undulate with each long, deep stroke.  
"How are you feeling?" Grillby asked.  
"Ni-nice. I... I really like it," Papyrus breathed.  
"Do you think you're ready for something bigger?"  
Papyrus gave a shy nod and gasped when Grillby pulled his fingers away. He watched the Fire Elemental sit up and rest his hands on his pelvis as he scooted closer. He shivered when the warm heat of his cock slid over his lips, then between them, then finally....

"OH! MY! GOOOODSS!!" Papyrus moaned. Every inch of bone was engulfed in heat. He could feel his magic sizzling from the lips of his vagina, deep in his womb, all the way to his Soul, everything was hot, sizzling, burning. With each thrust Grillby gave him, the heat grew more intense, burned him more, but the burn felt incredible, like being under a hot shower after a long day in the cold, like the first welcomed sting of hot chocolate after the freezing air had numbed everything.

On top of the burn, Papyrus felt so full. More than Grillby filling his pussy with his cock, his Soul felt full, like Grillby's magic was filling some hole that Papyrus could never see but had felt for weeks on end.

He wished he could tell Grillby how amazing he felt right now, how full he felt, how good the burn felt, but he found he couldn't form words right now, just moan and cry out as Grillby slid back and forth inside of him, as he hit all the spots inside of him that Papyrus had no idea existed until now. Somehow, among the heat wrapping around his bones, he felt Grillby kiss the spine of his neck, his mandible, heard him whisper.

"You feel amazing, love. You're so hot, so tight," he groaned, breath heavy. "Are you doing all right?"  
Papyrus nodded, tongue thick in his mouth. "It... it's so good..." he spoke somehow before Grillby kissed him again.

Gods, he wished he could just stay like this, underneath Grillby's heat, surrounded by the burn from the inside of his Soul to the very tip of his distal phalanges. All he could do was hold close to the Elemental as that familiar coil in his core began to tighten.

"Ah, Royale... Royale, I'm going to.... Ah...." Papyrus panted. "Oh, Gods! Oh, Gods! Oh, Gods!"  
"It's all right, love. Just hang on to me like last time, I've got you." And somehow, Grillby tightened his grip. "May I come inside, love?"  
"Pl-please," Papyrus panted. He had to fill Grillby's seed just once inside of him, he wanted to feel everything Grillby could give him.  
"All right, love. Hold on to me." And Grillby sped up and Papyrus arched and cried out again. Even with his sockets shut, he was seeing stars. The magic and pleasure were engulfing every inch of him and he felt like he was going to explode again and there would be nothing left but his pulsing, inflamed Soul.

"Ah, almost, love, almost," Grillby groaned, holding closer.  
"Royale, it... it's so good!" Papyrus screamed, holding on tighter, felt his sharpened phalanges digging into Grillby's steaming back. "I'm gonna.... Oh, GODS! ROYALE!"  
"Ah, Papyrus! I'm going to... Are you ready?"  
"YES! YES! ROYALE, YES!"

And for long seconds there was nothing but fire and heat. Papyrus saw nothing but flaming stars, felt nothing but searing heat filling his Soul, his pussy, his very bones. He felt like he was fire, as if Grillby had surrounded himself with his very flame, swallowed him into his body. He couldn't hear anything but fire roaring around him, and he thought he felt his sex tightening up as he came, thought he heard Grillby cry out his name, but he couldn't be sure. All he knew at this moment was fire, the delicious burn engulfing every inch of him from the inside out.

And then the heat and fire began to die away. He could see the pale white ceiling again, could feel the bed sinking under their weight, could feel his Soul pulsing faster than he thought possible, could feel Grillby piled on top of him and shifting up and down as he gasped for air. His usual violet flame had darkened to a deep wine purple.

For a long time, Papyrus just lied there, feeling. Feeling the fullness in his Soul, feeling Grillby panting on top of him, feeling the Elemental's magic still sizzling around him, feeling the burn fade to calming coolness.

A few moments later, Grillby slid out and rolled over, making Papyrus shiver as his magic poured out from his pussy which, along with his womb, was a delicious chocolate brown from the purple and yellow magic mixing together. Papyrus suddenly felt quite hungry, making him chuckle.

***

"Hm, what is it, love?" Grillby asked, arm over his shut eyes.  
"The color we made reminds me a chocolate and now I'm hungry."  
Grillby smirked. "Well, strenuous activity will do that to you." He looked over at the Skeleton who rolled over into his chest. "Did you enjoy that?"  
"It was incredible," Papyrus smiled. "I had no idea something could feel so... intense. I felt like I was completely surrounded by your fire."  
"That's becuase you were," Grillby explained. "Fire Elementals, well, Elementals in general, when we're intimate, we engulf you with our element. It helps us feel and be closer to you."  
Papyrus blinked. "So, I wasn't seeing things? I was... technically on fire?"  
"Technically, yes."  
"But it... it didn't hurt! I mean, I felt hot and a sort of burn, but... it didn't hurt, not really."  
"It'll never be hot enough to actually cause damage, not to you," Grillby reassured and kissed the top of Papyrus' skull.  
The Skeleton blushed before burying himself more in Grillby's chest, in his warms arms.  
"Are you still hungry, love?"  
"I am, but... Can we just lie here for a while longer?"  
"Of course, my little dessert."

~

As Papyrus came up the stairs, the door to the house opened and his big brother lumbered out.  
"Bro!" Sans blinked before a smirk slid across his face. "Ya didn't come home last night," he teased.  
"How observant of you," Papyrus noted.  
"So...?"  
Papyrus blushed. "So what?"  
"Did he fuck ya or not?"  
"Why must everything out of your mouth be so vulgar!?" Papyrus snapped.  
"Ug, okay," Sans rolled the heartpoints in his eyes. "Did ya two make love? There, is that what ya want ta hear, ya hopeless little romantic?"  
"I am not a---- and for your information, yes, we did make love! And it was incredible!!" Papyrus wailed, waving his arms. "It was the most amazing thing I have ever done and felt in my life! It was so amazing, we did it three times!"  
"...I guess that's impressive," Sans shrugged.  
"It's totally impressive, shut up!" Papyrus stomped his foot.  
"Look, just don't get pregnant until ya save up some gold, a'ight. Kids ain't cheap."  
"I know that! Stop telling me that!"  
"I got a question, though."  
"What?"  
"His dick on fire?"  
"OH MY GOD, YOU CAN'T JUST ASK IF MY BOYFRIEND'S DICK IS ON FIRE!!"  
"Wait, I'm not tryin' to be a dick--hahahaha---""  
"SANS!"  
"Listen, I made a bet with Babydoll last night. I said it was and she said it wasn't and I just wanna know if she owes me five G or not."  
Papyrus gave his brother a long, long hard stare. "...She owes you five G."  
"AHHHH, I FUCKIN KNEW IT!" Sans bellowed. "A'ight, bro, I'm out!" And Sans blinked out heading to work.  
Papyrus took a deep breath, shaking his skull as he headed inside. He stopped short when Sister shot out of the kitchen.  
"Seriously, it's on fire!?"  
...Right, Sans hadn't closed the door when he walked out onto the porch.  
"Yes, Sister Dear. You owe that idiot five G."  
"GUH, I am never going to hear the end of it from him either! He is such a sore winner!"  
Before Papyrus could reply, the baby monitor crackled to life with Nova's cooing and the phone in the kitchen began to ring.  
"That's probably Mettaton," Sister glared at the phone. "Look, I don't care what you have to tell him, but make him stop calling. I need to go check on Nova."  
"Understood," Papyrus nodded and the two parted ways, Papyrus heading into the kitchen, Sister going upstairs.

Papyrus picked up the shaking phone. "Hell---?"  
"PAPYRUS! FINALLY!!"  
Papyrus pulled the receiver away from his skull as Mettaton continued to wail.  
"I'VE BEEN CALLING FOR WEEKS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! NO ONE'S PICKED UP THE PHONE!"  
"STOP SCREAMING!!" Papyrus demanded. "You've been calling so often, everyone stopped picking up so they would't have to deal with you!" The Skeleton heard an audible gulp, so he continued. "I thought I made it quite clear that I didn't want to talk to you."  
"Oh, darling, let's not start that again. Look, we were both upset---"  
"No, I meant what I said Mettaton. You just wanted a fan while I wanted something more and I found someone who will give me just that. I understand rejection may be a new thing for you, but when someone says "no more," nine times out of ten, they mean it. I don't want to see you right now. I don't want to talk to you right now. Stop calling my house before Sans decides on his own to recycle you."  
"...Who is it?"  
Papyrus blinked. "What?"  
"Who is it that makes you so happy now? I bet any amount of gold that I can out class them with ease!"  
"It's none of your business!" Papyrus shouted.  
"You can't possibly think I'm going to sit here and let you spew nonsense about anyone being better than I am!!"  
"You are such a child, you know that!?" Papyrus shot.  
"Excuse me!?"  
"You are! You have to constantly be better than everyone else, constantly get all this validation! It's pathetic!"  
"How dare you speak to me like that! After everything I did for you---"  
"What did you do for me, Mettaton? In fact, when have you ever done anything for anyone that somehow didn't benefit you!?"

Of course, there was no real answer, just some frustrated breathing.

"Grillby."  
"...What?"  
"The monster I'm seeing now. The one that makes me happy is Grillby."  
"...The monster that runs the diner?"  
"Yes."  
"I HAVE A RESTAURANT! I HAVE MY OWN BRAND FOOD!"  
Papyrus rubbed his forehead. "You really don't get it, do you? I _love_ him, Mettaton."  
"...Love?"  
"Yes, love. Something you only seem to have for yourself. Now I'm going to hang up and this will be the last time we talk."  
"...Papyrus."  
"Goodbye, Mettaton."

Click.

Papyrus stood tall, hand still on the receiver. He took a deep breath and picked up the receiver again to dial another number.

"Hello, this is Grillby's. How may I help you?"  
"It's me, little flame," Papyrus replied, a smile small on his skull. His Soul fluttered.  
"Oh, my sweetest dessert." Papyrus could hear his grin. "How may I help you?"  
"I just... really needed to hear your voice right now."  
"Oh. I have to admit, I'm flattered. But, did something happen?"  
"Mettaton's been calling, trying to get me to come back. He knows I'm with you. I don't think he'll do anything, though."  
"Hmph. I may be a little older, but I'm more than capable of handling that trash can. He didn't threaten you or anything, did he?"  
"No, no. Really, you and my brother do know I can defend myself, right?"  
"We just care about you is all."  
"I understand that, but I don't need you two fighting my battles for me. I will handle Mettaton if he comes over."  
"I'm not sure how Sans will feel about that and I can't promise I won't burn what ever is left, but I respect your decision on the matter."  
"Thank you," Papyrus smiled. "Hm, I would like to clear up something."  
"Yes?"  
"I'm well aware that you and I have very strong feelings for each other, but I just want to make sure we're on the same page so to speak. I don't want to assume anything again is all."  
"Really? So the three sessions of love making last night wasn't enough to convince you? Perhaps you should come over so I can try to convince you again."  
Papyrus snorted. "I can't believe you. Just last night you were talking about falling asleep in the middle of everything."  
"I've had breakfast, so I'm all fueled up for another few sessions."  
"You also have a restaurant to open in nearly an hour, so you're going to have to save all that stamina for later."  
"Fair point."  
"Another thing... I may have told Mettaton that... I love you...."  
"Oh my."  
"That's rather forward, isn't it?" Papyrus admitted.  
"Perhaps. I do wish I had been the first to know about this, though," Grillby chuckled.  
Papyrus chuckled back.  
"My little dessert."  
"Yes?"  
"I love you, too."  
Papyrus blushed and felt his Soul warm up and flutter. "I... I love you, too. I love you so much."  
"Well, it would appear that you and I are on the same menu."  
Papyrus sighed, smiling. "Is that something I'm going to have expect from you? Restaurant-based word play?"  
"Maybe not all the time, but certainly when we're alone, my little appetizer."  
Papyrus rolled his pinpoints, but couldn't stop smiling. "Royale?"  
"Yes, Papyrus."  
"Could you talk to me for a little longer?"  
"Of course, my sweetest. For as long as you need."  
"Thank you."

These kind of conversations carried on for years....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter returns to the present after a time jump of a couple of years. We'll hop right into the plot and Nova antics and stick mostly with her for the rest of the story, which we are roughly half way through at this point. See ya then! :3


	25. Truth and Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll finally tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back in the present! It's time to kick up the plot finally! Seems even more appropriate since we're roughly halfway through the story.

"You want me to what?"  
"Sneak past the barrier into the castle."  
"And why, dear Dogo, would I blatantly disobey my parents?"  
The hulky dog glared, large arms crossed.

Then he smirked. "Ya scared?"

Sockets narrowed. "Wutcha just say ta me?"

Dogo laughed. "Man, Nova, the moment ya get insulted, ya sound just like ya dad."

"Yeah, who, by tha way, would kick ma ass if he caught me up there!" Nova glared up at Dogo, the seventeen year old only a few inches shorter than the dog monster. She motioned to the door of her house, where her dad was enjoying lunch with her mom (or enjoying something else--- there had been a few times Nova had regretted going into the house while her parents where "having lunch").

Jelli swayed back and forth, only coming up to her friends' hips. "He is obviously trying to find a way to beat you."  
Dogo's blue eyes bulged as he whipped around towards his shorter friend. "Say what!?"  
"You cannot beat Nova in a fight, so you are trying to find a different method to win against her, even if that means she gets in trouble."  
Nova smirked, straightening up and resting pink-gloved hands on the hips of her magenta thigh-length skirt. "Is that a fact? Changing yer tactics, huh? Maybe if ya had done that earlier, I wouldn't kick yer ass all the time!"  
Dogo growled. "Ya goin' up there or ain't ya!?"  
"Even if I wanted to, how would I get past Undyne?"  
"Ya can't teleport, can't ya? Just blink out before she sees ya."  
"And the barrier? How do I get past that, smart guy?"  
"Ya have barrier magic, too, right? I bet ya can undo it enough to get in. I mean, didn't ya dad put down the ground work for it? Ya can probably, like, manipulate the magic or sum'thin'"  
Novella's sockets lidded. "It don't work like that."  
"Well, just brute force ya way in then!" Dogo cried, fists shaking.  
"How are ya gonna know if I went up there at all though?"  
"Easy!" Dogo smirked. "Just take us with ya!"  
"Oh no!" Jelli wiggled. "I want no part of this!"  
Dogo's ears flopped. "Ya ain't gonna snitch, are ya?"  
"No...," Jelli spoke, voice low. "I do not think you two are going to get past the barrier anyway."  
"I can probably manage something...," Nova murmured, scratching her mandible. "Yeah.... yeah, I bet I can get in. A'ight, I'll do it!" She smirked, holding out her hand.  
"We'll see 'bout that," Dogo grinned and took her hand.

The two blinked out.

They reappeared on a random street of New Home (now called Abandoned Home). The place was too quiet, the only sound being the long whistle of wind and doors creaking in the distance. Houses and little shops lie dark and dormant within, casting dark shadows across dusty rooms still holding long forgotten furniture and memories. The area seemed almost frozen in time, capturing the loneliness and fear that had plagued the Underground for so long.

"Man, this place is creepy...," Dogo whispered as he trailed behind Nova.  
"Ya scared, little puppy?" Novella grinned back at him, steps never faltering. If Nova was scared, she was hiding her fear pretty well.  
"I ain't scared!" Dogo countered. "It's just...." He glanced around, head low. "It looks like anyone could just... walk out of any of the houses, ya know?"  
"Oh please," Novella flipped the single thick strand of hair with a hand. "No one's been up here since we were born, other than the guards. They all took off during the last Reset and they haven't been allowed up here since."  
"I, I know that!" Dogo snapped.   
"Keep your voice down," Novella whispered, stopping short. "Let's duck down here. I bet the guards patrol the bigger streets."  
"Right," Dogo nodded.

Nova slipped between two buildings, Dogo following close behind her as the two weaved around narrow alleys, doing what they could to continue heading in the same direction toward where the castle was. Soon, a thin alley emptied out beside a small house and the castle itself, both surrounded by a towering orange barrier laced with tiny bones.

"Watch my back," Nova requested glancing around for guards.   
Dogo nodded as Nova teleported to the front of the barrier. She gave another quick glance around before she leaned closer to investigate. "Let's see...," She poked at a few bones. "Oh, does sort of feel like my magic. Maybe that'll be enough to bypass it?" She stretched out a thin string of magic, wrapped a pink tendril around a few bones and tried to pull them apart. As they floated farther from each other, the orange magic stretched until a hole began to tear open bit by bit. "Almost...," She slipped her hand into the hole then teleported her way past the barrier.

The bones clattered back together, closing the hole, but echoed loud SMACKS, making both teens wince.

"What was that!?" called a guard from a nearby street.  
"Was it the barrier? Did something happen?" came another voice.

"Crap!" Nova cried and panicked. Without thinking, she dashed into the house as Dogo stumbled backward into the alley.

Inside the house, Nova ducked down to avoid the windows. She listened to a few voices, though she couldn't make out what they were saying. She took the moment to glance around, which made her realize her hand was covered in dust, dirt and... was this ash?. "Ugg..." She flicked her hand, trying to removed the grime and took a harder look around. "Shit, what happened? A fire?"

Staying low, Novella made her way through the house, ending up at a staircase. "What's down here, a basement?" She walked down the steps which opened into a long hallway. "The hell does this go? To the castle maybe?" She took the steps which opened to a long, winding hallway. She was surprised that the hall didn't look in terrible condition like the house, though she did notice a few long cracks along the walls and some chunks of debris from the ceiling. She pressed onward nonetheless, not sure where she would end up.

...Were those voices?

"---this everyday!"

Novella could make out an orange room ahead of her that looked just as destroyed as the house had been. She thought she could see someone inside, so, she crept along the hallway, then pressed herself against the wall next to a towering archway. For now, she just listened.

"I'm just curious is all," came an older voice. "We have nothing else to really talk about."  
"So, you're just going to keep asking me everyday!?" this voice sounded a little younger.  
"Yes. Your brief hesitation in the fight makes me think you had... other motives. More than just destruction."  
"No... I wanted to destroy everything. Because then... the only place left to go would be the Surface. There's... there's someone I was trying to get back to."  
"Someone you were trying to get back to? Who?"  
"... I... I can't remember....I just knew... someone was up there waiting for me to come back. When Father told me about the barrier, I thought my Soul would be able to cross over and my Determination would bring my body back.... That's why I told him to use me."  
"All to go back to the surface for this someone?"  
"Yes, But as you know, that didn't work out. And then...."  
"The Resets started. You didn't plan on that, did you?"  
"No, but I soon figured out how to use them to my benefit. With each Reset, I grew stronger--- my Determination grew stronger--- and I thought, with that sort of strength, I could go back. So, far a while, I took advantage of the the monsters Resetting when the Soul experiments didn't work. But the Resets never went back far enough. With each one, I grew more and more... frustrated."  
"Is that why you...?"  
"Hurt mom the way I did? Use the humans the way I did? Yes... I just wanted to go home, but with each Reset, I ended up back at the Ruins. Soon, I thought, 'I have to become stronger on my own, I can't depend on just the Resets. I have... I have to kill. And no matter how many monsters I have to kill, I'll get stronger. Strong enough to Reset it all... and get back to... get back to zero'..."  
"Zero... so by that, you meant a time before all this happened, before you fell down here.... How did you end up down here?"  
"I don't remember that either. I just... woke up in Ruins. Not knowing exactly how I got here, not knowing exactly who was waiting for me, but knowing someone was, it was like having an itch you can't reach. I had to change tactics when that human fell at the end of the timeline, but I thought maybe it was a blessing. I thought with father's power combined with my Determination, I could finally do it, I could be powerful enough to Reset back before I fell... but then... Sans... he got Determination, too."

Novella blinked. "Daddy?" she whispered.

"And then you, never taking your turn.... I guess it doesn't matter anymore.... I've been down here for ages. Whoever was up there waiting for me... even with a Reset... probably doesn't exist anymore. Maybe they never did...."  
"Chara..."  
"I know. It doesn't excuse what I've done. I've made so many monsters suffer because of my own frustration. I started treating this like a game because I had grown so tired of Resetting and Resetting and Resetting. I began to think 'if I just destroy the Underground, the only place I could go was the Surface'... and I could... I could... finally just go home...."

Novella sniffed back tears.

"...What was that?" Chara asked.  
"Is someone there?" said the other voice.

Novella stiffened before peeking her skull out. She blinked.

Was this a... Fight? And... the goat was a monster for sure, but....

Novella stepped into the hall, taking in the collapsed columns, the torn tiles, the creaking ceiling. She stared at the person standing opposite the monster. "...Are you... are you a human?"  
Chara just stared, eyes widening. "....Those pinpoints."  
The goat whipped around to Chara. "Cha-Chara, wait---!"  
Chara growled, a mist of black swirling around them.

"Those pinpoints. I would never... I would **never** forget those pinpoints!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I started planning the sequel before TMB ended and it was basically my intention to find a way to redeem Chara, not entirely excuse them, but not make them entirely evil. They did all of this just to get home to someone who probably isn't there anymore, they just sort of went... crazy while doing so. If not for Sans, Chara probably could have just gone through the barrier to get to the Surface, but a Reset would make sure that the Surface would be the same as when they had fallen (at least in theory. The Surface may not be affected by Resets at all.)


	26. It Was Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you want to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens.

Novella took a step back, sockets wide.   
The goat whipped back around to her. "You need to get out of here, immediately!" he shouted.  
Novella took a step backward before twisting around and running down the hall. She heard a scream, then "CHARA, STOP!!" Then the castle began to shake, chunks of the ceiling falling to the floor.

Struggling to stay standing as the floor shook beneath her, Novella staggered around falling debris. "Shit, shit, shit! Was the hallway always this long!?" She tripped up on the steps. "Fuck it!" She crawled and clawed, determined to get back outside before the house collapsed on top of her. Choking on ash and squinting at the dust in the air, Novella stumbled back outside, falling on her knees and hacking.

"Novella!"  
She looked up. "...Daddy?" she squinted at the large form looming over her.  
"Are ya a'ight!?" Sans fell to his knees, propped Novella to look up at him.   
"I'm fine, I---" she coughed again.  
"What the fuck do ya think ya were doin' goin' in there like that!?" Sans glared. "Ya know this place is off limits, and even if ya didn't, the fuckin' barrier shoulda been a clue! How tha hell did ya even get past it!?"  
"I just---" But Novella broke into another fit of coughing. She leaned against her father's shoulder.   
Sans' sockets widen as he reached around and patted her back. "Shit, that place ain't been cleaned fer nearly two decades. Gods Below only know what ya breathed in there. Can ya get up at least? We should get ya some place with betta air."

Still coughing, Novella pulled herself to her feet as her father stood up. She let her dad walk her away from the castle and out of the hole he had made in the barrier. When he exited the hole, he kicked a bone across the grass, making the hole close when the bone slid back into place. He walked past Dogo, who was being berated by his parents who just happened to be on guard today, before continuing home.

Minutes passed before Novella's coughing died down.

"How ya doin', Soda Pop?"  
"I'm sorry, daddy," she murmured. "I know I wasn't allowed up there. I shouldn't have let Dogo dare me to go inside...." She then stopped short, sockets widening. "Daddy!"  
Sans jumped. "Wh-what?"  
She looked up at him. "There was a monster and a human up there!"  
Sans' fangs shifted. "That... that was Asriel and Chara."  
"Asriel?" Novella questioned, looking down in thought, rubbing her mandible. "We learned about him in class when I was little. He was supposed to be the Prince, but... he sacrificed himself to seal a demon? Was Chara the demon?"  
Sans nodded. "A while before ya were born, our world kept gettin' Reset. If ya... kill enough monsters, you can trigger one. Chara kept Resetting our world, kept killin' everyone over and over...."  
"... Right, so they could Reset back to zero...."  
Sans blinked. "What?"  
"Daddy, I heard them talking!" Novella cried. "Chara only did all that Resetting so they could go back to the Surface!"  
Sans cocked a brow bone. "...What?"  
"They said they don't remember how or why they got tossed down there, but they were trying to get back to someone. They started Resetting things because they hoped a Reset could send them back to before they fell, but they got so frustrated and it drove them to do all that horrible stuff! But all they wanted to do was go home!"  
Sans' sockets widen a bit.

_"I hoped with each Reset, we could go back there. All the way back, before...."_   
_"We ain't ever goin' back that far... But, if it makes ya feel better, sometimes, when I Reset, I hoped we'd go back that far, too."_

Sans sighed, brow furrowed.   
"Daddy," Novella pleaded. "They're not a demon. They're just a scared little kid who wants to go home."  
Sans gave his daughter a firm gaze. "So, what do ya wanna do about it?"  
Novella glanced down. "They're in the middle of a Fight, right? We just have to end it in such a way that Asriel and Chara can both leave safely."  
"Hm," Sans rubbed his mandible. "I wonder if.... Nova, ya and Dogo are Hostile enough ta each otha to Trigger the Fight System now, right? Do ya remember what yer buttons say?"  
"Uh, yeah.... Fight, Act, Item... My fourth button is always grayed out, so I can never read it."  
Sans smiled. "Same menu as yer mom. That fourth button is probably yer Mercy Button."  
Novella cocked her skull. "My what button?"  
"Yer Mercy Button. It lets ya end Fights _without fightin'."_  
"But... you can't level up HP if you never fight. Why would I not fight?"  
"'Cause sometimes not fightin' is tha answer," Sans answered. "Asriel stopped Chara by not takin' his turn---in otha words, by not fightin'."  
"...Oh...."  
"I think Mercy is tha only way ta save both of 'em," Sans started. "From what I saw yer mom do , ya can use certain ACT commands ta make a monster not wanna fight. Then ya choose Mercy, then Spare. Thing is though, Chara never wanted to be Spared, so I'm not sure how to end a Fight with them."  
"Well...," Nova's glance fell again. "It sounded like they finally came to terms with things, but, still, that could be a problem. And on top of that...," Novella trailed.  
Sans tilted his skull in confusion. "What is it?"  
"When they saw me, they said something about... 'not forgetting those pinpoints.' I don't know what they meant, but it really pissed them off."  
"Oh... yeah...." Sans rubbed the back of his skull. "So.... after yer mom gave me some of her Determination, my pinpoints changed and I was able to beat Chara down pretty well before Asriel took over."  
"Yeah," Nova nodded. "They did say something about you getting Determination. How'd ya get it anyway?"  
"Well...," Sans glanced down, still scratching his skull. "Yer mom Saved me."  
"Saved you? Like, she fought with ya?"  
"No, she...." Sans gave his daughter a stern gaze. "Novella... Chara... killed me."  
Novella's sockets widen. "....What?"  
"They got ma HP down ta zero and ma Soul shattered. Tha only reason I didn't dust immediately is because I'm a Boss Level Monster and Boss Souls linger a little after death. When I was lingerin', I saw two boxes, Reset and Save. I knew I couldn't Reset, so I got Saved instead. Yer mom Saved me."  
"So... it's another Command she has...," Nova whispered.   
"Yeah, seems like it," Sans agreed. "But I think only someone else can choose it. Someone else has ta Save ya. On top of that, we had Fused Souls beforehand. I think that connection is why she was able to find me while I was lingerin' and then Save me while givin' me some of her Determination."  
Novella sighed. "Well, I guess that plan is out the window then."  
"Well, hold on," Sans started. "There's probably other ways to trigger a Save. If ya really want to Save 'em both, well... maybe that's enough. But, we won't worry about that right now. Novella, if ya really want to do this, ya need ta understand: Chara is strong. Their Soul constantly Refuses and they refuse to be Spared. If tha sight of yer pinpoints was enough ta set 'em off, they're gonna fight ya. Do ya understand? Ya'll need ta be strong."  
Novella nodded. "Then I'll get strong."

~

"Chara? Chara, can you hear me?"

Asriel stared at the other side of the Fight System's barrier. All he could make out was smoke and dust for long, silent moments. "Chara!? Chara, are you still there!?"

_How did they do this? I know absorbing ambient magic is a passive skill during a Fight. It cuts down on wasting turns charging up more powerful attacks, but how in the Underground did they release such magic without my turn rolling over to theirs?_

Asriel glanced around, looking for answers.

And then he noticed....

Asriel's clear eyes squinted at the top of the barrier the Fight System had set up to contain them. Under normal circumstances, the barrier was transparent, but now he was noticing thick orange cracks creeping from the top of the dome shape, as if someone had pieced together a broken sphere without gluing the pieces back together.

"It must have... bypassed the turn order," Asriel whispered. "If it hadn't let Chara have a turn to release that energy, who knows what would have happened to them.... But... are the cracks going to fix themselves? If not, I have to make sure Chara doesn't find out about them.... Another powerful attack like that and the barrier will surely fall and then...." Asriel's gaze fell back to across the barrier. The dust was starting to clear. "Chara?"

Chara was on the ground, prompted up on their arms, heaving, wisps of black seeping off their body.

"Chara, are you all right!?"

They didn't answer, just stayed on the ground, hands fisting, eyes narrowed, teeth bared.

Asriel glared back. "Listen to me. You need to calm down, understand? Your little outburst could have brought down the entire castle on top of us! I cannot believe you, just, just blowing up like that all because of a pair of pinpoints! We've been up here for _years,_ Chara! I wouldn't be surprised if that was just Sans' daughter, maybe even granddaughter! My point is, control yourself!"

Chara's gaze stayed on the ground, body unmoving on the tiled floor, clothes covered in dust and chips of debris.

Asriel stared. _Why aren't they saying anything?_ "Chara, are you all right? Did you get hurt?"

No answer.

Asriel watched Chara push themselves off the floor to sit up, then turn their back on the goat monster.

_Well, that's not too usual, but still... After an outburst like that, I expected them to be a lot more vocal._

...Had seeing those pinpoints again sent Chara into some form of shock? Was that why they had gone more or less mute?

Asriel shivered, a foreboding feeling in both his stomach and Soul. He looked down to his right, saw the cracks lacing the ground of the barrier floor. He glanced back over to Chara. There was a chance they had already noticed the floor cracks, too....

Asriel narrowed his gaze before sitting up on his knees, resting his hands atop them. He kept his eyes on Chara as the quiet of a creaking castle fell over them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Nova is going to find a way to Save both Chara and Asriel and Sans is fine with it because he can kinda relate to Chara Resetting just to go home. In TMB, Sans admits that he had hoped with each Reset, they could go back to before his father died. That's all well and good, but how is Babydoll going to react to this news and what is Chara going to do now that they're more "awake"?


	27. 20 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least let me figure all this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momma Skeleton is not pleased.

"You're doing **WHAT!?"**  
"Momma, just calm down---"  
"Calm down!?" You scream. "Are you crazy!? Chara killed your father!"  
"But you Saved him---"  
"What if I can't Save you, though!?"

Novella stares at the tears streaming down your face, her sockets wide, the heartpoints wavering.

You can't believe this. Not only had Novella snuck into the castle, she had come back with some crazed notion of Saving Asriel and Chara and you just couldn't---

The pain that had ripped through your Soul when Sans' Soul had shattered had been close to unbearable. The image of his spiral in your Soul growing darker and darker was still seared in your mind, a dark memory you would never forget.

If you felt that pain again, knew that your daughter's Soul shattering was the cause, you'd break.

And then she had brought up Saving. In truth, you had never figured out exactly how you had Saved Sans. You hadn't done anything other then plead for him not to leave you and Novella. You hadn't even known you had a Save Button--- or maybe the button had really been Sans'?

No, there were too many unknowns. You couldn't risk not being able to get that button again if something happened.

"You are not doing this," You glare.  
Sans steps up behind you. "Babydoll, hold on---"  
You whip around and glare at your husband. "Don't "Babydoll" me!!" Your voice echoes through the living room. "You.... How _dare_ you even allow her _to think_ she could do this!?"  
Sans holds up his hands. "Babydoll, just---"  
"No, shut the fuck up!!" You scream. "Do you seriously not realize how dangerous this is, how crazy this is!? I don't give a fuck if Chara starts shooting rainbows and puppies out of their ass, they _killed_ you, wanted to kill Novella by the sound of it! How could you think I would possibly be okay with this!?"  
"Because ya said it wasn't fair Asriel was stuck up there!"

You blink.

You had said that, ages ago, and you still stood by that. After everything Asriel and his family had gone through, all three of them being stuck on pause forever wasn't fair.

But that didn't mean your daughter had to be the one to Save Asriel or anyone else.

"She is not going," You mutter through clenched teeth. "And if I catch you training her, I will kick you out of this house and never let you back in, you understand me!?"  
Sans' brow bone archs up, as if he knows what he's about to say will probably make things worse. "Babydoll, be reasonable."  
"I am being reasonable!" You snap. "I'm the only one being reasonable! She's not even a Boss Level Monster--- _You even were_ a Boss Level Monster and still died! And I don't know how the Save Button works! I don't know what I did to trigger it! But I'm not about to let our daughter risk her life trying to find out!"  
"So, what, we're just going to leave them up there!?" Novella cut in.  
"Yes!" You shout at her. "You are not going up there. And you!" You whip back around and glare up at Sans, teeth bared. "I can't even believe you--- I can't--- I can't even _look_ at you right now!" You stomp over to the couch and yank up your bag and coat, then march over to the door where you put on your shoes.  
Sans cries your name, sockets wide. "Wh-where are ya goin'!?"  
"To your brother's before I dust you by accident!" You shout, stomping out the house and slamming the door.

~

A few hours later you find yourself back in Snowdin, strolling around in a still failing attempt to clear your mind. For a moment, you focus on the fact that being back after all these years is a little odd. The town felt a little... livelier? Well, Waterfall did have a rather slow place, with the low lighting, gentle streams and still lakes.

But Snowdin seemed a lot more... awake. You had moved to Waterfall when Novella was seven, which meant the town had had ten years to change. You notice a few more houses, a few more little shops. "Library" is still spelled wrong. Teenagers are walking around and laughing. Would they be surprised that you were still here? Thanks to the ambient magic that had some sort of healing attribute, you haven't aged very much. You probably aren't immortal, but you know that you didn't feel or look almost twenty years older.

You breath in the cool air and your mind clears a bit more.

You are still against your daughter fighting, but at the same time, the idea that Asriel is still stuck up there doesn't sit well either. And if Nova went up there to Save him, Chara was guaranteed to fight her on sight. If Asriel and Sans couldn't stop Chara for good, why would Novella have a better chance?

But she wanted to Save both of them. If what Novella had said was true, Chara was feeling remorseful for what they had done, "a scared kid who just wanted to go home," as Nova had explained. But how would she even do that, especially for someone that exploded at just the sight of her heartpoints?

You had always thought Novella's heartpoints (a term you had come up with) were so cute. They were the same color as your eyes, but you thought the fact the matched Sans' in shape was the cutest thing about them. Who would have guessed they'd make someone want to fight her?

You sigh, trying to weigh your options. You can stand your ground, continue to refuse to let Novella go up there, keep threatening to throw Sans out if he trained her, but how long could you keep up with that empty threat? How long could you keep fighting Sans on the issue? After all the fighting you two had done while Nova was growing up, you know that wasn't the life you wanted to live again. You think for a moment that Sans could go and fight. His stats were maxed out, after all. But... if the goal was to Save everyone, could Sans even do that? You knew he could Reset, but....

Wait, did Nova even have the ability to Save? Could she even Reset? With her being a hybrid, could she do both? Maybe she couldn't do either _because_ she was hybrid. Then again, you didn't even know you could Save until the last minute, so maybe that ability had passed onto her along with your Determination?

You let out a groan. Everything is just up in the air, there was just so much you didn't know about any of this. The only thing you knew for sure was that you couldn't risk your daughter's life just to find out what she could do. You wished you could apologize to Asriel for the choice you had made. He would probably understand, though. He had even chosen to stay up there and keep Chara under wraps after all.

But how much longer could he stay up there?

Both of his parents had been Boss Level Monsters. With their Souls within him, he probably had a lot of stamina. Almost twenty years had gone by and Chara hadn't budged either.

Would he be able to stay up there for another twenty?

You guessed the ambient magic was keeping him alive and Chara had Reset and Refused so many times, they probably weren't really human at this point.

They could probably stay up there for ages....

But... was that fair, letting them stay up there when you had a possible way to get them out? Didn't you at least owe Asriel a shot?

_But my baby... Why does it have to be my baby...?_

Maybe you were holding on too tightly. Novella would be considered an adult soon enough after all. On top of that, Novella wanted to... Save someone, complete strangers, at the risk of her own life.

There was something noble about that.

Maybe if Sans went with her, she would be okay...? Though, Nova had always been independent, fighting her own fights, getting a job on her own for the most part. She wouldn't want daddy's help for this, she was too proud.

Maybe he could sneak after her?

You sigh, stomach in a knot. You don't want to think about this anymore. You need to hurry on up to Papyrus' before you missed dinner. You were already coming over unannounced, you didn't want to be a burden by having him make dinner for you after he had cleaned up.

You round the corner and bump into someone a bit taller than you. "Oh, sorry," you step back.  
"No problem," they weave around you, keep walking.  
You stop and look back at the retreating figure. "....Nathaniel?"

The bunny monster turns around. "Oh, Mrs. Skeleton." Wow, he's gotten so tall. "Did you and your family move back to Snowdin?" he asked after approaching you.  
"Oh, no, I'm just... visiting family."  
Nathaniel cocks his head. "Really? Just... you?"  
"Uh, yes," You sigh. "There's just some... things going on right now, but, hm, it'll work out eventually."  
"Oh... all right then," Nathaniel shifts his weight a bit. "Well, hm, is Novella doing all right?"  
"Oh, she's fine," You nod.  
"Ah, that's good," he replied, looking down. "I... I really would like to talk to her. Apologize for everything."  
You perk up. "Oh. Well... we're in Waterfall now. Novella, she... she's matured a lot, actually. I'm sure she'll listen to what you have to say."  
Nathaniel looks back up at you, eyes bright. "You think so?" he smiles. "It would mean a lot to me if I could see her. How long will you be in town, maybe we can go back together?"  
"Oh, I'm not really sure," You admit. "It might be better if you just go on ahead. Uh, but, like, in a few days. Like I said, there's stuff going on and... well, just take some time to figure out what you want to say to her."  
"Yeah," Nathaniel nods. "I don't want to mess this up. I should take some time to really figure this all out. Well, thank you, Mrs. Skeleton." He gave another smile. "I hope things work out between you and your husband."  
You blink as Nathaniel turns and walks up the street.

....Why would he think things between you and Sans needed working out? He didn't even know you two were arguing, and sure, this was a big argument, but you didn't think the relationship would end just like that. For starters, you knew your threat to kick Sans out was pretty much empty. You just needed some time to clear your head, but you hadn't thought the relationship was in danger for one moment.

"...What a weird kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, looks like the family is having a bit of a disagreement about how to approach this Save situation. Some time away will probably do you some good, but it's weird that Nat thinks things aren't working between you and Sans just because you're here alone. What a weird kid.


	28. Don't Forget to Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's keep trying to get to the bottom of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still trying to figure out how the Save Button works, but there are other things to tend to in other places....

"Thanks for letting me stay over, Papy."  
"Of course," Papyrus says, resting a cup of after dinner tea on the table. "As I have always said, you are a Skeleton and we Skeletons look after our own."  
You sigh. "What is he thinking...?" While attempting to eat dinner, you had told your Brother Dearest everything that had unfolded after Sans had brought Novella home.   
Papyrus nods. "Sans has gotten rather... sentimental, I suppose. He's certainly more soft-hearted."  
"So, what, he feels sorry for Chara now?"  
"Well, if what Novella said is true, don't you feel sorry for them?"  
You lean back against the couch, crossing your arms. "I... I guess. I mean, they just wanted to go home. Even when they had gone completely crazy, I feel like, deep down, that's still what they were trying to do in the end."  
Papyrus nods again as he takes a sip of tea.  
"Now that I think about it," You start. "I did overhear Sans say once that he hoped when he Reset, he could go back to when... your dad was still alive.... I guess... in a way... it's not much different from Chara Resetting to try to go home."  
Papyrus gives a solemn nod. "Ah," a small smile graces his skull. "Speaking of father, he appears to me some times. He's a little upset that after seventeen years, Royale and I haven't gotten married yet."  
You smile. "I imagine he would be."  
"It's just...." Papyrus' gaze shifts down. "Royale had a wife previously and the divorce was rather messy. I think he still carries the baggage from that. I'm glad that he's able to still see his daughter, though. She's a lovely girl and sometimes she calls me mom," Papyrus blushes.  
"Aw," You chuckle. "Well, after all this time, you and Grillby are pretty much established as a couple. I can't image you two separating."  
"Neither can I....," Papyrus gives a soft smile.  
You laugh. "You've mellowed out a lot. You and Sans used to scream and insult each other all the time."  
"I think I was taking him for granted," Papyrus admits. "Father was gone, but Sans was always there. Big Brother was always there... until he almost wasn't. I think after that, I started cherishing him a lot more."  
You smile.

"I also think the sex has really evened me out as well," he continues as he recalling the weather. "It is an amazing stress reliever."

You blush, still smiling. "That... is true, yes."  
"Anyway, I do understand why you're upset. Despite Chara's remorse, they are still dangerous. Sending a seventeen year old to deal with them is ridiculous, rather she can use a Save Button or not."  
"I wish I knew more about it," You say with a sigh. "Does it only trigger when someone is about to die? Sans and I have Fused Souls, what if that has something to do with it? I don't even know if it was my Button or his."  
"It was... Reset and Save Sans saw, correct?" Papyrus questioned. "Sans has always been the one to Reset, so perhaps the Reset Button is his and the Save Button is yours. Resetting was always what we did when a Timeline ended poorly. But, you have never had to worry about a Timeline, so you have a different Button. Come to think of it... Chara and Sans can both Reset, so if one of them died, that would be the end of their own Timeline."  
"And they always have a chance to Reset at the end of Timeline," You note. "But, why did I get the option to Save him?"

"It may have something to do with your Soul in general," Papyrus offers. "Perhaps since you had a piece of Sans' Soul, that linked you to his Timeline ending. I suppose... at the end of a Timeline for a human... they get the ability to Save. So, because your Souls were linked, at the end of his Timeline, Sans got two options instead of one. However, since the Save was linked to you, only you could choose to Save."

"Humans get the ability to Save at the end of their Timeline? But, what do we Save? And... Chara was human once, right? Why didn't the Button ever show up for them?"  
"Perhaps it has something to do with intent?" Papyrus answers. "Chara only ever wanted to Reset, so perhaps that's all their Soul would let them do. As for why you can Save... Human Souls can linger for a very long time. Perhaps Humans Souls can Save themselves and that's why they linger for so long like they do."

"Hm," You murmur. "Either way, it still seems like you still need a connection between Souls via a Fusion."  
"I don't think that's true," Papyrus begins after another quick sip of tea.. "Royale and I have been together for nearly twenty years and haven't Fused Souls at all."  
You stare. "Really? Well... you two aren't trying to have kids though, right?"  
"No, but you can do a Partial Fusion without getting pregnant," the Skeleton explains. "I think the reason you got pregnant through a Partial Fusion is because of Sans' Boss Soul. It has a lot more power, so it only needs to do things with half the effort."  
"Oh... so, that's what that was...." You remember how your Soul had accidentally Fused---or Partially Fused--- with Sans, resulting in you getting pregnant. The connection had been brief, like a quick kiss, but the arousal had been unmistakable. "Now that I think about it, the Full Fusion we did was a lot more intense. Hrm. Sans made it sound like any amount of Fusion gets you knocked up."  
"That's because for him, that's the case," Papyrus takes another sip of tea. "Anyway, as I saying. Royale and I have never Fused our Souls at all and the connection we have is just as deep as anyone else's. I think, as long as your intent is pure, you can form a connection with someone without Fusing Souls."  
"I see... but, would that be enough to Save them?"  
"That I am not sure about," Papyrus admits. "And I can understand your hesitation in letting Novella try to find out in the midst of a fight."

Right. Even if Novella managed to connect with Chara's Soul, if she couldn't Save them, there would be no point.

///

"Hey...."  
"Hey...."  
"Still grounded?"  
"Yep. Ya?"  
"Yeah."  
"....So, what are ya doing on my porch?"  
A smirk. "I am a rebel."  
"...Whatever."  
"Is... ya mom still gone?"  
"Yeah."  
"How's ya dad?"  
"Not good. He's not sure if he should call her or not. He's been burying himself in his work, but I can hear him pacing in his room at night."  
"It'll be okay. It's only been a few days."  
"....I really fucked up."  
"H-hey, don't cry." Furry arms wrapped around flesh and bone.  
"What was I thinking? Offering to Save the kid who killed my dad? Why would I even...?"  
" 'Cause at the end of the day, they're just a lost little kid and everyone feels bad for a lost kid."  
"I know, I know. They sounded so sad and sorry.... But still... this kid killed my dad. The only reason my dad was able to come back was because my mom Saved him. But we don't know how Saving works, so if something happened to me while I was fighting Chara, I... I might not come back."  
The hug grew tighter. Bone wrapped around fur.   
"But, they're both trapped up there," Nova continued. "It doesn't seem fair. Chara's seems sorry and Asriel gave up so much. If I think I can save them, shouldn't I try?"  
"But what if that Chara kid attacks ya on sight, and if they took out your dad, they gotta be strong. It sounds really dangerous...." Dogo's voice dropped low. "Maybe... maybe we should leave this one alone."

Nova pulled away, making Dogo's arms fall to his sides. "I can't just leave it along, Dogo. If I can get strong enough and figure out how to trigger a Save Button.... I mean, as far as we know, my mom is the only one who has a Save Button and I think the connection with my dad triggered it. But my dad thinks there might be different triggers, so what if just wanting to Save someone is enough?"

"You really want to risk it, Nova?" Dogo's brows arched. "Yer gonna go up there and just say 'I wanna save ya' and they're just gonna let ya do it?"  
"That's why I need to get stronger. I'll fight them until I can Save them!" Nova smiled.  
"Who's gonna train ya though?" Dogo asked. "Yer dad's a wreck right now, Undyne knows we were up there, so she ain't gonna train you because you---we--- totally broke the rules."  
"I... I don't know," Nova admitted, looking down. "I could try to get stronger on my own."  
"How ya gonna do that, then?"  
"Well, I have to increase my stats for starters. But the only monsters who would give me decent EXP ain't gonna fight or train me. But, I have Hostility Points. If I can earn more of those...."  
"Yeah, ya'll get a lot of HP, but that won't mean nothing if ya can't defend it," Dogo countered. "Ya'll need to increase yer attack and defense. Look," Dogo looked way, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ya... ya can use me."  
"...Dogo...." Nova stared before her gaze fell. "I appreciate that, but... your level is too low. Ya'll only give me about one hundred points and that's a drop in the bucket for someone with my high level." She rubbed her mandible. "Maybe... Auntie and Uncle, but...."  
"Ya know yer mom's already told 'em everything. They probably ain't gonna train ya."  
"Yeah, but maybe they'll understand if I explain to them how I feel about it. I mean, I can't not try at all, Dogo."  
The dog monster sighed. "I can't believe ya doin' all this fer a human and a monster you've literally only met once."  
"Dogo," Nova's brow bone arched. "If you had heard their conversation, you'd want to help them, too."  
"Maybe," he shrugged, leaning back against the porch. "So, ya really gonna ask your auntie and uncle?"  
"I'm gonna have to wait til mom comes back, of course, but yeah. They're not Boss Level Monsters, but training will help me either way."  
"I still think it's too risky," Dogo's sockets lidded in a slight glare. "But, ya seemed determined to save 'em, so all I can do is wish ya luck. Uh, but, how ya gonna trigger the Save?"  
Novella gave a thoughtful glance. "I guess fer now, I'm just gonna have to want it bad enough."  
Dogo balked. "Ya serious with that!? Yer just gonna "want it bad enough"!?"  
"I don't have a choice. The only other trigger we know I can't do! So, I'm going to see if wanting it hard enough will trigger it."  
"Nova," Dogo groaned. "This just isn't---" But Dogo cut himself short when his head snapped to his left.  
"What's wrong?" Nova asked.  
"A new scent," Dogo sniffed. "Wet... cold... snow?"  
"Someone from Snowdin then?"  
Dogo stood up, sniffing, growling a bit. "Hey!" he cried. "I already got ya scent! Ya can't hide, so just come on out!" He grinned. "Or I can drag ya out."

There was some movement in the shadows of a tall group of Echo Flowers.

Novella stood, mouth gaped as the mysterious figure stepped into the light. "....Nathaniel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....what is he doing here?


	29. How Dare You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You almost ruined everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating early in case my power goes out tomorrow with all the storms rolling in.

"Uh... hey," the bunny waved.  
"What... what are you doing here?" Nova asked, walking down the steps and stopping a few feet away from the rabbit boy.  
"I, uh...," Nathaniel looked down, rubbing his arm. "So.. uh, for a while, I... I've wanted to apologize to you, for... for how things were back when we were kids. Can... can we talk in private?"  
"Anything ya have to say ya can say in front of me," Dogo glared, fur bristling as he crossed his thick arms.  
Novella glanced back at him. "Dogo, calm down," she requested before looking back at the rabbit. "We can't go inside, my dad's tryin' to sleep. Out here is just fine."  
"Uh, I see, well...." Nathaniel flinched a bit. "I... I just wanted to explain myself."  
Nova crossed her arms. "A'ight. I'm listenin'."

Nathaniel nodded. "So, my parents were going through a really nasty divorce. They were always on the phone arguing after my mom moved out. Dad kinda... ignored me--- uh, just, emotionally. He kept me fed and stuff, but I... Sometimes, I would see him glaring at your parents and your parents always looked so happy when we saw them. I think... I think he might have been jealous of your parents' relationship. I mean, they're an inter-species relationship made up of previous enemies in a happy relationship, when his same species one was falling apart. I think that's why he took out all of his frustrations on your parents. So," Nathaniel gave a tired sigh. "You know, being a little kid who just wanted his dad's attention, I... I started picking on you. The fights I kept losing got him to dote on me a bit."

"Oh...," Novella lowered her arms. "So... you just wanted your dad's attention...."   
"Well," Nathaniel rubbed his arm. "There was... there's more to it than that. I... I thought, if I kept fighting you, then..."  
Novella stared. "...Then what?"  
"I... knew the more fights I got into, the more my dad would be taking out everything on your parents. I thought... eventually your parents would... get a divorce over it because they were fighting so much... and then... I wouldn't have to go through a divorce alone."

Novella's sockets widen. "Ya... ya were... actively tryin' to break up my parents?"

Nathaniel looked down, lip quivering. "Y-yes.. It... it was really terrible of me, I know and I'm so sorry!" he cried. "Just, let me make it up to you, please!"  
Novella glared, hands fisting. "And how do ya suppose yer gonna do that?"

"I, I talked to your mom a few days ago," Nathaniel started with a nervous smile. "She told me there was some things happening back home and, you know, she's by herself. I remember your parents were always together, so, seeing her alone was sort of strange. So, if, you know, your parents are having hard time with each other, I---"

"What are ya tryin' ta say!?" Novella snapped, fangs grinding.   
Nathaniel held up his hands, eyes wavering. "I, mean, if they... you know, if they separate, well, I'm here, I get it---"  
Novella glared. "Yeah, I bet ya would just love that, wouldn't ya? Having someone wallow in misery with ya. Is that the only way you can be friends with anyone--- if they're miserable like you!?"  
"No!" Nathaniel cried. "I just--- I just---!"

"Ya could have just come up here and apologized fer yer bullshit--- which, by the way, is the most fucked up thing I have ever heard," Novella's sockets began to tear up, her voice watery from trying to hold back sobs. "Do ya have any idea what yer fucked up plan did ta ma parents!? They went from bein' tha sweetest people ta each other ta arguin' and shoutin' at each other! Insultin' each other! Ya've never seen yer parents fightin' in person, did ya!? Well I did and it was tha most devastatin' thing ta me as a kid! All tha stress, sleepless days and nights, watchin' 'em figure what they could afford ta pay now or later. Do ya realize how close ya came ta shatterin' ma life!?"

SMACK

"Shit, Nova!" Dogo cried, running over and grabbing her by the arms. "Calm down---!"  
"DON'T TELL ME TA CALM DOWN!" she screamed, sockets exploding with tears. "Ya piece of shit!" she wailed. "How dare ya came over here and imply that my parents are separatin' then offer me ya friendship like that's gonna fix anythin', like that's gonna make up for the bullshit ya pulled! My parents aren't--- they're not, they're not! They can't!!"

"Tha fuck is goin' on!?" Sans shouted, stomping onto the porch. "Ya two are supposed ta be---" He blinked. "Tha fuck is...?"

Nathaniel was on the ground, rubbing a red cheek while Novella was a sobbing mess who Dogo was trying to hold up.

Sans rubbed a tired socket. He stomped down the stairs and over to Dogo. "I got her. Ya get on home 'fore yer parents catch ya gone."  
"Yes, sir," Dogo nodded, letting go of Novella, who sort of just collapsed into Sans' ribs.  
"I gotcha, Soda Pop," he hugged her close before looking down at Nathaniel. Sockets narrowed. "I swear ta tha Void, if I see ya again, I will **ERASE** ya."

///

"Sister Dear," Papyrus peeked into Sans' old room where you were staying. After you and your family had moved out, Papyrus and Grillby have moved in for all the additional space and had made the room that you had shared with your husband a rather nice quest room. (Despite that, your were going to miss the tornado).  
"Yes, Papy?"  
"Sans is on the phone. It sounds urgent."  
You blink, get out of the bed and head downstairs to the phone. "Hello?"  
"Uh, hey, babydoll. Um, look, I know we're still at odds here, but Nova really needs her mom right now."  
"I'll be there in a bit then," You say without hesitation.  
"A'ight."  
You hang up, dash upstairs to the room and begin to gather your things.  
"Is everything all right?" Papyrus asks from his room, leaning out of the door.  
"Not by the sounds of it," You answer, walking over to him. You kiss his cheekbone. "Love you and thanks again. Tell Grillz I love him and I'll see you two later."  
"Love you, too. Let me know if you need anything!" He calls after you as you close the front door.

~

A few hours later, you arrive back home to find Sans holding Novella to his ribs.   
"Soda Pop, momma's home," your husband murmurs to her.  
Novella's sockets shoot open and she pops up in front of you in a flash of pink, then buries herself in your chest.  
You hug her close. "Oh, Nova, sweety, what's wrong?"  
".... Please don't divorce daddy."  
You blink. "What?"  
"Nathaniel was here. He said he talked to ya, said stuff was happening and ya were alone. He made it sound like ya and daddy were going to get a divorce."  
"Is that what he got from our conversation?" You ask. "Gods Above, I even told him things would work out eventually!"  
Sans stands up and begins over to you and your daughter. "Apparently," he starts. "His dad was going through a bad divorce. I guess he thinks any time a couple separates it means divorce is around the corner."  
You sigh. "Well, that's depressing. But I guess if you grow up with that, it's all you really know.... Oh, but, Nova." You take her cheekbones in your hands and guide her to look up at you. "Your dad and I are not getting a divorce. Couples fight and sometimes they separate for a few days to cool off. That doesn't mean they're going to break up or divorce right off the bat. Do you understand?"  
Novella nods as you dry her face.

You really shouldn't be surprised that Novella panicked like this. Strong as she was, she had always panicked when you and Sans fought.

You kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry, love. All Nathaniel told me was that he wanted to apologize. I had no idea things would turn out like this."  
"It... it's okay. You didn't know... I'm just... i'm just glad you're back," she hugs you close again.  
You hug her back, smile a bit when Sans joins in, hugging you both.

Being back home with your family makes your Soul feel so warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Nat's whole family is a mess.


	30. Dine and Dash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and find out something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More communication! Communication is super sexy! Also a surprise! ;3

After spending a few days reassuring Novella that your relationship was safe, you and Sans finally sit down to talk.

"So, hm...," Sans fiddles his thumb phalanges. He looks kind of cute when he's nervous. "I, uh, I'm sorry," he says. "I... I didn't think about how ya would feel about this. I just... when Novella told me what she heard Chara say about Resetin' to go home, I... I could relate. I would have loved ta Reset back when ma dad was always around.... And Novella... she don't even know 'em and she wants ta Save 'em. I guess if she didn't have Determination, she'd be Kindness," he smiles at you. "Ya know, she gets that from ya. Ya made money by helpin' Monsters--- hell, ya still do. Ya and Nova are probably tha nicest ones down here." He holds your hand. "But, I should have talked ta ya first before givin' her tha go ahead. I mean, ya never been through several Resets. I can't expect ya ta just understand where we're comin' from with it."

And his gaze grows cold and distant. "I can't expect ya to know how... gratin' and taxin' it is ta start over, try somethin' different only fer tha same endin' ta happen," Sans rubs his brow bone. "I... I can really understand why it just drove Chara crazy. But, still, that don't excuse what I did. I should have talked ta ya about all this first. And I get why yer upset. It's our little girl fightin' against a kid who killed me, our little girl tryin' ta use a Command she might not even have a Button fer. I just... I guess I just think she can pull it off somehow. But, at the same time..."

You watch him rub away a few tears before they can fall.

"Shit," he curses under his breath. "That's still our little girl."

You hold his hand, rest against his thick humerus.

"But, she's growin' up so fast, Babydoll," Sans continues. "She'll be going' ta college soon, she's already makin' her own choices. Even if we say "no," I think she'd do go up there and try ta Save 'em anyway, ya know?"

You nod. "I do think it's wonderful that she wants to Save them, despite everything that Chara's done. But, at the same time, I just can't let her go up there.... Maybe... maybe if we found out if she has a Save Button first, or if you go with her---"

"Ya know she ain't gonna let me go up there with her," Sans countered, sockets lidded. You can tell by his face that he knew you already knew that much. "She's a big baby when it comes to us, but when she puts her mind ta somethin', she sticks ta it, no matter how hard it gets. If she's serious 'bout this, she's gonna do it."

You sigh, nodding in agreement. "I think we should tell her our concerns, then, tell her that ultimately, we aren't comfortable with this."  
Sans nods back.  
"By the way," You start. "You can't Save, can you?"  
"As far as I know, I can't," Sans answers. "And tha first time I saw tha Save Button was when I, uh... ya know."  
You squeeze his hand. "Papy thinks our Souls are linked to each other's personal timelines, that's why at the end of yours, the Save Button appeared."  
"If that's ture... if ya died down here, would ya get a Reset Button?"  
"Maybe? But you'd probably be the only one to press it."  
"Maybe, but, ya pressed a Reset Button when we first met, 'member?"

"Yeah, but that was for the entire timeline. That Button Reset everything, so I don't think that Reset Button is the same one you see when you die. But, I can't help but wonder if you should still be able to press both Buttons at the end of your personal timeline. Maybe Papy was onto something when he said Saving was probably something only humans could do...." You give another sigh. "There's still so much we don't know about this thing."

"We definitely need ta figure out if there are other ways ta trigger it," Sans nods, holding his mandible. "For now, let's tell Nova she's stayin' put."  
You nod as Sans gets up. He makes his way back into the living room and you can hear him knock on Nova's door. "Novella? ...Nova? ....Ah, shit."  
You rub your forehead as Sans comes back into the room. "She's gone, isn't she?"  
Sans' fangs shift. "She knows she ain't strong enough ta fight, so I don't think she went ta tha castle."  
"So, where would she go?"  
"Hrm... if she's still determined ta go...," Sans strokes his mandible, other arm crossing his ribs in thought. "She knows yer pretty against me trainin' her.... So, maybe ta someone else fer trainin'?"  
"But, who would be able to train her?" You ask. "She'd at least have to be a Boss Level Monster to fight Chara and you're the only Boss Level Monster, right?"  
"Well, trainin' in general is goin' increase her stats, so, as long as she had a good teacher, she'd be okay. Undyne is still pretty pissed, so I doubt she'd do it. The only other Monster with any skill is... Papyrus."  
"You don't think he'd actually...?"  
Sans' heartpoints shift. "I think a phone call is in order."

///

Papyrus opened the door and his sockets widen. "Oh, Novella. Hello, Strawberry," he pet the Summon's head. "I did not know you were coming."  
"Sorry 'bout that, Uncle Papy," Novella spoke as Papyrus stepped aside and help Novella with her coat after she walked in and closed the door. "I don't have long before my parents call."  
"Oh?"  
"Did... did my mom tell you everything?" Novella asked, sockets arched.  
Papyrus cocked a brow bone. "...Yes."  
"Right...," Novella mumbled, looking down. "I'm pretty sure they're not going to let me fight, so Daddy isn't gonna train me. So, I thought...." She fidgeted her gloved phalanges against each other.  
"... I see," Papyrus crossed his arms. "Novella, even if I wanted to train you, I can't."  
Novella blinked up at her uncle. "Why not? Is something wrong?"  
"Quite the opposite," Papyrus smiled. "Novella... I'm pregnant."  
Novella's sockets widen, jaw and arms dropped. "...You and Auntie Grillby are having a baby!?"  
Papyrus nodded. "We've been talking about it in secret for the past few weeks," he admitted. "We finally decided to give it a try and found out yesterday morning. Grillby and I have just been enjoying the news together for now, but we'll be letting your parents know soon."  
"Wow," Novella gave a huge smile. "So... so, I'm... I'm gonna have a little cousin!" she cried.  
Papyrus nodded again, smiling.  
"Wow, this is so amazing!!" Novella jumped up and down, beaming. "It'll kinda be like having a little sister or brother, right? Would it be okay if I called them my little brother or sister?"  
"I don't see why not."  
"Wow!" Novella clapped. "I'm gonna have a sibling! Did you hear that, Strawberry! I'm gonna be a big sister!"  
Strawberry yelped, jumping up and down with her as the phone rang.

Papyrus went to the kitchen to answer. "Hello."  
"Hey, Papy."  
"Novella is safe here."  
"Yeah, I can hear that. What's got her so excited? You didn't agree ta---"  
"No, not at all. I'm pregnant, big brother."  
"....WHAT!?"  
"Hm, I found out yesterday. Grillby told me that Fire Elementals are known for quick births, so our little one should be born in a few weeks."  
"Holy shit, bro, that's incredible! Shit, I'm gonna be an uncle--- Wait, hold on.... (.... .... I know, right!?) Babydoll is super excited."  
Papyrus smiled. "Well, I'm glad. All who is left to tell is father--- you know, whenever he can show up."  
"Right, right. Uh, wait, I think we packed Nova's baby stuff in tha basement. Take anything ya want or need and Babydoll and I will cover tha rest."  
Papyrus straightened up, sockets widening. "Really? You don't have to do that...."  
"Yeah, but I'm goin' ta anyway."  
"Thank you very much, big brother. Um, would you like me to send Nova home?"  
"Nah, I think witnessin' a pregnancy will be a good experience fer her. Just don't let her talk anyone into trainin' her. Tha castle is off limits until we figure out this whole Save Button thing."  
"Understood," Papyrus nodded. "I'll keep you updated on the pregnancy. Talk to you soon."  
"Later, bro."

Papyrus hung up. "Novella, dear. Your father said you can stay here. He thinks seeing a monster pregnancy will be a good experience. But no training and no going to the castle. Your father wants to figure out more about the Save Button before you do anything else."  
Novella's body slumped. "... Well, I guess that's fair. "She straightened up. "But, I get to see a baby being born!" she clapped again. "Oh! Can I see the pattern on your Soul?"  
Papyrus nodded and Novella approached him. He tugged out his purple Soul and right in the center was a little, yellow star.   
"Ooooh," Nova stared, sockets wide.  
"I'm sure you know this, but when the star covers my entire Soul, that means they're ready to be born," Papyrus explained.  
"So cool!" Nova grinned. "This is so cool! Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Well, Grillby has, more or less, barred me from working at the restaurant. If you could help your Auntie out while you're here, I'm sure he'd appreciate that."  
"No problem!" Novella nodded. "And Strawberry can stay here and keep you company! Right, boy!"  
Strawberry yelped, skeletal tail wagging.  
"I'm gonna run down to the restaurant right now! See ya later," Nova turned and dashed for the door.  
Papyrus smiled and waved. When Novelle closed the door, he gave a sweet smile to his Soul, his and Grillby's future child. "You're quite lucky to have such a responsible big sister."

His Soul pulsed with warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Papy is gonna have a baby! The gender and name has already been decided and it actually segues into something that's kinda been bothering me for a little while, so I took it as an opportunity to flesh out Sans and Papy. It'll be a bit before we get to that point though, but baby! =D


	31. You Never Knew Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speculations and Confrontations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still figuring things out, this time from Nova's point of view. Also, Grillby being bea. Overall, we're still sort slicing life before we go back into the plot.

Over the next few weeks, Nova helped her uncle do chores in the morning, helped her aunt with the lunch rush, walked around Snowdin in thought until dinner, when she went back to help her aunt.

During her walks, she tried to figure out ways to trigger the Save Button. The conversations she had over the phone with her parents gave her some pieces, but she still couldn't get the picture to come together.

From what she gathered, no monster had ever Saved before, so the Button was probably only available to humans who reached the end of a personal timeline. Made sense, since the Button hadn't appeared to her mom at the end of the Main Timeline. Since her parents Souls were linked, when Sans died, that brought both of them to the end of Sans' personal timeline, revealing both options each race had at the end of a personal timeline, though, since Boss Souls lingered a bit after death, Boss Souls probably were the only ones that could Reset and possibly be Saved.

Didn't seem fair, but nothing in the Underground ever was.

But, one of the broken cogs in this machine of thought was Chara. With how many times they had Reset and Refused, were they still even human? From what Sans had told Novella, at the end of their Fight, Chara's was leaking black magic and was a bubbling mess, but was still alive. If they died, would a Save Button appear to them at all?

Despite all this information, Nova still felt like she was missing something. She was almost one hundred percent sure humans could Save both themselves and monsters. Did a human Soul have to be linked to a monster Soul to save them from death, though? What if humans could just Save monsters in general?

Back when they were on the surface together, monsters showed humans how to love because humans were meant to be loved. What if, in return, humans Saved monsters, creatures known for having weak Souls that couldn't handle negative intent.

There was obvious animosity between the two species or the war wouldn't have happened, but, due to human diversity, some humans must have cared for monsters regardless--- perhaps even going as far as to Save their Souls from death.

Since Novella was half-human, there was a chance she had the ability to Save other monsters at least. But could she save Chara? Could a human, half or otherwise, Save another human? And could a Save only be initiated at the end of a personal timeline?

There was technically no reason a Save would need to show up anywhere else. So... she would most likely have to fight Chara. But, if they kept Refusing their Soul, Refusing to be Spared... could they also Refuse to be Saved, too?

Novella blinked.

She hadn't thought of that, of someone Refusing to be Saved.

That could really throw a wrench in things.

"Well, I guess I can try to convince them to let me Save them, but, in the end, I can't force it."

So, if Chara Refused to be Saved, what other options were there?

Novella sighed. No matter which way she thought about Saving, she never came up with anything solid. The only way to test out anything was to just try, dangerous as that was.

"I'll need to get stronger then," Nova decided. "Hm, it's getting late, I should probably head back to the diner." Novella rounded a corner only to stop short.

Up the street, she could see Nathaniel on the porch to his house. He was cowering from... was that his dad?

Richard looked... awful.

His fur was gray and disheveled, clothes wrinkled, dirty and stained, bags under his eyes.

 _I guess he never picked himself up after the divorce,_ Novella thought to herself. _Come to think of the situation, didn't they live closer to the school? Did his wife get the house?_

Novella crossed the street just as Richard broke into a tirade.

"You can't do anything right! How hard is it to stop by a damn store!?"  
"I, I'm sorry. I had to work late---"  
"Stop making excuses!! This is why you never succeed at anything!" Richard bellowed making Nathaniel shrink away. "No friends, crappy job. You're useless, just like your mother! It's your fault she left, you know that!?"

"That's bullshit and ya know it!"

The two bunnies whipped around to the glaring half-skeleton.

"You..," Richard glared.  
"Do ya even hear yerself!?" Novella shot. "No wonder Nathan has no idea how any type of relationship works! The only relationship he's seen is yer failed marriage because ya beat him down so much he can't make any friends!"  
"This is none of your business, you freak!" Richard screamed. "Get off my property before I call the Guard!"  
Nova growled but took a step back. "I'll leave but... Nathaniel," Nova called, voice soft. "Don't let yer dad hold ya down like this."  
"GET OUTTA HERE!!" Richard bellowed.  
Novella bared tiny fangs. "Nathaniel, ya have a job, right? Ya can move out! Stay at the inn until ya can buy a house! Bein' with someone like him ain't doin' ya any good!"

Nathaniel didn't even look at Novella. Gaze down, he walked into the house, dragging his feet, shoulders slumped, ears flopped.

"Nathaniel...," Novella whispered.

What was he doing!? How could he stay with someone like that when he had options!?

Novellal's hands fisted as Richard smirked at her, arms crossed, before walking inside and slamming the door. She looked down, sockets shut tight, trying to stop the tears of frustration. Her Soul ached, but whispered, "You can't force it."

~

"And he just walked inside...."  
"Oh, Nova," Papyrus held her hand. "Honestly, we don't know the whole the story. There may be a reason Nathaniel doesn't move out. However... some times, Monsters just have to learn the hard way. And, some times, they never learn."  
Novella sighed, sinking more into the couch. She looked up at the ceiling. "...It makes me want to try harder."  
Papyrus blinked. "Hm?"

"I have a theory," Nova started, not dropping her gaze. "I think humans can Save monsters in general. Since I'm half-human, I might be able to Save. Chara isn't a monster, but maybe a Save will still work. Since they're always Refusing, I might have to convince them to let me Save them. Either way, I think a Save can only appear at the end of personal timeline, so I'm going to have to become a Boss Level Monster at least to bring them close to the end of their timeline and hope it's enough to trigger a Save." She sat up, looked down at her gloved hand, formed a fist. "I won't. I won't screw helping someone this time. I'm gonna help 'em."

Papyrus gave his niece a stern glance, then squeezed her hand. "Just be careful, dear."  
Novella nodded. "After the baby's born, I'm going to go home to start training. I'm gonna Save both Asriel and Chara."  
"Well, little one should be here any day now." Papyrus rubbed the purple protective sack he had grown as the baby had started to develop. Smooth and round like a ball, the sack had grown rather heavy and large, forcing Papyrus to spend most of his time in the bed or the couch.

The door to Papyrus' room opened and Grillby strolled out, adjusting his bow tie, ready for work. He made his way down the stairs, strolled over to the couch and leaned over to kiss Papyrus on the fangs.  
"Mmm," Papyrus purred. "Have a good night at work, Royale."  
"Of course, my sweetest dessert," Grillby smiled, straightening up. "Novella, could you stay with Papyrus for the next few days? The baby will be here soon and I rather have someone with him when that happens."  
"Sure, Auntie," Novella smiled.  
"Thank you. I'll be back in a few hours," he waved as he walked to the door.

When he opened the door, he stopped mid-step.

Mettaton stood in front of him, hand raised to knock. "...Oh."  
"Royale, what's wrong?" Papyrus leaned forward, trying to see who was a the door.   
"...Nothing, sweetest," Grillby called. "I'll see you later." He stopped onto the porch, pushing Mettaton aside, closing the door. "May I help you?"  
Mettaton cleared his throat. "I would like to speak with Papyrus."  
"I'm afraid I cannot allow that."  
Mettaton crossed all four arms. "And who are you to stop me?"  
A grin crawled up Grillby's face. "I'm the monster who recently impregnated the Skeleton you wish to talk to."  
Mettaton's visible eyes widen. "You....what?"  
"I believe you heard me just fine, Mettaton. You can call and beg all you want, Papyrus is not coming back to you. He has no desire to do so. If he did, he would not have let me Fuse Souls with him so completely."  
"...I... I see...," Mettaton looked away.  
"What exactly were you planning on saying to him?"  
The robot stroked an arm. "....That I... I miss his company.... That I appreciated his compliments...."  
Grillby cocked a brow. "Is that all?" he pushed.  
Mettaton blushed, metal hands locking up for moment.  
"Hm," Grillby looked out over the snowy street. "He really is something, you know. He's kind, considerate, passionate, very attentive, not only as an uncle, but as a lover." Grillby looked at Mettaton, gaze stern. "Do you even know anything about him?"  
Mettaton's eyes widen. "I... uh..."

"His favorite color is ice blue," Grillby started. "He likes to wake up at five a.m. to go for a jog before going to the barrier. He loves crossword puzzles, painting, trashy romance novels and bad movies. He doesn't like too much salt of his fries, or crushed ice in his drinks. These are just a few small things on a long list. Regardless, I know this about him because I _paid attention to him._ I _listened_ to him. Unlike you." Grillby's flame hissed and popped. "You had your chance and you blew it. Move. On," Grillby growled. "Or I will **make. You."**

Mettaton took a step back before turning around and heading down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom, but didn't turn around. "Could you at least tell him I'm sorry?"  
Grillby's jaw shifted. "Sure, after work." Maybe.  
"Thank you," Mettaton spoke and walked down the street.

The door opened and Papyrus stepped out.  
Grillby twisted around. "Sweetest dessert, you should be resting."  
Papyrus's fangs shifted. "You weren't going to tell me he said sorry, were you?"  
"Ah... you heard all that. And... maybe?"  
"Royale."  
"I'm sorry, love, I just can't stand the way he treated you," Grillby admitted with a sigh.   
Papyrus let out a light breath before walking into Grillby's chest and resting his hands on his arms. "I was partially to blame for that, but I appreciate your concern. However, I've gotten past that and you should, too." He rested a hand on Grillby's warm cheek.  
Grillby slipped his arms around Papyrus' pelvis. "Well... I'll try, my dessert, for you," he smiled, kissing Papyru's forehead.   
"By the way," the Skeleton started. "I heard all the little things you noticed about me. I didn't know you paid so much attention."  
"Well, I am a chef. Little details are important," Grillby continued to smile.  
Papyrus trailed his other hand to Grillby's cheek, prompted him to leaned forward and kiss him. "Royale."  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at next chapter* ....Crap. :(


	32. Complicated Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are still quiet, things are somehow worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only feel a little bad about this turn of events.

"Chara."

No answer.

Asriel sighed.

Chara had not said a word since their initial outburst at the Skeleton with the heart shaped pinpoints.

 _They're planning something. I know it._ Asriel glanced at the floor. Cracks, a deep yellowish-orange, still laced the ground. _This is not good. The Fight System isn't repairing the field. I wouldn't be surprised if it's using all its energy just to maintain the field itself. I can't imagine the system was made to run a field this long. Chara must have noticed the cracks, too. Are they planning to break out and go after Sans or that other Skeleton? Even after all this time, even after what they told me, would they still harbor such hate for Sans? If anyone, they should hate me. I'm the real reason they can't leave here._

"Chara, please, listen," Asriel pleaded. "I know seeing those pinpoints has probably reawaken some bad memories for you, but try to remember: that's not you. You aren't some demon trying to kill monsters for strength. You were.... You still are a child who just wanted to go home. Just remember that, all right?" Asriel found himself brushing away tears. "All the hate and frustration you feel, you can let all that go. You don't have to fight anymore. We... We can go back to the way things were, back when you were my sibling. I... I don't want to keep you here forever, Chara." The tears began to fall, no matter how much Asriel tried to brush them away. He was being flooded with memories, of the times he and Chara would play games, would laugh at dumb jokes, would argue over the last slice of pie. Gods, he just wanted to go back there, to all those happier times.

 _Gods, this hurts,_ Asriel cried, holding himself in his arms. _Is this what it felt like for Chara? Wanting to go back to better times, but no matter what, they weren't able to? It hurts, it's like a deep ache in my chest I know I can never get rid of, not until I go back, and I can't! No matter what I do, I can't!_

"Chara, please," Asriel sobbed. "I don't want us to be here forever, but until you prove that you won't hurt anyone anymore, I don't have a choice. Just please," Asriel looked down, pushed away the tears. "Don't let your past actions dictate your future. It's not... it's not too late. It's never to late to change."

Asriel peered back up at Chara, sight blurry with tears.

Still, no reply.

The prince looked down and sighed as he dried his face. _How long are you just going to sit there like that? I'm actually starting to miss the days where you'd pace back and forth and glare at me for hours on end. I don't like this, this uneasy silence. On top of that...._

Asriel glanced at the walls of the field. _The cracks are definitely getting worse. They're starting to spread and grow longer and larger. What do I do if the Fight System gives out and the field breaks? Asriel looked behind himself. I'm in front of the only exit, so that gives me a chance to block Chara's escape route. I should use a quick method of attack. The Hyper Light Blast is probably my best bet._

Asriel checked his HP first.

**100,000/200,500**

Asriel never was one to provoke a lot of Hostility. Still, not too bad. He could work with this.

Taking a deep breath, Asriel clicked FIGHT to open his list of attacks. All of his moves had some sort of delay in order to charge, but at least with his FIGHT menu open, he could reduce any additional delay caused by having to open the menu first.

Now, he just waited.

\\\\\

Your family waits in the front the lab, quiet.

Papyrus had gone into labor a little after midnight and Grillby had called around two a.m. The time was now five in the morning and you hadn't heard anything.

"Something's wrong," Sans said, sockets glued to the door.  
"Why do you say that?" You ask, stroking Novella's sleeping skull.  
"Alphys hasn't come out to tell us anything. Something's wrong."

Thirty minutes later, Alphys confirms Sans' fears.

"There were... complications," she starts, wiping off her glasses, bags under her eyes.

You hold Sans and Novella's trembling hands.

"So, I will go over everything since I'm sure your wife isn't too familiar with monster biology," Alphys begins. "So, since Skeletons don't have conventional bodies, their magic generates a protective sac from the bottom of their ribcage to the top of their pelvis and surrounds their developing child. At birth, this sac leaves the Skeleton's body--- in a similar fashion to how you gave birth to Novella--- and usually breaks seconds later. The process prompts the baby to take its first breath, but... this time," Alphys paused, fingers fidgeting. "The sac left Papyrus's body, but it didn't break. However, the movement still prompted the baby to breath, but, as the sac didn't break... his first breaths were liquid, not air."

All three of you tense up.

"This is extremely detrimental to a Fire Elemental," Alphys continues. "Every monster burns off magic, but Fire Elementals burn magic at a higher rate, hence the flame. They need oxygen to help burn off this excess magic. Without that oxygen, their magic can't escape their body. It will build up and eventual trigger internal combustion. By swallowing the liquid in the sac, the burning process didn't start properly as well as hindered his ability to breathe in general. He's on an oxygen tube right now, which is helping him burn magic properly. However, if he doesn't start breathing better on his own, he... he may be on an oxygen tube for the rest of his life."

Sans' shoulders sag as he looks down. He runs a hand over his mandible, sighs. You can only squeeze his hand harder.

"Is there anything we can do?" Novella asks. "Some kind of healing magic?"  
"This sort of healing is extremely delicate in this case," Alphys answers. "Too much magic will only add to the pool of magic he can't burn off properly. Too little and nothing heals. The oxygen tube is the best option now because we have full control of this healing method."  
"When will we know if the tube will have to be permanent?" You ask.  
"A few weeks. If there's no improvement, well...."  
Sans stands up. "Can I see Papy?"  
"I'm sorry, Sans," Alphys frowns. "They want to be alone right now."  
"But he's ma little brother!" Sans countered. "He---"  
"He wants to be alone with his son and lover, Sans," Alphys interrupts, gaze stern as she stands her ground. "I have to respect the requests of my patients."  
Sans shifts his weight, rubs the back of his skull. "Fine, fine, a'ight. But... but can ya tell him somethin' fer me?""  
"Of course."

"Tell him... Tell him "I know yer gonna want ta... but don't blame yerself... and don't blame dad.""

You all stare at Sans. You understand telling Papyrus not to blame himself, but what did their dad have to do with this?  
"...Um, yes, of course," Alphys nods.  
"Thanks," Sans murmurs as he shoves his hands in his pockets. "Come on, ladies. Let's go home. Get some sleep, a'ight?"  
You and Novella nod and follow Sans out of the lab.  
"Mom, what was that about?" Novella whispers. "Why would Uncle Papy blame Grandpa Gaster?"  
"I'm not sure, dear," You answer. Your Soul going cold doesn't help matters either.

~

You walk out into the backyard, full of Echo Flowers Sans had planted for you, to find Novella punching a dummy. "Blowing off steam?"  
"Somethin' like that," she breathes, dodging around the dummy's rebound before going back to letting loose another flurry of punches. "It just... It takes my mind off stuff. Not just little bro, but this whole Saving thing, too. Not matter how I spin it, I gotta fight to have a chance to trigger it and the only reason I think I can trigger it is because I _think_ only humans can trigger Saves. And that's all based on speculation. Long story short, won't really know until I try."  
"I see...." You look down, sad smile on your face. "You're determined to Save them, huh?"  
Still punching, Nova answers, "One way or another. I couldn't help Nat. I can't help little bro. I just...." She stops the dummy from rebounding and stares at the cloth target, gaze stern. "I _need_ to do something. I can't stand by while anyone suffers. I, at least, have to try."  
"I guess I can't stop you," You relent. "I just..." Tears bubble up, making Novella stare at you, sockets wide. "You're my baby...," You sob, hands coming to your face. "I can't... I can't lose you."  
"...Momma...," Novella whispers, walking over. "Please don't cry. I... I know this is scary, but I'm gonna do what I can to come back. that's why I'm gonna get stronger. Stronger than dad even!"

"That's a lot a live up ta, Soda Pop," Sans calls from the porch. He had been calling Alphys throughout the day for updates, but was getting so frustrated with the lack of news, you had left him alone to stew a bit, not wanting to deal with his snappy attitude.   
Now he's lumbering right over to you and when he reaches you, he pulls you into his arms. "Come on, now, Babydoll."  
"Why does it have to be her!?" You cry into his coat. "Why can't anyone else do it?"  
"Ain't no one else, Babydoll. Ain't no other Boss Monsters and I can't Save. And ya said it yerself, it ain't fair Asriel is stuck up there, and, if what Chara said is true, they don't really deserve any of this eitha. Novella's the only one who can help 'em. So... I'll do my best ta help her surpass me."  
You look up at him and he starts to dry your face. "Can she even do that? Your stats are maxed out and that's only because I gave you my Determination."  
"Which you also gave to Novella. I think she's got a lot of potential, we just gotta unlock it."  
You nod.

Seems as though everything is settled. Sans was going to help Novella become strong enough so she could fight Chara, weaken them enough and then trigger a Save--- that was the plan at least.

"She's gonna be okay, Babydoll." He kisses your forehead. "I'm gonna make sure of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the conversation I had with my husband in regards to this chapter.
> 
> -A few people are happy with Papy having a baby.  
> -That's nice.  
> -I'm gonna make it born with a birth defect.  
> -WHY!? Why would you do that!?  
> -i need tears.  
> -Are you ATLUS!? Did I marry ATLUS!?
> 
> ATLUS is a game publisher known for publishing difficult games and using them to harvest tears.


	33. Because We Were Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to tell you a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo peeps. After doing some editing, I can now tell you were gearing down to the end of the story. I admit this story has a weird flow with all the slice of life that's happening. It definitely explores the characters themselves more than the plot, which I think is sort of interesting. It's my first time writing something more slice of life than "go from point A to point Z." I feel like maybe the pace is a bit too slow, but I think that comes with the territory with this sort of genre. I'd like to explore this type of story again though. I sort of like the slower pace, I think? I just have to find the right slow pace for me. :3
> 
> After this story and InvokeTale are done, I'll be taking a little break, then coming back with one "main" story so I can spend off days focusing on my art, which has fallen to the wayside for editing and writing. The next story will be a Reader x UF! Sans as it's roughly planned to the end, unlike the other Kustard stories I'd like to write. It's also sort of slice of life, but I plan on adding a bit more action to it and tightening up the plot. I'm already enjoying the concept of it, so I hope you like it too. :3

When you arrive from a cleaning job at a neighbor's, you ignore the explosions coming from the backyard.

For the last two weeks, Novella had been fighting her father for something called EXceed Points, or EXP. EXceed Points were generated when a Hostile FIGHT ended with someone giving up instead of dying. The points spread out over all three stats evenly unlike XP, which only increased ATK and DEF. However, the overall amount of points was lower than the amount of eXecution Points one could get. A low level kill could net 100 XP while someone Quitting could earn the winner only 40 or 50 EXP. The amount increased the longer a FIGHT went on, but not by much.

Lucky for Novella, Sans could fight for long periods of time due to his Maxed Out Stats, so when Novella got tired, he could Quit and she would gain at least 500 EXP.

From the front yard, you can see bones flashing and careening through the air, followed by large BOOMS as they hit the ground. When you walk into the house, the first thing you do is head into the kitchen to call Alphys.

"No change?"  
"I'm afraid not."  
"And they still don't want visitors?"  
"Yes, that's right. I think they don't want anyone seeing him like this."  
"So much so they won't tell us his name?"  
"Yes. I think... I think I might ask them to start considering the possibility of a permanent tube. I know they're probably not going to want to hear it, but it's been two weeks with no major change."  
"I understand. Please, let them know we're here for them if they need us."  
"Of course. Goodbye."  
"Goodbye."

Rubbing your face with a sigh, you move more into the kitchen to start making dinner when another explosion shakes the house a little harder than you're comfortable with. Glaring, you open the window over the sink. "Hey!" You cry out.  
Sans whips around at your call, only to be pelted by a maelstrom of bones. From under the pile of bones, he lifts his hand and waves. This signals the FIGHT System to count Sans' loss as a Quit and Novella gains 600 EXP.

When the System shuts down, Novella runs over to her dad. "Daddy, are you okay!?"  
Sans pulls himself from the pile. "I'm good, I'm good," he reassures her, turning back to you. "S'up, Babydoll?"  
"You guys are too close the house!" You cry. "I'm getting ready to make dinner, so just come in and clean up!"  
"Yes, m'am," they both reply as Novella tugs her dad to her feet.

A few minutes later, they come through the back door into the kitchen.

"Clean your shoes off please," You request as you begin to chop up some vegetables.  
"Yes, m'am," they answer again, rubbing their sneakers on the rug.  
You look them over. "Geez, can't you guys do one session where you don't end up covered in mud?"  
"Go clean up, Soda Pop," Sans nudges the hybrid's shoulder.  
"Okay, daddy," she nods before heading to the bathroom.

When the bathroom door closes, Sans scoops you up in his arms.

"No!" You laugh. "You're covered in mud!"  
"This is kinda tha only way we can get dirty now, though," he grins and kisses your lips, murmuring against them. You murmur back a bit before he pulls away.

"Any change?" he whispers.  
"No. Alphys is going to discuss a permanent oxygen tube with them."  
"Fuck...." Sans curses, looking away.  
"Is this unusual? Pregnancies that... I don't want to say "go wrong." I don't want to think something is "wrong" with him, you know?" You shift in Sans' arms. "It's important we don't make him feel like there's something wrong with him."  
Sans nods. "Ta answer yer question, though, it might be because... well...." He looks away, sockets pained.

The phone rings.

Sans walks over to answer. "Talk ta me. ...Oh, Papy! ...Oh... yeah, we can, of course. Yeah. See ya." He hangs up. "...Papy wants ta see us. He... just really needs us there right now."  
Your eyes widen for a moment. "I see, yes, we should go. I... I just thought he'd only want Grillby there the whole time."  
"Well, we're tha only other family he's got," Sans notes. "And it's a scary situation. He really needs tha moral support"".  
"You nod. "Well, then, we can pick up dinner somewhere later. Go tell Novella to hurry up. I'm going to clean up in here."  
"Right," Sans turns around. "By tha way...."  
"Yes?"  
"I... I didn't get ta answer yer question. Remind me ta, okay? There's... there's somethin' I need ta tell ya."  
You blink at your husband's broad back. "Yeah?"  
"Later, a'ight?"  
"... Sure...."

Your Soul goes cold for a moment.

~

When you arrive to the hospital room, the first thing that hits you is the overall quiet. The ticking of the clock, the beeping of a machine, those are the only sounds in the overall silent room. The next thing you notice is the sight of a little body in a clear box with Grillby leaning over his child.

Then Papyrus in the bed, legs pulled to his chest, arms around them, skull on top. He looked up at your family, revealing wet sockets burdened by heavy bags.

Sans walks over and takes his little brother into his arms. "Hey, Papy."

Papyrus doesn't say anything, just leans into his brother's chest.

You and Novella walk over to the little box.

Grillby moves aside. "Oh.... Novella...." The Fire Elemental rubs his eyes, his flame flickering low. "Um, this is... your little brother, Guevara Reverence Skeleton."  
Novella rest her phalange tips against the box. "Hey, little bro," she smiles, tears forming in her sockets.

Guevara is small, with a violet purple body, flames flickering even lower than Grillby's. He seems to have a skull face and little phalanges.

A tube is slithering out of his mouth, hooked up to an oxygen machine. There are other machines monitoring different things, but what those are, you aren't too sure. As you gaze down at the little monster, you hear Papyrus speak, a low whisper.

"...This is my fault."

"Papy," Sans starts, pulling away to look at his brother. "I told ya, ya can't blame yerself," Sans whispers.  
"Then who am I supposed to blame!?" Papyrus explodes. "Father!?"  
Sans' sockets widen. "N-no--- Ya ain't gotta blame nobody!"  
"I have to!!" Papyrus screams, tears gushing. "I-I need someone, something to blame, something to hurt!" Papyrus pained sockets glare at his brother. "He should have known, shouldn't he!? He should have known when he made us!!"  
"Papyrus, calm down!" Sans starts, holding up his hands.  
"Gods, it's so obvious," Papyrus shakes, bringing his hands to his skull. "There's no way monsters like us could give birth like this... We... we weren't born like the rest of them...," he whispers.

You, Novella, and Grillby just stare, backs now to Guevara.  
Grillby takes shaky steps towards Papyrus. "Papyrus... what... what are you talking about? What do you mean... you weren't born like the rest of us?"  
Papyrus' pinpoints, small and shaky, jolt over to the Fire Elemental. "You've never noticed? How I never talk about a mother, not even saying "I don't remember her" or "she left when I was young"?"

You blink. Now that the subject has been brought up, you realize Sans had never mentioned a mother.

What Grillby says next sums up your own feelings pretty well.

"I... I've never given it much thought," Grillby admitted. "I... I just thought she left or died and you just never wanted to talk about her. I... what happened to her?"

"Nothing," Papyrus answers. "Sans and I never had a mother."

You give a confused glare. "What? What do you mean you never had a mother?"  
Papyrus doesn't answer, curling up in his ball tighter.  
You look towards your husband. "...Sans?"

Sans flinches a bit, heartpoints shaking, skull sweating. "Uh... well... tha truth is... Papy and I... we... we're... test tube babies."

The rooms falls silent, prompting Sans to continue.

"...After the war, the PTSD, our dad was literally the only Skeleton left. So, he took his magic and bone marrow and... made us, developed us in tubes."  
"And obviously we're flawed," Papyrus growls.  
"We ain't flawed," Sans growls, glaring.

"Then why is my baby lying in a box with a tube down his throat!?" Papyrus shoots, arms out stretched. "I haven't held him since he was born! I NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO HOLD HIM BEFORE HE ENDED UP IN THERE!!" he points to the box. "It has to be my fault! I wasn't born right, so Guevara, he...," Papyrus burst into a fresh torrent of tears. "He's not right because of me! And father never told us, never told us we were defective and broken!"

"BECAUSE WE AIN'T!!" Sans' thunderous voice echoes through the room. "Daddy never treated us like we were broken or like somethin' was wrong with us because we weren't experiments, we were his kids! We were tha most important monsters ta him. Look...." Sans sighs, voice lowering. "I... I can't say if bein' born tha way we was made this happen or just tha universe bein' cruel, but don't ya dare act like daddy thought we were broken and didn't tell us! He loves us, Papyrus."

Papyrus blinked before a stream of tears cascades down his cheekbone. "... I... I don't know what to do." He buried himself into his brother's embrace. "How is he supposed to live like this?"  
"One day at a time, Papy. Just... one day at a time."

~

When you, your daughter and husband head back into the lab, Sans stops halfway to the door, back towards you and Novella.

"So," he grumbles at you and Nova.  
"What?" You ask.  
"... Does it bother ya? How I was born? ...It's why ma magic is red, ya know?"  
"Yeah?" You question.

"Red's usually associated with Determination, a Human Trait, somethin' a monster wouldn't have, ya know? Dad told me ma Soul might have developed tha same why a human's does---human Souls sort of... "bloom" as they grow, like, in layers, like flower petals. Monster Souls "balloon out"--- they start small and expand out ta a certain size. But that's why ma magic is red. He thinks my Soul "bloomed" instead of "ballooned." But, even though ma magic's red, I never had Determination 'til ya gave some of yers."

"That's interesting, though," You note.  
Sans glances at you over his shoulder. "Interestin'?"  
"Yeah. I didn't know Souls grew differently like that. That's kinda neat."  
Nova nods in agreement.  
Sans turns around and cocks his skull. "So... does that mean me bein' a test tube baby don't bother ya?"  
"Oh, not at all," You wave off with a smile. "Test tube babies are totally a thing on the Surface--- well, they don't actually grow in tubes exactly, but babies can come about in all sort of science-y ways on the Surface. Doesn't bother me at all."  
"....Oh," Sans blinks. "Uh, well... here I was thinkin' ya were gonna freak or somethin'. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Ya were always talkin' about all sorts of crazy stuff ya guys have on tha Surface. Uh, well...." He glances at his daughter. "Novella, how do ya feel about this?"

She only shrugs. "Doesn't seem like a thing to be concerned about really. I mean, hell, I'm the product of two previously warring races banging. I'm pretty much up there in the "weird babies and how they came about" category. So, ya know, ain't no big thing."

Sans gives a small smile. "Ya two... yer like, the best things ta happen ta me."  
You and Nova smile.  
"Well," Sans stares back at the door leading to Papyrus' room. "Let's just hope Grillby is as open about this as ya guys are"

\\\\\

"Royale...."

Grillby looked back at Papyrus.

The Skeleton's sockets pooled with tears.

Grillby sighed, walked over to Papyrus and kissed him square on the fangs. "Get some rest, my sweetest dessert."  
Papyrus blinked. "But... but, we need to talk about---"  
"The only thing we need to talk about is how we're going to adjust to Guevara's special needs. But it's late, so, let's get some rest and we'll start fresh tomorrow."  
Papyrus stared for a moment before his fangs curled into a smile. "You... you're right. I really should get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day. Lots of planning to do." He scooted farther under the sheets.  
"Very good, my sweetest," Grillby smiled and kissed his cheekbones. "Good night, love. I love you."  
"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I initially created Guevara and his disability to see how other characters would react and what they would do if magic wouldn't work. I also hadn't seen other monsters with a disability (though Monster Kid's lack of arms may count to some people and that's fine.) Guevara's birth helped segue into Sans and Papy's births. I gave Sans' magic a red color without really thinking about what that would mean and it wasn't until I was writing this that I realized him having red magic was kinda weird, since red is linked to Determination. 
> 
> I personally think Sans and Papy were test tube babies since in the game, I think the inn lady tells you that they just showed up one day. I think Gaster created them after the war when there were no other skeletons around, but he never saw them as experiments. As far as he was concerned, they were his kids and that was that. 
> 
> So, Sans' magic is red because his Soul developed like a human, in layers as opposed to just getting bigger over time, but other than that, he's just like any other monsters. It was silly of him to think Reader would freak out over how he was born, but it's not something they share with a lot monsters because "test tube babies" aren't a thing like they are on the surface. 
> 
> I feel like Papy has some good lines in this chapter, too. His baby is in a box with a tube down his throat, it has to be someone's fault so he can punish that person for hurting his baby--- even if the only person he can blame is himself. Also, Grillby is a good guy. ;3
> 
> Finally, I kinda wish I had done more with XP/EXP thing. It showed up earlier, but hadn't been explained at that point and I didn't want to confuse anyone, so I put it here. It's mostly lore really. You just get a different type of experience point if someone quits as opposed to being Spared or dying out right.


	34. Of Stats and Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have the option to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished typing up the story last night! There's a couple of things i want to flesh out, but other than that, it's all done and ready for updating. I've tossed around the idea of making a third part because seeing Novella has an adult could be interesting, but that's just a random thought in my head and it would be waaaaaay down the line from now. For now, I just want to finish posting up this. Since InvokeTale ends pretty soon, I might update this on InvokeTale's update days just to finish it up faster. We'll see how many chapters are left when Invoke is done.

"So, this button cleans the vents, this one pumps magic for feeding time--- in very small amounts, you understand."  
"Yeh, yeh,"

"Um, oh! This cord is to a back up generator in case the power goes out. You turn that on with this button, off with this one. We make sure it stays plugged in at all times. Anyway, he's gotten a little stronger, so we've moved him over to a breathing mask. Until Alphys can make a portable oxygen system with all the features, we can't carry him too far from his bed. I mean, that's fine, he's still a baby and everything. He sleeps most of the day," Papyrus finishes explaining.

Sans nods again from his seat in a chair. He's sitting on the cushioned seat backwards, allowing his skull to rest on top of the chair's back.

"How are things looking for him when he gets older?" You ask.

"It's hard to say right now," Papyrus admits. "When Fire Elementals use their magic, the burn rate increases, which means more oxygen is needed to help the magic burn off, so magic might be a little difficult for him. I mean, he'll probably be able to do the basics with little problem --- move things and maybe teleport? But beyond that, we don't know."

"Don't worry, uncle," Novella starts, cradling her little brother in a cushy rocking chair. "Anyone gives him a hard time, you just let me know and I'll handle it."  
Papyrus smiled. "That's very kind of you, Novella."  
"Just be careful, Soda Pop," Sans warns. "Yer stats are... higher than most."  
"More like more kickass than most," Novella smirks, rocking Guevara back and forth in the rocking chair.

There's a knock on the door downstairs and Papyrus fidgets a little bit before Grillby rests hands on his shoulders.   
"I'll get it, love," the Fire Elemental says and leaves the room.

Papyrus sighs.

"Ya a'ight?" Sans asks, brow bone arched. "I mean, I get yer worried 'bout 'Vara and everything, but...."  
"It's not that," Papyrus replies. "Well... all right, it's mostly that. It's just... sometimes Mettaton comes over."  
Sans glares. "Ya wanna cash in on that favor?"  
"What favor?" You ask. "Sans, what favor?"  
"I may have offered ma... "services," free of charge."  
You glare. "Didn't I tell you you weren't doing that sort of stuff anymore now that we had Nova!?"  
"But this is different, Babydoll," Sans counters. "This is family and ya know how we Skeletons watch out fer family."  
"You cannot kill Mettaton, you understand me!?"  
"It would look like an accident, though!"  
"I don't care if you make it look like he tripped on a banana peel, don't you dare attack him! What sort of example do you think that sets for Novella!?"  
"...A good one?"  
"OH MY GOD, SANS!!"  
"I ain't gonna sit here and let that tin can harass ma brother! He's got enough on his plate with 'Vara's needs!"  
"Sans, I am warning you!"  
CLACK CLACK CLACK  
"Don't you snap at me!"

"Please, please," Papyrus steps in between you two. "It's all right. Mettaton doesn't try to do anything. We just talk."  
"Talk 'bout what?" Sans glares, fangs shifting.  
"Just what we've been up to," Papyrus answers. "I think it's his way of apologizing without actually saying he's sorry?"  
Sans sighs. "Of course someone like him ain't ever gonna say sorry. I still don't like him comin' around ya."  
"Well," Novella started. "I'll be helping with 'Vara as much as I can, so I'll be here a lot. I can take care of him if he gets out of hand."  
"You are not---" You glare at Sans' smirk. "Do you see that!?" You point at your daughter. "That's what I meant! You are setting a bad example for her!"

"Who is she going to take care of?" came a deeper voice. Undyne walks in, bundled up in all manner of warm clothing. Grillby follows in after her. "Last I heard, squirt here was still breaking rules and getting grounded." The Captain of the Guard walks over to Novella and holds out her arms, prompting Nova to rest 'Vara in them.  
"Oh, like this please," Papyrus rearranges 'Vara in Undyne's arms.  
Undyne looks as if she's about to argue, but she seems to think twice about the choice. Instead, she looks down at the little flaming bundle. "Hey there, little guy. Don't worry, ya mommy's really strong. You'll pull this through this just fine."  
"Wow," Sans grins. "Seein' ya coo over a kid is kinda weird. Ya gettin' ready to settle down?"  
"No way I'm having little hell spawns," Undyne snaps. "But, I can agree the little things are cute." She gives a little smile to 'Vara. "Anyway," she looks at Nova. "Who ya talkin' 'bout taking care of? You thinking about picking up where your dad left off?"  
"No!" 'Yah," You and Sans answer at the same time. You give Sans the darkest glare.  
"I'm jokin', Babydoll!" he grins, holding up his hands.  
"I was talking about Mettaton," Novella answers before you can berate Sans again.  
Undyne cocks a brow. "That guy? Doesn't he have, like, ten thousand defense or something? It could even be more by now."  
"Pfft, ten thousand. That's nothin', Novella waves off.  
"What makes you say that?" Undyne asks.  
"Well, I could show you," Novella starts with a smirk. "Or, I could _show_ you."  
"Nova," You start. "What have I told you about showing off?"  
Undyne laughs. "If she thinks she's strong, let her prove it!"  
"Eh," Sans' fangs shift. "Nova, maybe ya should show her yer stats first."

Smirking, Novella draws out her Soul and allows Undyne to see her stats.

The fish's single eye widens. "A hundred thousand across the board...."

"Impressive, right?" Novella grins.  
"Indeed," Undyne agress. "It's surprising she still isn't a Boss Monster yet with stats like that."  
"Eh, Nova's had a lot of power since she was a kid," Sans starts. "She'll probably need some pretty high stats before she's a Boss Monster."  
"I don't know, Sans," Grillby begins. "A hundred thousand is an awful lot."  
"Yeah, but... look," Sans points to her Soul. "Here Soul ain't white, so she totally ain't a Boss Monster."  
"Sans," Undyne gives a stern glance. "She's only half-Monster. Her Soul night not change colors to show Boss Status."

You and Sans blink.

That... had never crossed your minds before.

"Wait," Novella starts, looking up from her Soul. "If my Soul doesn't change color... how will I know when I'm a Boss Monster?"

Sans looks down at her Pink Soul. "I guess... that's up ta ya ta decide."

///

"Congratulations!"  
"Thank you very much," Jelli wiggled back and forth in her seat on the floor behind the low table, showing her excitement.  
"I guess it was smart of ya to use your grounded time to study," Dogo spoke before gulping down some juice.   
"Yes, I certainly learned a lot in that time. For example, I should have told my parents about you two sneaking up to the castle. It was a dangerous stunt."  
"Looks like we were all pretty productive, though," Novella cut in before dropping some chips in her mouth. "Jelli got accepted into college, Dogo hulked up and I got to spend time with my little bro. Not too bad a way to spend being grounded."  
"Totally!" Dogo cried as he chowed down on a different bowl of chips. "So, whatcha going to school for, Jell?"  
"The community college only does basic courses, but I think I'd like to go into hospice care."  
"Really?" Nova questioned.  
"Yes. Because monsters live for so long, their deaths can be quite devastating. Some monsters need help working through the grief. I'd like to help with that."  
"Wow," Nova blinked. "That's really sweet, Jelli," she smiled.   
"Yeah, really cool," Dogo agreed.  
"So, do you two have plans?" Jelli asked.   
"I'll probably just go into the Guard, like my parents," Dogo answered. "Not really much else we Dogs can do."  
"I'm sure you could do more," Jelli encouraged. "But the pack mentality comes in handy for that sort of thing. What about you, Novella? Are you still going to Hotland for a degree?"

"Yeah, but, I can't do anything until I Save Asriel and Chara," Novella answered. "With my stats, I'm pretty much a Boss Monster. I mean, I can even use all types of magic: Projectile, Barrier, Teleport, Gravity and my Healing is decent. All I can't do is Summon and Save and I can get my dad to teach me how to Summon... maybe."

"Maybe?" Dogo questioned.   
"Dad always told me not to Summon. Apparently, I had an accident when I was younger. I don't really remember it, but...."  
"Yeah?" Dogo urged her own.

"Sometimes, I randomly remember a red eye...," Novella continued, voice low. "It... just stares, like it's looking for something.... It kinda gives me the creeps. I kinda get why daddy doesn't want me to Summon. I feel like... whatever that eye belongs to probably isn't friendly."

"Geez," Dogo shivered.   
"Maybe you should heed your father's warning," Jelli suggested.  
"Well, that was when I was a kid," Novella countered. "I could probably do it better now."  
"Oh, well, do be careful."  
"Don't worry, guys," Novella smile, waving their concern off. "I'm gonna get my dad to teach me, so It'll be fine."

Dogo and Jelli only glanced at each other, Dogo's brows arched in worry as Jelli shivered a bit.  
Novella rolled her heartpoints. "Come on guys. You're worrying over nothing."  
"...Just be careful," Jelli requested again.  
"You don't have to worry, guys. I promise."  
"We know, we just...," Jelli trailed.  
"It's just," Dogo started. "Your dad's a pretty smart guy. He knows what he's talking about with all this Summon stuff. Promise us that if tells ya not to, ya'll just listen."  
"Dogo---"  
"We're serious, Nova," Dogo interrupted, gaze sharp. "Ya can be kinda stubborn and defiant, so we know yer first instinct is to do the opposite of what monsters tell ya. Just this once, listen to yer dad."

Novella glanced to the side, hands on her hips. "I... I'll give it some thought."  
Dogo just rolled his eyes and Jelli sighed.  
"Guys, come on," Novella pushed. "We're officially ungrounded now and we're getting ready to do some cool stuff! Let's celebrate!'

The other two monsters glanced at each, then nodded. Novella had a point, so they dug back into the chips and drinks, joking and laughing well into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, Nova is quite the powerhouse. In all honesty, Nova is kinda hard to write. I don't want her to be this super powerful monster, though considering who her dad is, she kinda can't help it. I figured, I'd give her a more abrasive personality. She's stubborn, headstrong and lets her emotions do the talking. She's also a little (or maybe a lot) full of herself. I kinda like her being this teenage kid that doesn't listen to anybody because usually she does it to help someone else out. Her Soul is in the right place, she just breaks rules all the time. 
> 
> Also, Mommy Papy is a precious babe and I need more of it. Guevara seems to be doing well and it was nice writing Dogo and Jelli again. 
> 
> And no, I didn't forget about "Red Eye." ;3


	35. Unruly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's make a new... friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I didn't forgot. ;3

"Teach me how to Summon, old bones!"  
Sans looks up from his papers, sockets lidded. "...Nah."  
"But, old bones---"  
No, Novella."  
"Mom----"  
"Listen to your daddy, dear," You call from the kitchen sink.   
Novella pouts, crossing her arms, glaring from the the threshold of the kitchen and living room.   
"This is not fair!"  
"I told ya, Novella, it's too dangerous," Sans growls.  
"But I was a kid the first time!"  
"Yer still a kid."  
"But I can't be a Boss Monster without knowing how to Summon!"  
"Ya don't need ta Summon ta be a Boss Monster," Sans counters, still looking back down at his papers.  
"You said I could decide when I was a Boss Monster," Nova points out. "I won't feel like a Boss Monster until I learn how to Summon. A Boss Monster should have the most powerful magic. I need to be taught how to Summon!"  
"No, ya don't," Sans slams his papers on the table, making you jump. "Novella, if you accidently Summon that thing from years ago, who knows what might happen!"  
"So teach me!"  
"No, Novella!" Sans bellows. "Whatever that thing is, it's connected ta ya from tha Void, and every time ya Summon, ya give it a higher chance ta leave tha Void and come here. It's too dangerous, so ma answer is no."  
Novella growls, hands fisting, before she whips around and stomps out of the kitchen. Moments later the front door slams.

Sans sighs as you sit a cup of coffee on the table for him. "Thanks, Babydoll."  
"No problem," You rub his skull. "You did the right thing."  
"I know," Sans replies, taking a sip of coffee. "It'd be fine if she just Summoned cute dog blasters, like Strawberry."  
The dog blaster yelps from the living room, as if appreciating the compliment of being calling cute.  
Sans rolls his heartpoints. "Anyway, judging by what ma dad told me about 'Nightmare'... this is the safer route. I hope she understands that some day."  
You wrap arms around his cervical vertebrae, rest your head on his Skull. He hums a bit, content with you being so close.

///

"Come on, come on... Ah...." Novella pulled a thick tome from the shelf: Summoning: A Beginner's Guide.  
Novella smirked. "Perfect." She lugged the book to a corner table of the library of Hotland University, (which was open to the public) sat down and began to pour over the words. It can't be that hard, right? ...Connecting to the Void... Concentrating... Visualization... Contact... Oh, so you can actually meet the things you can Summon beforehand. I wonder.... Novella flipped to the latter half of the book, which was an encyclopedia of all known Summons, going from weakest to strongest.

"...Unruly Last One?"

The identity of the beast is debated, but it may be part of a larger beast known as The Unknowable, which exist in The Farthest Corner of the Void. It it said to wield the Fangs of the Guilty, which would later become the name of a lost weapon of war.

Novella eyed the artist's sketch. "Is this you, big guy? Are you the one who called me back then?"

The eye looked familiar, large, staring, imposing. But without color, Novella couldn't be sure. Still though....

"All right, big guy. I opened the door for you, so time to let you come in."

~

Novella stopped walking when she reached the doors leading to the Ruins. A simple sign warned monsters not to enter due to unsafe structural conditions.

Novella sat against the door and opened the book to the page detailing how to Summon Unruly. "Okay, so you have a different set up." Novella brushed aside the snow to reveal the dirt underneath. She drew the rather intricate symbol for Unruly in the soft dirt, then pulsed her magic through the sign.

Everything sort of... glitched out for a moment as trees and snow were replaced with splotches of red and black and white dots, like stars.

Novella stood up, though she wasn't sure how because there was no ground (or sky for that matter)... just endless space, endless splotches of red and black.

"So... this is the Void," Novella whispered.  
"Novella?"  
The hybrid whipped around to a tall Skeleton in a black, trailing gown. She squinted. "...Granddad?"  
"Novella, what are you doing here!?" Gaster shuffled over. "How did you get here!?"  
"I, I'm trying to find something, a Summon."  
Gaster blinked. "What? What Summon?"

A screech filled the air and in the distance, behind Gaster, a flash of black rose up hundreds of feet before arching over and splashing against the "ground." The wave of black shot across the empty space, rushing past the two and tossing up wind.

Novella whipped around "Was that it!?"  
"Was what it!?" Gaster cried. "What could you possibly be looking for---!?"  
Novella rushed after the wave. "Unruly!"

The wave of black stopped short, scrunching up against itself before it turned around, revealing a red eye. The thing grew, towering over Novella, staring with that single, red eye.

Novella gulped as Gaster stepped by her side.  
"You need to get out of here! I'll send you back---"  
"Wait, please!" Novella pleaded. "Just let me talk to it, please! I mean, this what Dad did, too, right?"  
"No! I made his Summons so he would never have to come here!" Gaster cried. "This place is dangerous, Novella. I am sending you back this instant!"  
"I am not going back empty handed!" Novella stepped froward, glared up at the tall black shapeless thing. "Are you... are you... the Unruly Last One?"

Oh InTeReStInG

Gaster's sockets widen. "It.. talked?"

Unruly laughed. WhY WoUlD I NoT It leaned over, eyed Novella. I ReMeMbEr YoU. YoU ArE ThE PiNk OnE. I DiD NoT ThInK I WoUlD SeE YoU AgAiN. WhAt BrInGs YoU To ThE VoID

"I... I read that... to Summon a creature, you had to go to the Void to meet it first."

Oh. No OnE HaS DoNe ThAt In QuItE SoMe TiMe. I WaS ExCiTeD WhEn I SaW ThAt OnE. It motioned to Gaster. BuT He Is NoT InTeReSteD In MaKiNg A PaCt. QuItE OdD. MoNsTeRs LiKe HiM ArE VeRy GoOd At It

"Monsters like him?" Novella questioned.  
"He means Skeletons," Gaster explained. "I do not know why, but Skeletons had the easiest time coming into the Void, so quite a few of them learned how to Summon."  
Novella crossed her arms. "Oh, so when everyone says it's difficult...."  
"They mean it's difficult for everyone else but us, yes," Gaster nodded.  
"Well, Unruly doesn't seem so bad," Novella noted.  
Gaster humphed. "You haven't seen it in action. I think the only reason it didn't attack you was because you said its name."

TrUe. Unruly's eye "smiled." I HaVe NoT BeEn CalLeD By My TrUe NaMe In QuItE SoMe TiMe.

"So then... are we cool?" Novella asked. "Can I Summon you?"

Unruly let loose a deep, molten laugh, making Novella take a cautious step back.

"Another reason Summoning is difficult is because the Summon doesn't have to agree to let you Summon it, even if you meet it beforehand," Gaster explained, own arms crossed.  
"What!?" Novella cried. "The book made it sound like all I had to do was find it!"

MaYbE A LoW LeVeL SuMmOn Or ThE FaKe OnEs ThIs OnE MaDe. It motioned to Gaster again. BuT DeAR I Am THE UNRULY LAST ONE pArT Of THE UNKNOWABLE. I CoUlD VeRy WeLl TeAr ApArT YoUr PhYsIcAlL PlAnE If I DeSiReD.

Gaster rolled his pinpoints. "You would not. Your existence is dependant on us. The Void may create the physical, but without the concept of "something" there can be no concept of "nothing."

Unruly glared. YoU... ArE NoT FuN. ThE PiNk OnE Is InTeReStInG HoWeVeR

"...So, can I summon you then?" Novella perked up.

Again, Unruly laughed.

Novella glared. "This was a waste of time." She spat, fisting her shaking hands.  
"I'm sorry, Novella," Gaster rested a hand on her shoulder. "I will admit, what you did was brave... and stupid, but brave all the same."  
"I just.... I wanted to be a true Boss Monster," Novella murmured. "I thought if I could do all the different types of magic, I'd... I don't know, be the real thing, you know?

Unruly laughed even harder. HoW FoOlIsH. YoU HaVe Had ThE AbIlItY To CoNnEcT To ThE VoId SiNcE ChILdHoOD AnD YoU DoUbT YoUr PoWeR. FoOlIsH GiRl

Novella glared. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

YoU HaVe BeEn WhAt YoU CaLl A BoSs MoNsTeR SiNcE BiRtH. HoW ElSe CoUlD YoU HaVe CoNtAcTeD A SuMmOn LiKe Me

Novella's sockets widen. "But that was an accident!"

AcCiDeNt Or NoT YoU OpEnEd A HoLe To ThE VoId. Do YoU NoT ThInK ThAt SaYs SoMeThInG AbOuT YoUr PoWeR. YoU LeT FeAr AnD ProToCaL BlInD YoU FoOlIsH GiRl

Novella stared for a moment. "Granddad... has anyone else.. just opened a hole to the Void before?"  
"Not... accidentally, no," Gaster answered. "Getting here on purpose takes a large amount of magic."  
"It does?" Novella asked. "I just... it didn't seem hard when I did it to get here."

Unruly chuckled BoRn Of A WhItE AnD ReD SoUl. WhAt DiD YoU ExPeCt ExAcTlY

Novella glared back at the red eye. "Well, if I'm so strong, I should be able to _force_ you to let me Summon you."

Unruly's laugh filled the empty air. YoU KnOw WhAt. Go AhEaD AnD TrY It. It MiGhT Be InTeResTiNg. GoOdByE PiNk OnE

And with that, Unruly vanished in a spiral of black.

Another a heavy moment of silence, Gaster knocked on the air and everything glitched back to the woods. He was getting a better handle of glitching in and out, though studying the Void kept him away more than he liked and he still couldn't really control how long he stayed in the physical world. While he had seen Guevara a hundred or so times since his birth, the visits had always been much shorter than he had wanted them to be.

"Hrm," Novella's murmuring brought Gaster back to the present. He watched her cross her arms again. "Unruly certainly does live up to its name. But that wasn't a complete waste of time. It made me realize a lot."  
Gaster gave a questioning look as he realized Novella probably couldn't read his sign language.   
"I've been strong this whole time," Novella gave a soft smile. "I just had to master that strength and I think I have good control over it. I'm gonna use it to Save Chara and Asriel," Novella clenched a gloved hand. "Even if that means ripping that Unruly jackass from the Void and throwing it in Chara's face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you've been reading Invoke, Unruly might sound familiar. It's mentioned in the first Incantation we see Red use. We never actually see Red's Unruly beyond that point, but I like to think they're just different versions of the same character. Red's Unruly is pretty obedient, or at least respectful enough to do as Red ask. Nova's Unruly is an uppity bastard who doesn't have to do anything for anybody because it just doesn't want to. 
> 
> In a way, the two of them are perfect for each other: Both uppity brats who never listen to authority. ;3   
> It also adds to the fact that despite Nova's power, she can't control it, though she can try because it might be interesting. :3
> 
> Finally, I hope Unruly's speech isn't too difficult to read. I went back and put in some periods so at least you can tell where the sentences end, but I left out everything else to give its speech a more odd appearance. I imagine it has a very deep voice with some odd affect to it--- maybe scratchy sounds or static? Maybe an echo? I'm not sure myself, so I'll leave it to your imagination. ;3


	36. Quietly Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, something's happening!

"Chara?"

How long had Chara been silent? Days? Maybe weeks by now.

For a moment, Asriel thought Chara had just... passed. They had just sat there without moving, without saying a single word for so long....

 _I should check, but, if I do that, my Turn will roll over, but...,_ Asriel looked down at the large cracks lacing the ground, their dull glow lulling him into further thought. _There was something that stood out with that last Reset. Chara wanted that human's Soul for its Determination. They said with it, they would be "too determined to die". Up until then, Chara never made getting a Human Soul a priority, so why that time? Is something happening to them? Are they...? A_ sriel looked back over to the the still child. _You've Refused and Reset so many times, with each Reset, you gain more Determination, but is all of this too much for you body? Is that why you wanted her Soul? You gained father's power when you attached yourself to him and were able to defeat Sans with a bit of effort. You didn't need her Soul to win the fight. You needed it for something else...._

"Chara...," Asriel whispered. "Chara, can you answer me, please?"

Again, silence, an eerie, empty quiet.

"Chara, I just... say something so I know you're okay!"

Silence

"Chara!" Asriel growled, tears pricking his eyes.

Again, only silence.

 _What do I do? What if they are...? No, the FIGHT system would have told me if something had happened... but...._ Asriel glanced around at the growing cracks. _The System is so busy trying to hold the field together, it might not tell me anything... So, should I Check...? But, then it'll be their Turn and who knows what might happen then...._

"Chara, please, can you say anything? I just need to know if you... if you're alive over there," Asriel called, backing out to the Main Menu. His hand began to hoover over CHECK. "Chara, come on! Are you okay?"

_They can't be asleep, can they? No, not for that long. What if they just...? If... If they are... deceased, they won't be able to do anything anyway, so... But, wait, the FIGHT system is still up, so they must still be alive. Doesn't a field close when a FIGHT is over? But, maybe it's different since they're not a Monster. Maybe it has to be their Turn for the System to figure out if they're alive or not... What... what if they're barely alive!? What if they die if I don't CHECK on them? Okay, it's fine, Asriel. If they're asleep or almost dead or just dead, the Turn will roll back over to me. There's no way they'd just sit there for weeks on end... right?_

Asriel took a deep breath.

CHECK: [ **ERROR** ] has [ **ERROR** ] HP Remaining. **UNABLE** to ~~Gath &^%$ Any Fu&^@~~! [ **ERROR** ]

TURN OVER? unable to ~~@*#^@%~~ [ **ERROR** ]

UNABLE TO READ FILE NAMED [ **ERROR** ]  
FILE CORRUPTED   
SCANNING FOR [ **ERROR** ] [ **ERROR** ] [ **ERROR** ] [ **ERROR** ]  
CORRUPTED [ **ERROR** ] [ **ERROR** ] [ **ERROR** ]  
ATTEMPTING TO RUN [ **ERROR** ].EXE  
 **FAILED**...... PLEASE WAIT.  
ATTEMPTING TO RUN CLEAN UP [ **ERROR** ].EXE  
 **FAILED**.... PLEASE WAIT.  
ATTEMPTING TO RUN SAFE SCAN [ **ERROR** ].EXE  
 **FAILED**.... PLEASE WAIT.  
ATTEMPTING TO RUN IN SAFE MODE....  
 **FAILED?** .....  
ATTEMPTING TO RUN SHUT DOWN PROTOCOL....  
 **FAILED!?** ....  
ATTEMPTING TO RUN---  
ATTEMPTING TO RUN---   
ATTEMPTING TO RUN---  
 **FAILED.**

**xXx FATAL ERROR xXX**

**AN** **IRREVERSIBLE ERROR HAS OCCURRED**

**AN IRREVERSIBLE ERROR**

A giggle. "You idiot."

\\\\\

  
"So, you went to the Void."  
"Yes."  
"And ya just let her stay there long enough ta talk ta a Summon. _It was not my intention, but_ \--- Ah, fuck, just forget it!"

You and Sans just sigh and toss yourselves across the kitchen table, defeated. Why, in all of the Underground, couldn't Novella just sit down and chill out for a day just to give you both a break?

"Uh, well," Novella starts, tapping her distal phalanges together. "If it makes you feel better, the Summon probably won't work with me," she offers.

"That's not the point, Novella," Sans groans, not bothering to get up off the table."I don't understand how ya didn't see how dangerous that was! What if that Summon had just decided ta take ya out? What if ya Summon it and then can't _Unsummon_ it and it just rampages all over tha place!? At least with Chara, I can tell ya what ta expect, but there's a reason Summonin' is difficult ta learn or even teach--- it's too unpredictable! And ya!" he points to his shivering father. "Ya shoulda brought her back tha moment you saw her!"

Gaster fidgets, his head sinking in between his shoulders. He signed, _I tried, but she---_  
"Ahhh, no more excuses!" Sans shot to his feet. You remain on the table, still in a state of defeat. "Ya!' he points at Novella. "Ya grounded! Yeah, _again!_ In fact, I'm gonna get that paperwork ta enroll ya in college so ya'll be too busy studyin' ta disobey us constantly!"  
"Novella's a nerd, dear," You cut in, sitting up. "She might actually enjoy going to college."  
"She needs somethin' to do, though!"  
"But what about Chara and Asriel!?"  
"They ain't goin' no where!" Sans counters.

And then the house shakes right down to its foundation, tossing cabinet doors open and bringing knick-knacks to the floor with a clatter as two loud explosions shatter the air.

"What on earth!?" You gasp, grabbing Sans' hands.

The phone begins to ring.

"Dad, go see if Papy is okay!" Sans shouts, as he heads to the phone, pulling you along.  
Gaster nods and glitches out.  
"Talk ta me quick!" San answers the phone.  
"Sans!" Alphys shrieks, her voice managing to fill the kitchen. "There was a surge from the castle! The castle's engine has been destroyed!"  
"Shit... then one of those explosions must have been from tha castle and the other one tha engine. A'ight, go into Lock Down and Total Evacuation Protocols. "  
"Already on it!"  
"A'ight then. I'm heading ta tha Castle."

And you feel the air shift. You whip around. "Novella, don't---"  
Sans whips around next. "Fuck, did she just Teleport out!? Gods Below," he slams the phone back on the cradle. "Okay, okay," he rubs his temple. "Alphys can handle the Lock Down and Evacuation. I'm gonna head ta tha castle---"  
"How are we going to get there? Teleportation makes me nauseous."  
"Well.... Ya could---"  
"Don't tell me to stay here!" You snap. "Not when my daughter just took off!" You head for the door to put on his sneakers. "You can either Teleport ahead and wait for me or run with me, but I am not staying back here."  
"But---"  
"Sans!" You snap again. "I have agreed to go along with you training Novella and getting her ready to do this when I could have just convinced you otherwise--- and don't act like I couldn't have. That all said, don't fucking stand there and tell me to stay here. I may be able to Save you from a distance, but I don't know about Novella and I am not losing my daughter if I can help it! So either shut up and Teleport ahead and wait for me or shut up and run, skeleton man!" You turn around and begin to put on your coat.

Sans bares his fangs and growls. "Gods Below damn it all, both of ya don't know how ta fuckin' listen!!" He stomps over to you, picks you up bridle style, takes a deep breath and charges outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giddy up, Skeleton Man!
> 
> Finally back to the plot, do ho ho ho. But poor Asri. Next time, maybe you shouldn't over think it....


	37. Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even from here, I can feel your Determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, this is so short. I'm very sorry about that. The next chapter is much longer!
> 
> There aren't a lot of chapters left, so I'm going to be updating this story every day this week to go ahead and finish it out. Then I'm going to go on break for a week or two. :3

When Sans finally arrives to Abandoned Home, huffing all the way, a nightmarish scene awaits you two.

Everything from the buildings' second floors and up have been blasted to chunks of wood and cement, leaving behind decapitated houses and shops and streets littered in debris. Dust is still settling, buildings still creaking and shifting from the last of the vibrations of the explosion. In the distance, you can hear things still collapsing, can even see dust being tossed up from the collisions of buildings with the ground.

"Sans...," You whisper, tightening your arms around his cervical vertebrae.  
"Don't worry, Babydoll. Ain't nobody livin' here no more, 'member?"  
"I, I know, but... what could have done this? I mean, you don't think...."  
"I got a good guess," he glares, weaving around the back streets.  
"Do you wanna put me down?"  
"Nah. Best if we stay as close of possible, Babydoll," Sans huffs as the houses thin out and the castle comes into view.

Or... what's left of the castle.

"Holy shit," Sans whispers as he puts you down.

While the castle is still standing (somehow) a gaping hole has tunneled its way up from the ground floor to the top most spire. The open wound smokes and sparks.

"Gods, Asriel was in there," You gulp. "Wh...where's Novella?" You look around.  
"She must be farther ahead," Sans answers as you two continue forward.  
"Looks like your barrier made it," You note at the orange bone-laced fence coming into view.   
"Barely, though," Sans mutters as cracks along the barrier become more visible as you two get closer.

"Skeletons!"

You two turn to the right as Undyne jogs up to you.  
"What are you two doing here!?" the fish demands.  
"Novella Teleported up here!" You answer. "Have you seen her?"  
"I haven't! I can't imagine she Teleported right through the barrier, though. She must have bypassed a blind spot. Right now, we're securing the area to make sure no one gets in or out--- and that includes you two," she glares.  
"Bullshit!" You counter. "Sans! Open the barrier!"  
Sans begins to lumber forward.  
"Skeleton!" Undyne warns.  
"Sorry, 'Dyne," Sans smirks. "Wife's orders before all others. That's how it is." He reaches the barrier and then sort of freezes.  
"Sans?" You call.  
"Hold on. I think she might be gettin' ready to come back out."

///

When Novella blinked in, she gaped at the destroyed castle. "What the hell happened!?"

The half-breed decided not to dwell on the question too long. She raced up to the barrier and used the same trick from weeks ago to get in. She climbed her way into the not only burnt but collapsing house. Aftershocks made her stay close to the wall to keep out of the way of falling debris as she made her way through the long twisting hall.

Eventually, the hall opened to a wider hall, the roof of which was gone, the tile floor no longer existent, its absence exposing charcoal black dirt. Dust still filled the air as Novella edged her way inside. A cough caught her attention and she began for the left front corner.

"Asriel?"

The goat monster laid in a heap of fur, ripped clothes and dripping magic. He bared his fangs and shivered as pain coursed through his body.

"Asriel, can you hear me?" Novella asked as she leaned down to her knees.  
Asriel cracked open a blue eye. "Y-you... You have to... get out of here...."  
"I can't leave you here!"  
"They're... they're outside of the System..."  
"You mean Chara?"

"That's right."

Novella's magic ran cold as she whipped around.

Only feet away stood Chara, covered in dust, dripping black magic and wearing a long smirk. "We meet again," they spoke, voice thin and scratchy. "You must be Sans' child. Of course--- the heart pinpoints, the "Determined Boss" Soul. Ah, history repeats itself. Even without a Reset, I am destined to fight a Boss over and over until I get what I want."

Novella gaze a sharp glance. "You want to go home, don't you?"

Chara blinked and for a moment, they seemed to be remembering something. "Go.. home... I.. no...," They shook their head, fingers tangling in their hair. "I... I need to get stronger. Need to get stronger... so, I can Reset it all back to zero... so the only place left to go... will be the Surface... I... I...."

"You want to go home," Novella repeated. "But this isn't the way to do it!"  
"SHUT UP!" Chara screeched. "Give me your Soul! GIVE IT TO ME! Then I can get strong! Reset it back to zero!"  
Novella glared. "Hold that thought." She heaved Asriel into her arms and teleported out.

///

Novella appears behind the barrier in front of Sans.  
"Novella!" You cry as you run up to the towering fence. "Is that---"  
"He's not doing so well. Dad, can you heal him?"  
"It ain't ma strong point, but, I'll do what I can," Sans moves around some bones to open a hole and takes Asriel into his arms. He rest the goat monster on the ground and begins to heal him. Undyne soon joins in to help, but, like Sans, Healing isn't her strong point.  
"Are you all right?" You ask, "Did you see Chara?"  
"Yeah," Novella answers. "And I think they might have... gone crazy again. They still want to destroy everything to get home. So, I guess I gotta beat them down before I can Save 'em."  
"This is my fault," Asriel groans. "I tried to do a CHECK and the System ran into errors. The Field was cracked and the System's been running for so long...."  
"Don't talk," Sans murmurs. "We got a handle on this, too. Just stay still."  
"Novella," You sniff back tears and take your daughter's hands through the hole. "Please, please be careful."  
Novella squeezes your hands. "I will. I promise. And I promise, if things get too tough, I'll Teleport back here. Just keep the hole open for me."  
"All right," You nod.  
"I'm holdin' ya ta that, Soda Pop," Sans calls as he stands up, reaches through the hole and rest his hands on Novella's. "Fer once," he murmurs. "Don't take on more than ya can handle. Please."  
"I promise," Novella nods, blinking away tears. She slips her hands away from yours and Sans', smiles and teleports out.

You sigh and lower yourself to your knees. "She is so grounded when she gets back. All this running off. She's going to give me a heart attack one of these days."   
"Yer tellin' me," Sans groans as he goes back to healing Asriel. "When this is over, it's studyin' twenty-four seven at the house fer that girl. She's so interested in tha Void, I oughta make her write a hundred page paper on it. She can do all tha chores while she's at it, too."  
You pull out your Soul, try to look if you can see what Novella can see. "Oh... I guess I can only do that with you," You say to Sans. "But at least I can feel her Soul. I can feel her magic, her Determination."  
"Yeah?" Sans questions.  
"Yeah," You smile. "It's strong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck, little half-skeleton girl. 
> 
> No matter what, you're still grounded after this.


	38. SAVE RESET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me SAVE you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sort of fun to write, though I always wonder if my action scenes are up to it.

When Novella blinked back into the towering hall, she found the area still clearing out of dust, debris still chipping off the ceiling. She edged her way farther into the hall. "Where did they go?" She listened for anything among the shuffling debris--- a cough, a footstep, anything--- tried to see anything out of the ordinary--- a flash, a shadow.

The air hissed.

Novella tossed up her hand, drawing a thick wall of bone, which shook a bit when the wave of black magic hit the center of the wall. "Well, now I have a better idea of where you are," Novella tossed her hand to the side, the bone wall following, opening up the view. "Now I can...." Her sockets widen. "What in the Underground...?"

Chara stood a few feet away, cradling their stomach, gulping for air. Something was... wrong with their face, like the skin was... sliding off?

"What... what's happening to you?" Novella whispered.

Chara let out a laugh laced with a cough. "H-humans... aren't meant to... Reset so much... Takes a toll on our bodies eventually... starts to... wear us out. Like living a thousand lives, but with the same body. With each Reset, I gain more Determination, but... this body... isn't strong enough to handle such power. Even my Soul is...." Wheezing, they drew out their Soul, a wine colored droopy, melting mess. "This... this is why... I need... your Soul. It'll strengthen me! Then I won't die! Then I... can...."

"Go home...," Novella whispered. "But you plan on killing everyone to do that, don't you?" she glared.   
"I have to! To trigger a Reset!" Chara screeched. "So I can Reset back to zero! So I can go home!"  
"Chara, listen to me!" Novella cried. "This isn't the way to do this! i understand you just want to go home, but killing everyone isn't the way to do it! There... there may be another option. I can try to Save you. Maybe it'll fix your body and Soul. Then maybe we can find a way to get you home."

"SHUT UP!" Chara wailed. "I don't... I don't want your help! I don't want your sympathy! JUST GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!"

Another wave of magic exploded from Chara, washing over the area.

Novella moved her hand, the bone wall sliding into place in front of her. Again, the bones shook as the wall parted the wave. "I don't want to fight you, Chara!"

"THEN DIE ALREADY!"

**BOOOOOOM**

Another wave of magic slammed into the wall. This time, when the wave ended, Novella pulled back her arm and surrounded the limb with neon pink magic while willing a large bone to lean forward. She punched the bone, sending the thick projectile flying for her target.

Chara ducked, but the wind the passing bone tossed up ripped them from the ground and slammed them into the far wall.

Novella didn't waste any time, racing forward, her wall of bone following behind her, ripping up the ground. She slid to a stop and punched another bone, aiming to hit Chara dead on.

They leaped out of the way, but the explosion of the bone colliding with the wall shot them across the room into yet another wall. As they stood up, Nova summoned smaller bones and launched them at Chara. Chara could only take off, running along the walls, using tendrils of inky black magic to swat away the bones with loud _SMACKS._

Realizing she would never hit them this way, Novella maneuvered the thick bone wall to slide along the path Chara was running. They only noticed the looming wall seconds later before skidding right into the bones with a sickening **THUD.** "NOW, SIT DOWN!" Novella screamed and throw her hand down, directing the wall to fall on top of a staggering Chara. The resounding **THUD** shook the ground and tossed up dust and debris. Novella shielded her sockets as a scream ripped through the air. The next thing she knew, shards of bones were flying towards her. She threw up both arms across her face and ducked her skull, hissed at the shards slicing into her bones. She then felt something (a tendril maybe) slam into her arms and throw her backwards several feet before she popped against the ground a few time then slid to a heaping stop.

"Fuck," she growled as she sat up. Magic dripped from her cuts and she could just make out something staggering through the settling dust.

Chara had blown apart her bone wall with a surge of black magic and stood in a rain of bone shards, limbs twisted at wrong angles.

Novella staggered to her feet just as Chara bellowed and launched another wave of magic. Sockets wide, Novella teleported to the far side of the room, only for the wave to swerve around and thunder towards her.

"Are you kidding me!?" she cried as she teleported to another far side of the room. The wave twisted around to follow. She took a second to glance over at Chara, who had their glare locked on her. "Well then," Novella grinned. "Follow the leader!" She teleported again, a good length away from Chara, making the wave follow her. She teleported again and again, circling around the room, making Chara growl louder and louder in frustration.

What Chara didn't know was that Novella was tightening the circle she was making as she teleported. She was edging closer and closer to them, making the wave close in on them as a result.

Eventually, she ended up right behind them. "Hold your breath!" she grinned as she hooked her arms under theirs.

"What!? NO! NO!"

_FOOOOOSH_

The wave of magic beat down on the two, swept them off their feet, slammed them into the wall with such force, Novella's hold was shaken loose and Chara went floating along, tossed around in a sea of black. For long seconds, Novella held her breath. She didn't need as much air as a human, but something inside her still burned from lacking the vital resource. Soon, though, the wave receded, leaving her piled against a wall, gasping and spitting up black magic.

"Okay, not my best idea," she admitted as she pulled herself to her feet. She looked over the room to see Chara heaving themselves up, too, spitting and gagging. She could have sworn pieces of their melting skin was falling off as well. She grimaced and spat out more magic.

"You ready to give up yet?" Novella yelled as she began to limp over to them.

Chara pulled themselves to their feet and swayed back and forth, trying to stay standing. They were getting worse, eyes drooping, Soul more an amorphous shape than a heart. "I am not... I am not going to lose!" they screamed, piercing sound echoing through the hall. Tendrils of inky black magic exploded from their body and straight for Novella.

This time, Novella conjured up smaller bone projectiles to make smaller walls. Overall, she needed less magic to move the smaller walls, but the fact that Chara's tendrils seemed to have slowed down may have been contributing factor to how easy they were to block now. However, despite their slower speed, they still managed to hit a lot harder than the first few waves and were inching Novella back.

"Shit, shit, shit," Novella cursed. The tendrils split away from each other and began to attack from different directions, forcing Novella to split the walls into smaller defenses. This made the bones a little faster to move and block the tendrils, the contact between bone and tendril making thick smacking sounds. Still, she found herself being edged backward to the wall. She needed to do something before she was cornered.

There was one thing she hadn't tried yet....

"Hey, Unruly! If you can hear me, some help would be nice!"

To Novella's surprise, a hole opened up next to her and a single red eye came into view. It muttered a bit. NaH I ThInK YoU CaN HaNdLe ThIS  
Novella growled. "You fuckhead!" she screamed, tossing out all her bones, popping the tendrils back. She twisted around, grabbed two handfuls of Unruly and tore it through the hole.   
"WAIT, WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU---!?"  
"GET TO WORK!!" Novella yelled and threw a chunk of the Summon straight at Chara.

Unruly soared several feet through the air, then slammed into Chara's face, making the human screech and flail. Unruly popped off Chara's face and onto the ground where it morphed into a slick, black stylized fox sporting nine tails. It glared and growled back at Nova.

"Insolent girl! I will have you pay for such an act of disrespect!"  
"Shut up and pay attention!" Novella pointed, making Unruly whip around.

Through a melting face, Chara glared at Unruly, making the fox snarled.

"Monstrosity," Unruly growled. It jumped back from a set of sharp tendrils. Chara kept the tendrils trained on Unruly, but the fox proved too agile, too flexible, as it leaped and twisted around the attacks, like water gushing around rocks and branches. "What a foolish child! You think your simple attacks will hinder me in the slightest!? If you are trying to make me laugh at your foolish tactics, then congratulations on succeeding!" Unruly grinned making Chara growl. "Novella, I am disappointed in you. You have enough power to Summon me and yet this child gives you problems! Perhaps I should rethink my standards!"

"Oh, shut up!" Novella shot as she tried to make her to a distracted Chara, teleporting around a few tendrils that seemed to have minds of their own. _If I could just reach their Soul, then maybe---_  
 _Don't waste your time,_ Unruly replied in Novella's mind. _It won't trigger the end of their personal timeline. You must bring them near death. A projectile near the chest should work._  
 _Are... are you sure?_  
 _Just aim below the chest. I'll keep them busy._

Gulping, Novella conjured a bone and raced forward, teleporting here and there to edge closer and closer to Chara. She teleported beside them, making them whip around, eyes wide.

"This may sting a bit!" Novella cried as she drove the bone through their lower chest, then yanked the projectile out, tossing black blood in the air.

Chara gagged on black magic as the ooze exploded from their mouth. They stumbled backward before falling onto their backs, heaving.

Novella stared, sockets wide, just aware of the black gunk dripping off her skirt and vest. She gulped as Chara's body stopped moving. "Oh, Gods Below, I think.... Oh, no, did I...? Oh no!"

"Do not worry," Unruly spoke as it edged closer to Chara's still body, gaze intent and hard. "Excellent," It smirked. "Lethal enough to bring near death, but not an instant kill." The fox then glanced at Novella. "This should bring them to the end of their personal timeline. Hurry! Take up their Soul and link yourself with it to meet them at the end!"  
Novella scooped up Chara's melting Soul. "But, how do I link with it?"  
"Your intent is all you need, " Unruly explained. "That is what forges the connection! Hurry now, before they awake!"  
Novella nodded and drew out her Soul. "All right, Chara." She pressed her Soul into theirs. "I'm coming to Save you."

~*~*~

For a moment, Novella felt weightless. Maybe because she had no body right now. She was just a neon Pink Soul floating in a not so empty void.

The word RESET surrounded her.

"All the Resets you've done.... They've been stored in your Soul. They must be linked to the Determination you've saved with each Reset. No wonder your Soul is falling apart, there must be hundreds of these things crammed in here. Dad's done a lot of Resets, too, but they must not be stored the same way in a Monster Soul, or maybe they're not stored at all?" Soul Novella floated down the pathway lined with walls of Reset until she came to the end.

A single, melting Red Soul stood between two buttons.

SAVE RESET

It worked! "Chara!"

The Soul, looking more like sludge, stumbled to turn around. "...You...," they growled.   
"Chara, you can't Reset again!" Novella warned. "Look at yourself! Both your body and Soul are falling apart! You can't take another Reset! Let me Save you, please! It healed my dad! It might do the same for you!"  
The dripping Soul growled. "And what if I don't want to be Saved?"

And the SAVE button dimmed gray.

"No!" Novella cried. _How did they---? So, I can't Save them unless they want to be Saved?_

Chara's Soul cackled. "I just need one more Reset! Then I'll be strong enough to take your Soul! And then I can destroy this place and the only place left for me to go will be the Surface. I'll finally be able to get back!!"

The Soul floated over the Reset button.  
"No!' Novella shot forward just as Chara dropped down on the Reset button.

Nothing happened.

"...What?" Chara questioned. "Why... why isn't it working!? Why!? It's my own Reset Button, it should bring me back stronger like the one for the Main Timeline, shouldn't it!? Bring me back! RESET! RESET! RESET!" The Soul slammed against the button over and over and yet, nothing happened. "WHY!? WHY WON'T IT RESET!? BRING ME BACK! RESET! RESET!"

"Chara..." Novella called.  
The Soul whipped around to face the pink heart.  
"... Look at yourself...."

The Red Soul looked down at itself---or, what was left of itself. They were more of a tiny, sagging ball of wine colored sludge than a heart, dripping onto the "floor."

"You're not heavy enough to push the button," Novella explained. "That's how far you've broken down.  
"No! No! No, I have to go back!" They slammed into the button over and over, splattering more of themselves over the neon words. "I have to go back! If I don't--- if I don't, I'll start thinking there's nothing waiting for me anymore! If I don't, I'll have to go on alone! I can't! I cain't!" They wailed.

Novella floated closer. "But you aren't alone. Asriel is waiting for you. And once we explain everything, everyone else will help you, too. Chara, you've been down here for a long time, I'm sure whatever you left behind may not even be there anymore. You can't let the past hold onto you like this and you can't be afraid of the future that you try to run back to a past you can't even reach. The future is scary, but, as long as you have someone beside you, it doesn't have to be."

Chara sniffed. They floated over to Novella and rest against her, sobbing.

The SAVE button began to glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Chara is Saved. But what is the aftermath of that?


	39. Stuck Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monsters are big sweethearts. I love them so.

Novella's sockets slid open. The first thing she saw was a human face. "...Chara?" She sat up. "Oh my... Well, we had a growth spurt. Wait, were you guy under that baggy sweater this whole time?"

The green and yellow sweater was split open across a broad chest, brown pants sliced at the seams over thick thighs. Even his shoes had split apart.

"I guess the Resets stopped you from aging... but now that they're gone from your Soul, your body finally caught up with your age." Novella brushed long, brown hair out of his face. "Ah, he's kind of a cutie," she cooed before glancing around. "Looks like Unruly took off. What a punk. Hey, thanks, you big brat!" she called out, pretty sure he heard her.

A groan made her whip around.

Chara began to open his eyes, a dull green color. He sat up, blinked a few times, looked around. "...Oh gods... did I... do this?" his voice was light much to Novella's surprise. "Oh, no... oh no, I can't believe I...."  
"Hey, it's all right," Novella called, resting a hand on his shoulder. "It's just a building, they can rebuild it. The important thing is that, this time, no one got hurt. Now, can you get up?"  
"I think so," Chara answered, wobbling to his feet. He kicked of his shoes, tried to pull his shirt closed, but no luck. He sighed.  
Novella smiled. "I'm sure we can find something for you to wear."  
Chara nodded. "Hey... hm... are you okay?"  
"Oh, I'm fine! What about you? You're the one who got Saved. How does your body feel?"  
"Heavy, but, I guess that's to be expected," he gave a small smile.  
"And your Soul?"  
"Oh...," Chara drew out his Soul, a deep shade of red. "Still Determined, huh? ...Not sure how I feel about that," his smile saddened.

Before Novella could respond, her Soul emerged and floated over to Chara's. The two Souls then moved side by side and leaned into each other until they were touching.

"Well, that's different," Novella noted.   
"Huh," Chara leaned over, peering at the two Souls. "Is this normal for Souls that have been Saved or Save someone else?"  
"We'll have to ask my parents," Novella answered. "We should head out to meet them before they panic anymore then they probably already are...."  
Chara nodded in agreement and followed Novella outside.

\\\\\

"Someone's coming out," You point. "Should we find Undyne?" The fish had run off to patrol the area further.   
"I don't think so...," Sans answers, taking your hand as you two watch Novella walk out, followed by---  
"Is that Chara?" You ask.  
"That's one hell of a growth spurt," Sans mutters as you two stand up.  
"Hey, momma, hey, daddy," Novella gives a nervous laugh and wave as she steps through the hole.  
You just wrap arms around her. "You're okay...."  
"Yeah," Novella smiled, hugging you back. "I'm okay."  
You two grunt when Sans wraps massive arms around you both.  
"Ma baby is okay!" He starts crying.  
"Dad, come on! Don't...." Novella blushes as tears prick her sockets. "You're gonna make me cry!" she sniffs.  
You squeeze her tighter as both Skeles burst into tears. "My big babies," You smile. You then hear footsteps move behind you and turn to see Asriel, who is overall in much better shape, staggering towards Chara.

"Chara?" he questions, eyes glistening wet.   
"H-hey, Asri," Chara gives a nervous wave.   
"Cha... Chara!" Asriel sniffs before exploding with tears. His arms wrapped around Chara's thin body and squeezes. "You're okay! You're okay!"  
Chara stares for a moment, eyes wide, before a stream of tears trails down his face. "I'm... I'm okay, Asri. I... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for everything! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he wails.   
"It's okay! It's okay, it's okay!" Asriel sobs.  
"All this time... all this time I tried to go home, but I.. I already had a home with you and mom and dad and I destroyed it. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Chara screams over his tears. He knees give out, forcing the two to the ground, in a sobbing, hugging heap. "I'm so sorry!" Chara cries again. "I'll... I'll make it up to you, to all of you! I'll spend the rest of my life making it all up! I promise!"  
Asriel only holds his brother closer, shivering as a new wave of tears hits him.

You all agree to let them have their moment alone as you shuffle off to find Undyne. As far as you know, they stay embraced and crying for a long time.

~

Despite a few days passing by, Chara continues to ask you the same thing every day: "Are you sure you're all right with me staying here?" He had been sleeping on the couch, helping make meals and reading while Novella was out helping with repairs brought on by the explosions' aftershocks (part of her punishment for going to the Void after being told not to). Chara was still unsure about letting other monsters see him.

"Why wouldn't we be okay with it?" You question as you exit the kitchen with a bowl of chips and sit down next to Sans on the couch. The Skeleton is filing through a heavy load of paperwork. "Asriel is staying here, too."  
"Yes, well, he's already having the guard rebuild both the castle and Abandoned Home, so, he'll have a place to stay." Chara looks down from his spot on the floor in front of the table. "After everything I've done, I don't know if I should go back to the castle... or even be here at all...."  
"Hey!" Sans snaps from the couch, sneering. "My baby risked her life to save ya. Be a little grateful, will ya, punk?"  
"I, I will! I am!" Chara holds up his hands. "I just...." He looks down again.  
"Sans, don't be so pushy," You rest a hand on his massive shoulder. "Chara's dealing with a lot right now."  
"I know that, I just... ya got a second chance, kid!" Sans points. "Ain't no time ta be feelin' sorry and shit. Ya said ya wanted ta make up fer all the shit ya pulled. So, ya got any plans fer that yet?"  
"Well... I suppose I'd get some sort of service job."  
"Oh, you should go to college with Novella!" You suggest. "She's going to go into Energy Studies so she can work at the Core. I can't think of a better place that serves the Underground," You smile at Sans, making him blush.  
"That might not be such a bad idea," Chara nods, hand on his chin.

The air shifts as Gaster glitches into the living room. He stares at Chara and signs at top speed.

 _"Oh my, it's you,"_ Sans translates. _"It is you, isn't it?"_  
Chara blinks and glances to the side, a little confused. "....Yes? You're the... the doctor, right?"  
 _"Dr. Wing Ding Gaster."_ He offers his hand before signing again. _"So, you were the one responsible for everything."_  
Chara looks down once more. "Ye-yeah. I'm, um, trying to figure out how to make up for all the trouble. She suggested working at the Core." He points at you.

Gaster smiles. " _Oh, well, I would consider working at the Core a very prestigious profession if I do say so myself,"_ Sans rolls his heartpoints as he translates making you giggle. _"But, yes, as far as service goes, supplying power to the families of the Underground is probably the most serviceable position. Speaking of families...."_ He looks up at Sans. _"Papyrus, Grillby and Guevara are still doing well. There's still some structural damage in Snowdin, but nothing too serious...._ A'ight, thanks, dad," Sans nods and Gaster signs something to him. "Oh, yeah... Alphys hasn't called with an update yet, but the rest of the engines are fine and they're workin' on the one hooked up to the castle since Asriel wants to rebuild the area. I'm crunching all the numbers, but I was goin' ta go help 'em out once we figure out what to do with him," he points at Chara, making the human give a nervous blush.

The front door then opens and Novella strolls in, clothes covered in dirt. "Oh, hey granddad. Everyone still doing okay?"  
Gaster nods and signs _"And you?"_

"Yeah, been cleaning up around here mostly today. Some of these older houses didn't stand up to the quakes too well." The half-breed begins to the bathroom to clean up only for her Soul to pop out as she walks by Chara. His Soul responds in turn and the two stick together side by side.

"Is that still happenin'?" Sans asks.   
"Huh, yeah...," Nova answers.  
Gaster leans in closer and begins to sign, fingers moving at a slow pace. _"Fascinating. I have never seen Souls stick to each other like this."_  
"We think it has something to do with Novella Saving Chara," You explain. "I mean, I was a little clingy after Saving Sans, and I thought it was because of the relief I felt that he was alive, but after seeing this, I wonder if this is just part of the 'Saving Process.' Granted, Sans and my Souls didn't stick together like this."  
 _"I see...,"_ Sans translates for his father. _"How are you two feeling?"_ he asks Novella and Chara.  
"Fine," Novella answers.  
"I feel fine, too," Chara replies.  
Gaster strokes his chin and signs to Sans. "He says just to keep an eye on this. _Novella being a hybrid does add interesting surprises for us. I imagine this could be turn out quite interesting,"_ he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I totally low-key ship Chara and Novella only because I thought shipping her with Doggo was too cliche. Even then, they don't officially hook up or anything, so no worries though (if you were worried for whatever reason).


	40. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're happy with what we have now and that's just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally am not shipping Nova and Chara! I totally am not! >.<
> 
> This is the last chapter by the way! Make sure to read the end notes for final thoughts and future plans!

"Sans, come here," You whisper to your husband as he comes out of the bedroom. Sans walks into the kitchen and you point to the living room.

Sitting on the floor at the table was Novella and Chara, going over notes from class. Once again, their Souls were "holding hands" floating off to their sides.

"They're still doing that, huh?" Sans questions, voice a low whisper as he rubs his mandible.   
"Hold on," You request. "Just keep watching."

You two continue to watch as the two jot down notes form the books they're reading. Chara, still reading, reaches over to the bowl of popcorn and pushes the bowl closer to Novella. Seconds later, Nova grabs a handful of popcorn and chomps away. A few moments later, Nova moves the pencil sharpener closer to Chara, never looking up from her notebook. After a few moments, Chara reaches for the pencil sharpener to sharpen his pencil.

Sans' sockets widen. "The fuck kinda synchronicity witchcraft was that?"  
"They're _always_ doing things like that," You explain. "They move things for each other without telling each other they need it. They never even seem to be aware of it either. They just do it."  
"That is wierd," Sans notes. "Maybe... this is what happens when you Save someone who you don't have a bond with beforehand? Ya... sync up? Maybe that keeps the Save stable."  
"That's an interesting theory," You nod.   
"Anything else?" Sans asked.  
"They're always hanging out with each other. I know Novella wants Chara to get used to monster society, but as far as I know, they've just been spending most of their time in Waterfall. They have visited Papy a few times and he and Grillby seem pretty accepting of him."  
"Does anyone know who Chara is exactly?"  
"He looks so different now. I think only the family knows who he really is. So, I guess everyone else thinks he's just another fallen human. Just in case, though, Nova's been calling him Currant in public."  
"Currant?"  
"It's a shade of red."  
"Oh, like his Soul," Sans nods. "Well, what about... whatever this is," he motions to the two.  
You look back over to them. "Well, I think it's fine. Maybe in time, the Save will stabilize and they'll stop... getting stuck to each other."  
"Yeah, but... it's been, like, six months already. How much time could they need?"  
You only shrug and you both resign to the fact you'll just have to wait.

\\\\\

"Oooh, hey cutie!" Novella cooed at Guevara. The little purple flame had become quite rambunctious in the past few months, despite his handicap. He was already sitting up and reaching out for things. He seemed to recognize Novella, lighting up whenever he saw her. In time, he smiled when he saw Chara, too.

"Novella, Currant, could you go to the store?" Papyrus called from the kitchen. "I need a few things for dinner."  
"No problem, Uncle Papy," Novella answered, resting 'Vara back in his crib. As she did, Chara walked over to Papyrus to get the shopping list.  
"Thank you very much," Papyrus smiled as he gave Chara the list.  
"It's not a problem, Mr. Papyrus," Chara smiled.  
"Oh, Currant, you may call me Uncle if you wish."  
"Eh," Chara blushed. "Really?"  
"Of course. My brother has taken you in, that makes you family. So, please, call me Uncle."  
"Uh...," Chara blushed again. "Th...thank you... Uncle Papyrus."  
Papyrus smiled and pat Chara's head before he and Novella left the house and walked out into the snowy town.  
"Oh, wait," Novella paused, taking their Souls and pulling them apart. "There we go." Their Souls returned to their chests.  
"Oh. I keep forgetting to do that," Chara replied. "I've kinda gotten used to them being stuck like that."  
"I have, too," Novella admitted, beginning down the path. "Dad says he thinks its our Souls way to keep the Save stable since we didn't, um... bond beforehand."  
"Bond?"  
"Like, get intimate," Novella blushed.  
"Oh!" Chara straighten up with a blush. "Well, the obvious aside, I don't think my Soul could have handled any sort of bond. I wouldn't be surprised if my Soul is still weak after how much it broke down before the Save."  
"Well, I mean, I don't mind supporting you," Novella assured, wrapping arms around one of Chara's. "It's had some nice benefits. The synchronicity is pretty cool. I wouldn't mind staying 'stuck' to you if that's always a thing," she smiled.  
"It is rather advantageous," Chara agreed. "But, I have a feeling your dad wouldn't be fine with his daughter being 'stuck' with the human, that.. hm... shattered his Soul and everything...," Chara rubbed the back of his head.  
"Yeah, well... we'll just say you were sort of crazy back then and leave it at that."  
"This is still really wierd to me," Chara started. "You guys just let me stay with you, Papyrus let me call him Uncle and even calls me my nickname. Sans helped me fill out my college registration. Your mom lets me cook with her. Asriel calls me everyday from the castle to check in with me. Even Guevara is happy to see me. After everything I've done, your family just... accepted me."  
Novella smiled. "Yep. Next, we have to let Auntie Grillby cook for you. I'm sure he'll let you call him auntie once you two get to really know each other. Oh, we gotta get my friends, Dogo and Jelli, to meet you. Jelli's in school, too and Dogo is training with Undyne all the time, so it's hard for us to get together like we used to, but I'll totally figure something out."

Chara stopped in his tracks, gaze falling to the ground.

"Chara?" Novella stared.  
"This!" You keep doing this!" Chara cried, eyes pricking with tears as he pulled away and looked down at Novella. "Taking me in! Helping me with school, inviting me to hang out with your friends! ... Treating me like family.... After everything I've done, how can you forgive me so easily!? How can you---!?"

Chara was cut off when Novella rest a hand on his cheek.

"Because you're sorry," she gave small smile. "Truly sorry and remorseful and you want to make up for it. And we believe you and we believe you can make up for everything. That's how we can forgive you. Because we believe in you."  
"Novella... I..."

"Well, isn't this an interesting sight."

Chara took a step back as Novella gave a violent shiver. She whipped around to see a glaring Richard. Somehow he looked worse than the last time she had seen him.

"I heard another of those disgusting humans had fallen down here. Shouldn't be surprised you would be hanging all over it. The rotten apple doesn't fall far from the equally rotten tree."

Novella glared, crossing her arms. "Didn't you get the memo, Cottontail? Abandoned Home isn't so abandoned now. I'm surprised you're still here with all the 'backwood Snowdiners.'"  
Richard glared. "I'll have you know Nathaniel left several weeks ago to secure a house for us. He's going to work at the castle, you know," Richard smirked, crossing his arms. "I am just waiting for him to call when he's ready for me to send my things."

Novella and Chara gave each other questioning looks, both thinking the same thought.

The last of houses of No Longer Abandoned Home had finished being built _two months ago._

"Welp," Novella started. "Good luck, Cottontail. I'll be taking my human then. You'll be the first to know when our little spawn will be born."  
Richard grimaced. "Just as filthy as your father!!"

Novella smirked. She wrapped arms around Chara's neck, leaned up and kissed him square on the lips.

Chara froze up before his arms slipped around Novella's thin waist and he pushed back into the kiss.  
Richard growled. "Degenerates! Your entire family is nothing but degenerates!" he spat as he stomped off.

The bunny monster was gone for a good five minutes before the two pulled apart.

Chara blinked. "Your dad is going to kill me."

\\\\\

  
Sans slams his papers down on the table, sockets wide, but glaring, fangs bared.  
You stare for a moment from across the table. "...Sansy... dear? Are you all right?"  
He frowns. "It's begun."

~

As soon as Novella and Chara walk through the door, Sans is upon them.

"WHAT DID YA TWO DO!!?"

The two take a step back, eyes and sockets wide.   
Novella gives a nervous smile. "H-hey, daddy---"  
"Don't 'hey daddy' me! Ya two did somethin', didn't ya!?"  
"What makes you say that, father dear?"  
"I know!" Sans glares. "A father always knows when his daughter's been defiled!"  
"Defiled?" Novella cocked a brow bone. "Dad, it was just a kiss. Calm down."  
"GAH! A KISS!?" Sans wails, hands coming to his skull. He whips around. "Babydoll, did ya here that!? A kiss! They kissed!!"  
You lean out of the kitchen, stirring some batter for cake. "Sans, dear, clam down. It was just a kiss."  
"It always starts with a kiss!!" Sans laments.  
You roll your eyes, put the bowl on the counter and walk into the living room to look up at your husband. "If I recall, we did more than just kiss the first night we were together."  
"Oooh, sounds scandalous," Novella grins, sockets lidding.  
Sans' skull is a deep wine red. "That was--- that was different!"  
"How so?" You ask.  
"Ya were already knocked up, so it wasn't like I was gonna let ya go, so of course we were gonna fuck! But these two---" he points, "These two shouldn't be locking lips and fangs at all!"  
"Well, why can't they?" You ask. "I mean, I know Chara... I mean, he, hm..." You look away.  
"Killed me," Sans finishes for you, sockets lidded. "He killed me."  
"And I'm very, very sorry for that," Chara bows. "Really, I am."  
"And that's why he's spent nearly half a year studying so he can work at the Core to serve all of Monsterkind," Novella smiles.  
"Exactly," Chara chimes.

"Oh ma Gods, that's not the point!" Sans cries. "Look, all that crazy, fucked up shit, it's under tha bridge. I get why ya did it and yer sorry. The point is ya kissed ma little girl!" he growls, leaning down into Chara's terrified face.  
"Daddy, calm down!" Novella tries to put herself in between them. "We did it to piss off Cottontail."  
Sans blinks. "That fucker is still alive?" He shakes his skull. "Look, as funny as that is, ya can't just be kissin' my baby girl!" he growls again.  
"Daddy, come on," Novella rolls her heartpoints. "I'm gonna be nineteen in a few months. I'm an adult!"  
"I know!!" Sans wails. "I know...," he sighs body collapsing as he bends over. "Ya grew up so fast, so strong. I can't... I ain't ready fer ya to grow up yet."  
Novella blinks. "Aw, daddy."  
"Sansy," You rub his massive spine. "There, there, my big, bad bones. It's perfectly all right to be upset at your baby growing up. But, well... that's just how things go."  
"I know..." Sans sniffs, rubbing a socket. He straightens up, towers over Chara. "Ya," he glares down at the human.  
"Ye-yes, sir?" Chara shivers.  
"If ya plan on pursuing this, ya better take care of ma girl, understand?"  
"Uh, well, I, uh---"  
"Daddy, please!" Novella interrupts Chara. "We only kissed to piss off Cottontail, really!" She presses. "Don't put Chara on the spot like that!"  
"So, wut, ya just gonna kiss any boy who's around?" Sans glares. "Ya start doin' that and guys are gonna think ya easy and I didn't raise no easy girl!"  
"Dad, no one is going to think I'm easy because of one kiss!" Novella sighs.   
"But ya wouldn't kiss a guy ya didn't like just fer a prank, right?"  
"Eh... Well...," Novella blushes. "I... don't not like Chara."  
"Good then," Sans nods. "Chara, take care of ma little Soda Pop."  
Chara blinks. "Wait, what? Don't I get a say in this!?"  
"Nah," Sans nods, crossing his arms. "Shouldn't have kissed her if ya didn't want her."  
"But she kissed me!"  
"Ya a man, ain'tcha? Ya coulda stopped her. A guy has every right ta defend himself, even from a lady."  
"Uh...," Chara looks. "We... We did kiss for a long time."  
"Hm hm," Sans nods.  
""And it... wasn't unpleasant...."  
"Hm hm," Sans nods again.

"All right, hold on," You interrupt. "Chara, you don't have to be with Novella if you don't want to."  
"Fuck ya he does!" Sans cries. "I ain't gonna let him kiss and run on ma baby girl!"  
"But it was prank! You can't base a relationship on a prank!"  
"Our relationship is based on a freak accident and we've been together fer nearly twenty years," Sans counters. "If we can make it based on that, they certainly can based on a prank."  
You sigh, rub your forehead. "How about we just let them decide on it?"  
"How 'bout they just take responsibility for their actions?"  
"It was a kiss, Sans! He didn't get her pregnant!"  
"Nah, ya can't just kiss ma baby and then take off! I ain't allowin' that."  
"You are being ridiculous...."  
"I think I'm bein' very sensible."

"How long are they going to talk about this?" Chara whispers to Novella.  
"This could go on for a bit," Novella admits. "Come on," she takes Chara's hand and leads him outside.

///

Novella and Chara sat on the porch. Their Souls appeared and linked together, like holding hands.

"I guess I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I'm sorry," Novella apologizes. "It's just..." she sighs, resting her skull on her hands which were prompted on her knees. "Richard's been hounding my family since I was little. It was nice to just get back at him for once--- though hearing that his son ditched him was pretty good, too. I hope he's doing okay. Our last couple of interactions weren't great. I should probably apologize one of these days for hitting him...."

Chara stared. "You _hit_ him?"  
"I... It's a long story," Novella sighed again. "But, still, I'm sorry. I sort of used you."  
"It's all right. I mean, if I didn't like it, I would have stopped you," Chara admitted.   
"So, then... you liked it?" Novella asked, peering up at him.  
"Hm," Chara nodded. "It was... well, I've never kissed anyone before, so I really don't have any sort of comparison."  
"Yeah, me neither," Novella admitted. "But it was still very nice."  
"Yeah, it was," Chara agreed.  
"And... if it happened again, I don't think I'd mind," Novella blushed.  
Chara blushed back.

"But, at the same time, I'm not in a rush for any kind of relationship," Nova continued. "I mean, I'm doing well in college. I have good friends, my parents are happy and the rest of my family is doing great, too. I was able to help both you and Asriel and even become friends with you guys. I don't think I need anything else to be happy. At least... not right now," Novella smiled.

Chara blushed down at her. "Yeah.... That's fine," he agreed. "Things between us are fine the way they are, too. There's no reason we need to go any further than this... but, hm...."  
"Yeah?"  
Chara's blush brightened. "I'm not sure I'm going to forget that kiss any time soon," he admitted.  
"Oh, geez," Novella blushed as well, hands on her cheekbones. "Well, maybe...." Her voice fell low. "Maybe we can do it again sometime... when we're ready for something more." She placed a hand on Chara's.  
Chara's face flushed. "...I would be perfectly fine with that." He rested his hand atop of hers and they shared a shy smile between themselves.

\\\\\

"I can't hear nothin'. They done talkin'?"  
"Sounds like it. I guess they're gonna stay friends for now."  
"Ug, no way. How ya gonna kiss someone and just stay friends?"  
"You're just upset this concerns Novella. You'd be fine if it was anyone else."  
"Eh, ya right." You feel Sans shrug against your back. You turn around and are surrounded by his arm bones "trapping" you against the door. "Hey, big, bad bones," you tug his jacket.  
He looks down at you. "S'up, Babydoll?"  
"I know you want Nova to be in a nice relationship, but judging by what she just said, she's happy with the way things are. I think we should just focus on that, focus on the things that make her happy."  
"Ehh, yeah, yer right." His fangs click a bit. He looks down at you, strokes your face.  
You giggle. "What is it?"  
"Wonderin' if I should focus on ya fer a minute, since we're talking about focusin' on stuff that makes us happy."  
"Ooooh," Your eyes lid as Sans smiles and rest his fangs against your lips. "This is nice, but I really wouldn't recommend making out against the door with our daughter on the other side."  
"Hm, we can lock the door so they can't come in," he grins.  
"Sans!" You laugh, resting your hands on his arms.  
He leans in, kissing you nice and deep, pulling back only mere centimeters.  
"Really plan on focusing on what makes you happy, huh?" You ask, smiling.  
"Hey, if our daughter is goin' ta, I don't see why we can't," he answers, smirking back at you before leaning in and kissing you again.

Sans has a good point and with the affection he's giving you now, you were fine with him focusing on you for the rest of your lives together.

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the Tomorrow Stories. I have to admit, I'm not too much of a fan of the sequel. It falls into the same trap as Bitter Tale did: It's a Reader insert that wants to focus on other characters, so Reader sort of gets pushed back into the background. Granted, I did love developing Hot Bones and Nova, there's just a lot of time Reader just isn't around. Nova was definitely the star of this story. So, sequels may not be the best way for me to go. Bitter Tale wasn't really meant to be a Reader insert at first and it shows, so in that cause I should have just followed my instincts. Writing is a bit of a learning experience for me. 
> 
> So, what's next? 
> 
> Well, I'm going on a little break for about a week or so. I might update some Soul and Bone and Chernobyl's Asphalt, but for the most part, I'm just gonna turn my brain off for a few days. 
> 
> I'll be coming back with only one "main" story on Tuesdays and Thursdays. This is so I have more time to focus on my art, which I feel like has fallen to the wayside for all the stories I've been writing. I'd like to get back to drawing Soul and Bone skeletons and maybe even some characters from the Tomorrow Stories. When I get back, we'll be diving into a slice of life Reader x UF! Sans story again. I'm already going to tell you that there is no sequel planned for this story. 
> 
> Soul and Bone will continue randomly, switching between OC couples and Kustard as always. Chernobyl's Asphalt will keep updating on Fridays. 
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to hit me up on my NSFW Tumblr or just comment on a story here and I'll chat with you through that. ;3
> 
> See ya in a week or two and thanks for reading! =D

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come visit my [(NSFW)Tumblr](https://cathedralmidnight.tumblr.com)  
> We can chat and stuff.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! :3


End file.
